Going Under
by Hikaru Michaelis
Summary: Y AQUI LES DEJO EL TAN ESPERADO ESPECIAL... GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME... JA NE!
1. Cuando el dia era feliz

Capitulo 1

Cuando el día era feliz…

6:05 a.m.: Sobre una mesita de noche y desde hace unos cinco minutos se viene escuchando el incesante ruido de la alarma de un reloj indicando que ha llegado la hora de despertar… a un lado sobre la cama, se puede ver la figura de un cuerpo humano acostado sobre un revoltijo de sabanas que llegan hasta el piso y con la cabeza oculta bajo un par de almohadas como queriendo mitigar el escándalo producido por aquel objeto. De pronto surge una mano y con un pequeño golpe hace callar al reloj…

- Ya cállate... y déjame dormir otros cinco minutitos más… -balbuceo adormilado después de descubrir su rostro oculto por las almohadas dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color violeta.

- Ohayou nii-chan! –le saludo una chica de cabellos lacios y oscuros, ojos color azul y piel morena.

- Nee-san no molestes… es muy temprano… -refunfuño apretando la almohada contra su cabeza.

- ¿Ya sabes que día es hoy? –se acerca y le quita la almohada.

- Ishizu! -hace un puchero de molestia- Ya sé que día es, no tienes que recordármelo… -bosteza y se frota los ojos- ahora ¿podrías regresarme la almohada? quiero seguir durmiendo.

- Está bien solo porque es tu día te dejaré dormir un poco mas –le dijo mientras le revolvía sus cabellos rubios y le devolvía la almohada.

- Jump… -toma la almohada y se vuelve a recostar dispuesto a dormir.

- "Malik… hoy es el día en el que cumples tus 16 años, ojalá que tus ilusiones nunca sean destruidas" –pensó mientras se llevaba una mano en puño hacia su pecho en señal de aflicción, suspira un poco y sale de la habitación con un semblante triste.

- Ishizu muy buenos días hija –le saludó una mujer muy parecida a ella solo que de ojos color miel.

- Buenos días madre –respondió por inercia.

- ¿Ya se levanto tu hermano? –le preguntó antes de abrir la puerta.

- No y ni te molestes en levantarlo ya lo intente pero prefirió seguir durmiendo –dijo en el mismo tono.

- ¿Te pasa algo? –Ishizu negó- Bueno qué este niño nunca dejará de ser un perezoso para levantarse –ve que su hija se sigue de largo- ¿no bajas a desayunar?

- En unos momentos –se dirige a su habitación, dejando a una madre pensativa quien se encoge de hombros y luego baja para atender a su esposo.

- Nefertum buenos días amor ¿ya quieres que te sirva el desayuno? –saludo cariñosamente a su esposo.

- Que buenos días ni que nada Isis atiéndeme de una buena vez… ¿que no ves que tengo mucha hambre y que por tu estupidez voy a llegar tarde a la empresa? Maldición nunca haces nada bien –le gritó colérico.

- Si amor… y-ya te atiendo –sumisa la mujer se apresuró a servirle.

Malik por tanto griterío no le quedo más remedio que levantarse. Sacó de su closet la ropa del día y se metió a bañar…

- Ra detesto que mi padre grite de esa forma pareciera que no puede pedir las cosas de buena manera… aaahhh ojala no fuera tan gruñón –exclamó al momento de salir de la bañera y ponerse de pie frente al espejo, mirando su reflejo entristecido- Desearía que al menos el día de hoy sea un feliz día para mi –se sonrío a si mismo.

- Malik ya apurate necesito el baño! –le apresuró su hermana.

- Ya voy! –momentos después Malik salió con unos pantalones vaqueros color azul marino y una camisa tipo polo de manga corta color morada.

- Wow pero que guapo y ¿A dónde vas tan elegante? –la interrogó Ishizu al verlo vestido así.

- Unos amigos me invitaron a salir, quedamos de vernos a las ocho pero como ya me hicieron despertar… pues me vestí de una vez –le respondió de lo más natural.

- Y… entre esos amigos ¿no habrá una chica o mejor dicho… una novia? –siguió preguntándole con pícara mirada.

- Que curiosa eres… no pienso decirte –cruzó los brazos fingiendo molestia.

- Jajaja ya no tienes que decírmelo, tu reacción lo dice todo. Malik tiene novia… –se burló divertida.

- Jeh pues lamento decirte que te equivocas –sonríe inmune ante la burla- Iré con Ryou y Bakura

- Siempre andas con esos dos, pareciera que prefieres más estar con ellos que conocer a una chica y enamorarte… –se encoge de hombros-

- Ay nee-san, tu bien sabes que son mis únicos amigos y que ahora no tengo tiempo para pensar en chicas, primero están los estudios… –dijo en tono sensato- Además solo por pura curiosidad… habría algún problema si no llego a enamorarme de una?

- Como? Estás queriendo decir que… -los ojos de Ishizu se abrieron de par en par.

- Eh… no… no… solo preguntaba –respondió nervioso.

- Ah ya me habías asustado –suspiró aliviada- Aunque… sabes una cosa?

- No… que? –pregunto curioso.

- Pues a mi no me importaría de que clase de persona te enamores, siempre y cuando sepa hacerte feliz es más que suficiente para mi y si te enamoras de una o uno… aunque claro por tu bien sería mejor una chica, pero bueno sea quien sea ten por seguro que te apoyare al cien por ciento. Y mientras otousan no se entere, lo guardaré en secreto –le guiñó el ojo en complicidad.

- Lo dices en serio? –los ojos de Malik brillaron de la emoción- Eres la mejor nee-san –la abraza efusivamente- arigato!

- Shhh –lo calla- no grites mucho o harás que papá se enoje.

- Ups… gomen me ganó la emoción –murmuró apenado.

- Jejeje… no te preocupes –sonríe divertida- anda, será mejor que nos demos prisa o terminarán gritándonos…y ya tendremos tiempo para seguir hablando del tema.

- Hai –respondió con una gran sonrisa, lo que le había dicho su hermana la animaba mucho. Tomó del brazo a su hermana para que juntos bajaran a desayunar.

- Vaya! hasta que se dignan a bajar, par de holgazanes y ni crean que su madre va a servirles el desayuno ya están demasiado grandes para ello –refunfuño su padre.

- No te preocupes padre podemos servirnos sin la ayuda de okaasan –respondió Ishizu apretando los dientes con la ira contenida.

- Ja… no creo que una inútil como tú que ha sido servida por "mami" toda su vida, pueda siquiera servirse el desayuno –la contradijo en un tono sorna.

- Padre! No seas así Ishizu no es ninguna inútil –Malik defendió a su hermana sintiéndose ofendido por las frías palabras de su padre.

- Ya basta, quieren dejar de pelear y desayunar de una buena vez! –Intervino la madre- Sírvanse el desayuno que yo y su padre ya tenemos que irnos al trabajo.

- Sírvanse… si pueden – Nefertum continuó burlándose mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- Ya cariño no seas tan rudo, son tus hijos –Isis trató de tranquilizarlo.

- Son un par de inútiles no les defiendas y ya muevete que se nos está haciendo tarde –la apresuró a regañadientes.

- Si ya voy! –Respondió alcanzando a su esposo a la puerta.- cuídense, nos vemos en la noche.

- Haiii –respondieron al unísono.

- Ra… como lo detesto, por muy mi padre que sea en verdad que lo odio –dejó decir Ishizu liberando al fin su furia.

- Aun no logro entender por qué se volvió así contigo, bien recuerdo que antes te trataba más amable –exclamó Malik un poco entristecido.

- Mejor quédate con la duda –dijo sin pensarlo.

- Nani? A caso le hiciste algo para que empezara a tratarte así? –preguntó sorprendido.

- Ni si quiera se acordaron de que hoy es tu cumpleaños –respondió evasiva para cambiar de tema.

- "Me cambió el tema" –pensó el chico llorando a mares con un fondo oscuro tipo universo alternativo- Si tienes razón –suspiró resignado.

- No te preocupes ya se acordarán más tarde, lo importante es que te diviertas con tus amigos –trató de animarlo revolviéndole el cabello.

- Oye no me despeines que mi trabajo me costó arreglarme el cabello –refunfuñó acomodándose su rubia cabellera.

-Esta bien, esta bien –volvió a reir-

- Bueno nee-san lamento no poder acompañarte a desayunar pero ya son las 7:30 y todavía tengo que ir a la parada y esperar el autobús para ir al centro de la ciudad –dijo apresurado después de mirar la hora en el reloj de pared.

- Esta bien no te preocupes, de cualquier forma yo tampoco me quedaré a desayunar –murmuró desanimada.

- No? Y eso por qué, vas a ir a algún lugar? –miró extrañado a su hermana después de detener su paso.

- Si… ya pronto ingresaré a la universidad y quiero ir a ver algunas cosas.

- Oh espero que tengas suerte… bueno ya debo irme no me esperen hasta tarde… Ittekimasou! –se despide dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-

- Hai…Itte rasshai! –le responde dejando escapar un suspiro- Nii-chan si encuentro lo que busco ya no podré verte tan seguido pero… es lo mejor, siento que este no es mi lugar, no puedo vivir bajo el mismo techo de aquel que arruinó toda mi vida… -murmuró con furia contenida.

Gran parte del día había transcurrido y Malik la estaba pasando de lo mejor con sus dos grandes amigos, habían ido a desayunar hamburguesas y luego jugado en la arcada, su lugar favorito, para pasar el día…

- Oye Malik… ¿Cómo que te gustaría que te regale eh? –le preguntó un chico con una alegre sonrisa, de cabellos albinos, alborotados y ojos color chocolate.

- No lo sé Ryou… - respondió Malik sin quitaba la mirada del videojuego- No es necesario que me des un regalo, además con lo que me invitaron hoy ha sido más que suficiente –sonrió alegre después de derrotar a su contrincante.

- Por Seth, volviste a ganarme –gruñó- Bueno si no quieres nada material ¿qué me dices de una linda chica? yo se de una que te puede gustar –agregó su contrincante, un chico de igual apariencia que el anterior solo que de cabello mas alborotado, quien a dejar el juego y darse por vencido se le prende del cuello mientras lo arrastra hacia la salida y dibuja una gran sonrisa picarona por su comentario.

- Kura! –le regañó su igual quien los iba siguiendo.

- Conociéndote lo mas seguro es que sea una broma y solo se trate de una chica de lo más fea –le dijo Malik quitándose el brazo de Bakura sobre sus hombros.

- Si no me crees, tu te lo pierdes porque la chica está…–silba dibujando una silueta femenina.

- Kura! –Ryou comenzaba a enojarse.

- Jajaja… aun así no te creo y será mejor que dejes de hablar de chicas o tu Ryou se pondrá más celoso de lo que ya está –rió divertido.

- Bah, no tiene por qué estarlo –se acerca a el y lo abraza por la espalda- Es mi adorado y amado koibito y nunca lo cambiaría por una chica –le da un beso en los labios.

- Hey no coman pan enfrente de los pobres, que a uno se le antoja –bromeó.

- Pues si quieres yo puedo darte uno –le dijo complaciente.

- Nani? –Malik sintió que sus mejillas se encendían en rubor por la vergüenza- Oye déjate de bromas o terminaras tres metros bajo tierra con esas miradas que Ryou te esta lanzando –rió nervioso mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

- Como quieras –se encoge de hombros- Ai no me mires así, es broma tu lo sabes –lo abraza con ternura.

- Pues lo dices de una forma tan creíble… que comienzo a ponerme celoso de mi mejor amigo y ahora tendrás que convencerme de lo contrario -se cruzo de brazos molesto.

- Oye yo no… -trato de explicarse.

- Jajaja tranquilo, no tengo nada en contra tuya… pero este ladroncito a veces se pasa con sus bromas –lo mira inquisidoramente.

- Pues bromista o no aun así me amas y no lo puedes negar –le planta tremendo beso en los labios.

- Ra… creo que yo aquí salgo sobrando –murmuró incómodo- Bueno chicos, gracias por la invitación me la pase bien, pero ya debo regresar a casa.

- Por nada! –le respondió Ryou con una sonrisa-

- Y no te creas que me he olvidado de tu regalo… lo de la chica queda pendiente –le recordó Bakura sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Ha…hai –gotita- Sayonara!

- Sayonara! –le respondió la pareja.

Malik se dirigió camino a casa con una gran sonrisa, el día había sido tal y como lo había deseado… ya estaba cerca de casa cuando escuchó una fuerte discusión… su felicidad se borró en ese momento.

- Ishizu? –se preguntó al escuchar que la discusión era entre ella y su padre, coloco la mano en la perilla de la puerta y lentamente la fue abriendo para poder entrar…

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo! Como están, me extrañaron? Después de casi tres meses de ausencia espero que si… ¿verdad que si? (ojitos con estrellitas) bueno, bueno sé que me demore mucho en escribir de nuevo estefic pero creanme, ha sido el que mas trabajo me ha costado realizar… y todo porque no me decidía si hacer que Malik fuera hombre o mujer… (Es que en cualquier de los dos casos quedaba bien para el trama)… y otro problema fue que tampoco sabía por donde empezar… pero en fin… aquí esta y espero les haya gustado. Seguro se habran dado cuenta del gran cambio que sufrio este chap en comparacion a la version anterior que era mas confusa pero en fin espero y les haya gustado el cambio.

Gracias a Holly-chan yVolieta-chan por apoyarme y darme ánimos para poder escribir este chap ytambiengracias por los reviews que me dejaron en la version anterior... espero no demorar otros tres meses en subir otro chap mas.

Ja ne!

Hikaru Darkness


	2. Exilio y soledad

Capitulo 2

Exilio y soledad.

5:30 p.m.: Malik después de haber pasado el día con sus amigos Ryou y Bakura, finalmente el día le resultó tal y como lo había deseado y en esos momentos sentía que nada lo haría sentirse infeliz… incluso si sus padres lo felicitaban o no ya no le importaba, pero ya frente a su casa esa felicidad se borró en un instante, dentro de ella se escuchaba una fuerte discusión…

- Ishizu? –Se extrañó el chico tras darse cuenta de que era su hermana quien discutía fuertemente contra su padre. Malik se apresuró hacia la puerta, giró la perilla y al entrar quedó sorprendido al comprobar que en efecto todo era real.

- Como demonios no quieres que me vaya si ya estoy harta de tus estupidos insultos! –Replicó Ishizu con notable furia.

- No me vengas con estupideces, bien sabes que todo lo que te he dicho es verdad! No eres más que una mantenida buena para nada, una inútil que no es capaz de poder trabajar –Le respondió su infame padre.

- Qué esta pasando… -Murmuró Malik al ver la escena..

- Ya basta! –Exclamó su madre horrorizada ante la escena.

- Entiende de una vez que no quiero estar contigo, se muy bien que quieres que sea tu maldita esclava en tu estupido trabajo para poder manejarme a tu antojo y así seguir jodiendome la vida no?

- Estúpida! –Nefertum le pega una fuerte cachetada- si fuera un estupido trabajo, no tendrías la vida que tienes pero claro una miseria como tu que ha trabajado de mesera de cuarta no sabe apreciar de un buen trabajo –Continuó ofendiéndola

- Padre ya basta! –Exclamó Malik al ver a su padre golpear y continuar con saña hacia su hermana.

- Cállate! –Le gritó al chico.

- Prefiero mil veces ser una mesera de cuarta a vivir bajo tu asquerosa sombra –Reprochó con notable desprecio mientras se sobaba la mejilla lastimada.

- No eres más que una…-Se acerco dispuesto a golpearla una vez más.

- Adelante golpeame de nuevo! Que no te tengo miedo –Le desafió.

- Y yo no tendré consideración en hacerlo de nuevo –Respondió ante el reto.

- Ishizu ya basta… deja de estar provocando a tu padre con esas tonterías…! –Le regañó la madre

- Solo hazlo y todo mundo sabrá la verdad… esa oscura verdad que te puede refundir en la cárcel para toda tu vida –Musitó al tenerlo cerca e ignorando las palabras de su madre.

- Jajajaja y crees que te tengo miedo –Rió sarcástico.

- He dicho que ya basta! –Isis se acerca para detener y jalar del brazo a su esposo- Ishizu, vete inmediatamente a tu habitación –le ordenó.

- Claro! Subiré a mi habitación para recoger mis cosas e irme de buena vez y para siempre de esta maldita casa –Reiteró completamente decidida mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

- ADELANTE, LARGATE AQUÍ NADIE TE NECESITA! –Le gritó eufórico.

- NO NECESITAS DECIRMELO! –Le respondió gritando desde su habitación.

- Mamá… papá… ¿qué esta pasando? –Se decidió a preguntar una vez terminada la discusión.

- Eres estupido o que? –Gritó su padre aun colérico.

- Nefertum, ya basta, no te desquites también con tu hijo –Le regañó- nada cariño, aquí no ha pasado nada –Negó la madre simulando como si nada hubiera ocurrido- Anda, ve tu también a tu habitación en lo que preparo de comer –Le sonrió.

- Pero… -Objetó apretando fuertemente los puños, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando y que lo mantuvieran al margen.

- Nada de pero has lo que te he dicho –Repitió su madre con inusitada calma.

-… -Malik obedeció resignado.

El chico subió cabizbajo las escaleras y antes de entrar a su cuarto notó que la puerta del cuarto de su hermana estaba ligeramente abierta y se encaminó hacia ella para saber la verdad

- Ishizu… puedo pasar? –Preguntó al momento de tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

- Si Malik, pasa –Lo invitó a pasar sin voltearle a ver mientras metía algunas ropas en una maleta.

- Nee-san… dime… de verdad te vas? -Preguntó intrigado al verla preparar sus cosas.

- Si, ya no soporto ni un minuto más estar en esta casa –Respondió con un perceptible enfado.

- Pero nee-san… no tienes a donde ir y mucho menos cuentas con suficiente plata para… -Le dijo preocupado.

- No te preocupes por eso –lo interrumpió girando sobre sus talones para poder encarar a su hermanito- ¿recuerdas que te dije esta mañana que iba a ver algunas cosas? –Vio a Malik asentir– Bueno...- suspiró- lo que fui a ver fue un lugar donde vivir.

- Cómo… eso quiere decir que… antes de lo de hoy ya tenias pensado irte? –Inquirió abriendo los ojos de par en par.

- Si… -Le dijo en un murmuro- Verás… la universidad queda en ciudad Domino a casi una hora de aquí así que… esta mañana fui a ver si podía encontrar un lugar donde quedarme mientras asistía a clases entre semana, la misma escuela cuenta con un edificio que alberga alumnos que viven en lugares lejanos sin cobrar renta, pero cada quien paga sus propios gastos. Pero después de lo de hoy, he decidido permanecer ahí todo el tiempo que me sea permitido –Le explicó tristemente.

- Me parece que otousan ha sido muy injusto contigo, no lo entiendo, en verdad que no lo entiendo… ha cambiado tanto… antes era más cariñoso, pero ahora…ya no le conozco, ese no es mi padre –Espetó desconcertado.

- La ambición de poder y su afición por alcohol lo han convertido en un ser déspota, desgraciado e irreverente. En verdad que no sabes cuanto lo desprecio… -Hizo una pausa, sonriendo sarcásticamente y luego continuó- esto de irme es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

- Viéndolo así… tienes razón… aunque yo sé que esa no es toda la razón, puedo notar que hay algo más –Dedujo interpretando su breve silencio y sonrió al notar que estaba en lo cierto por el asombro en el rostro de su hermana- Pero no te preocupes no pienso incomodarte, sé que algún día me lo contarás y créeme que cuentas conmigo siempre –Le sonrió cómplice.

- Arigato… te agradezco tu gentileza y comprensión, no sabes lo bien que me hace sentir que tengo a alguien que me apoya…-Sonrió forzadamente- solo espero que después de develar la verdad no te pierda a ti también –se dijo en un murmuro.

- Haaa…-Exhalo desalentado- lo único malo de todo esto es… que ya no te voy a tener cerca para poder soportar las majaderías de papá y el desentendimiento de mamá, duele ver que se desviva más por él y a nosotros que nos parta un rayo… -Reprochó antipático.

- Lo sé… es lamentable darte cuenta que tu familia es un asco pero bueno… yo sé que eres fuerte y podrás afrontarlo y si algún día no lo soportas más y decides huir, yo te recibiré con los brazos abiertos en este lugar –Le entrega una hoja de papel con la dirección del lugar al que se iba a vivir.

- Arigato –Toma el papel y lo guarda dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Bien… -Suspira desalentada guardando la última prenda en su maleta- ha llegado la hora de partir.

- Hai… te acompaño.

Malik toma la maleta de Ishizu y juntos salen de la habitación, bajan las escaleras y como era de esperarse sus padres aun estaban en la sala de estar, el padre esperando notablemente la aparición de Ishizu para terminar de una buena vez lo que empezó, abrió la boca en señal de continuar despotricando en su contra.

- No te esfuerces, sé muy bien lo que me vas a decir… -Lo atajó la chica con voz gélida.

- Perfecto… ¡YA PUEDES LARGARTE! –Gritó Nefertum tan fuerte que la señora Isis dio un brinco- ¿Que no me oyes¡FUERA¡FUERA! –Ve que la chica no se mueve- no es lo que querías… ¡LARGO!

- Será todo un placer –Sonrió irónica, siguiendo su camino hacia la puerta.

- Esperame nee-chan –La sigue.

- Adonde crees que vas jovencito? Ni creas que la acompañarás, entrégale esa maleta y que ella solas se las arregle –Espetó autoritario su padre.

- Es mi hermana y aunque tu no quieras, yo la ayudare –Reprochó ignorando la orden su padre y ayudó a Ishizu llevando su maleta hasta afuera- Espero visitarte pronto –Le dijo con una media sonrisa

- Ni creas que volverás a ver a esa deshonra a partir de ahora que determinantemente prohibido cualquier tipo de contacto –Sentenció.

- Otousan quieres dejar de decir sandeces –Le replicó Malik con furia a su padre.

- Déjalo cariño, deja que se despida de esa desagradecida –Trató de calmarlo su esposa mostrándose indiferente con su hija.

- Madre –Reprobó un Malik incrédulo al ver a su madre reaccionar de esa forma.

- Grrr de acuerdo… entremos, no quiero seguir viendo la cara de ESA –Bufó entre dientes mientras ingresaba a la casa seguido de su esposa.

- Increíble… es realmente deplorable… lo hubiera esperado de papa pero mamá! Ra nunca creí que fuera así –Malik reprobó indignado la actitud de su madre.

- No te preocupes lo que okaasan diga o haga realmente me tiene sin cuidado, hace mucho que dejaron de importarme sus palabras –Suspiró con fastidio- Bueno, nii-chan ya debo irme –Levanta la mano para detener a un taxi, el conductor de un taxi detiene su auto y baja para abrir la cajuela. Malik mete la maleta e Ishizu sube al auto- Y ya sabes, cuando puedas ve a visitarme ¿si?

- Hai –Asintió con tristeza- Cuídate hermana, prometo ir a visitarte pronto –La ayuda a cerrar la puerta.

- Te estaré esperando… Ja ne! –Se despide con una pequeña sonrisa desde la ventana del taxi que ya había emprendido la marcha.

- Ja na! –Respondió sonriente levantando el brazo y agitando la mano a modo de despedida, antes de ver al auto desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina- Ra… sin mi hermana en casa, siento que me he quedado completamente solo… y ahora ¿qué va a pasar? –Se preguntó al momento de entrar a su casa.

- Ya se fue la desgraciada? –Le preguntó su padre al verlo entrar.

- Si –Respondió el rubio entre dientes.

- Vaya, vaya… la basurita cumplió con su palabra –Rió socarronamente.

- Deja de reírte estúpidamente –Estalló encolerizado.

- Malik! Retira inmediatamente lo que dijiste –Le ordenó su madre,

- ¿Qué dijiste? –Nefertum borró de inmediato su sonrisa y miró con frenesí a Malik.

- Lo que escuchaste –Respondió implacable ignorando la petición de su mamá.

- Pero quién demonios te crees para hablarme así eh –Eufórico el padre lo agarra con fuerza del brazo.

- Yo puedo hablarte como se me pegue en gana –Dijo en el mismo tono.

- Estúpido –Levantó el otro brazo para golpearlo.

- Nefertum, no te atrevas a pegarle –Le defendió su madre asustada.

- O sea que a mi si me defiendes ¿no? Y por qué demonios no defendiste de la misma forma a mi hermana¿Por qué eh? –Recriminó esperando respuesta- maldita sea respondeme! Tanto la odias solo porque finalmente se enfrentó a mi padre y decidió irse de este maldito infierno al que llamas hogar…-La miró furioso.

- Malik, no permito que me hables de esa forma, y si no la defendí eso a ti no te incumbe! –Se defendió sintiéndose ofendida.

- Eres detestable ¿sabes? –Reprochó con una mueca repulsiva.

- Un insulto más hacia tu madre y…

- Y qué… vas a pegarme como lo hiciste con mi hermana? –Atajó fríamente a su padre.

- Sígueme provocando y te irá peor que a ella, así que déjate de majaderías y sube inmediatamente a tu habitación sino quieres que vuelva a perder los estribos –Amenazo.

- Cómo y a mi no me echas por contestarte? Que ironía –Continuó quejándose.

- Con que eso es lo que quieres ¿no? –Dedujo con certeza- Ya veo para donde va todo esto –Respiró con aire satisfactorio- Pero sabes? Lamento decirte que no se te va a hacer –Repuso en un tono de sosiego- porque vas a seguir viviendo en esta casa obedeciendo a todo lo que YO te diga y si no te gusta pues ni modo, te aguantas!

- Arrgg… no los aguanto! –Gruñó mientras se alejaba de sus padres, subía las escaleras a zancadas y azotando la puerta de su habitación- LOS ODIO! -Gritó completamente eufórico-

- Ja me tienen sin cuidado sus insultos –Se dijo su padre restándole importancia a los gritos del muchacho.

Malik no paraba de dar vueltas en su cuarto, consumido de ira y frustración, con lo puños apretados, no podía entender cómo su padre se había convertido en un ser tan despreciable y que ya no quedaba ni la sombra del buen hombre que alguna vez fue, pero al recordar su ruin comportamiento con Ishizu le pego una patada a un cofre que salió disparado y chocó contra la pared para luego caer al piso y abrirse, dejando salir un objeto contenido en él…

- Ra, chikuso! –Exclamó al sentir una fuerte punzada en el pie- ¿Qué rayos hacía esa cosa en el piso? Un momento –Cojeando se acercó hacia donde había caído el cofre- esto no estaba aquí y tampoco es mío –Tomó el objeto cuya forma era la de un cetro, luego tomó el cofre y vio caer una notita, la cual también tomó y empezó a leer lo que en ella estaba escrito-

- _"Para mi querido hijo…un pequeño regalo traído desde Egipto. Feliz cumpleaños! Con cariño mamá y papá"_

- Ja, bonita forma de demostrar cariño –sonrió con sorna- ¿y yo para qué quiero esto? –Miró el cetro con fastidio y luego lo arrojó por la espalda hacia el suelo- por Seth creen que regalándome cosas como esta obtendrán mi cariño, ja pues que equivocados están, solo consiguieron amargarme más el día creo que pasare el resto aquí encerrado –Se levanta del piso y se deja caer pesadamente sobre su cama- O también podría escapar e ir con los chicos, es mejor estar con ellos que aquí encerrado… Raaaahhh pero que sueño me ha dado –Bostezó mirando el reloj que marcaba mas de las siete- que extraño, normalmente me entra el sueño a las once… que baka soy –se da un pequeño coscorrón- estuve todo el día de aquí para allá es lógico –otro bostezo- ñam, ñam… bueno una siesta no me caería nada mal -Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar hacia el país de los sueños…

Mientras tanto en un pequeño departamento al otro lado de la ciudad, un joven de cabellos alborotados y de color blanco como la nieve se encontraba de pie frente al teléfono haciendo una llamada…

- Bueno? oiga me puede comunicar con –la voz al otro lado del teléfono dice un nombre- si con él… quiere decirle que le llama Bakura… no pienso pedírselo de favor… para eso le pagan no –comienza a discutir- me importa un comino comuníqueme con él… baka –Bufó el chico enredando el cable del teléfono en su dedo con un dejo exasperado mientras esperaba impaciente.

- Kura ¿qué haces? –le preguntó su pareja al escuchar el griterío.

- Llamando a alguien especial –respondió sin cuidado.

- ¿Nani, cómo que llamando a alguien especial? –Rostro celoso de Ryou.

- Si, llamando, pero no pongas esa cara es un regalo que quiero darle a Malik. –sonrió al ver el rostro de su compañero.

- Si claro –bufó aun molesto.

- Jiji ¿estás celoso? –Ryou movió la cabeza a un lado- Me encanta cuando pones ese ros… -la frase quedó al aire al escuchar otra voz que le contestaba al teléfono- bueno.

- _Bakura qué demonios quieres?_ –le pregunta una fuerte voz

- Con un demonio –Separa el auricular de su oído- No tienes por qué gritarme, baka –le responde del mismo modo.

- _Yo te grito cuando quiera. Baka!_

_- _¿Qué dijiste? –Kura empieza a enojarse.

- _Lo que escuchaste, baka._

- Dices baka una ves más y…

_- Uy si que miedo, estoy temblando_ –se burlaba el otro chico.

- Grrr, quieres callarte y escuchar?

- "Gulp, si ese es un amigo especial… no quiero saber como será un enemigo" –pensó Ryou con una gotita sobre su cabeza al escuchar la discusión.

- _J a ja ja… no aguantas nada…ya ¿qué es lo que quieres? Mira que si no es algo importante no pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo, tengo una importante presentación que hacer._

- Bueno ahora que lo dices… importante lo que se dice importante no es… -dijo al analizar la importancia de lo que iba a pedirle.

- _¿Qué y solo por eso me haces perder el tiempo?_ –gruñó.

_- _Bueno es solo un pequeño favor que quiero pedirte –agregó.

- _Tú pidiéndome favores? Ra eso sí que es nuevo e interesante. Kura pidiendo un favor ja _–se burló.

- Cuida tumbas baka quieres dejar de burlarte y escuchar.

- _Oye! Nunca más vuelvas a decir ese estupido sobrenombre_ _sabes que lo odio_.

- Lo haré si tu haces lo que te voy a pedir.

- _Grrr esta bien… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

- Así me gusta –sonrió satisfecho.

- _Sigue así y mira que puedo arrepentirme._

- Esta bien, esta bien… Tienes libre esta noche? –recibe un si por respuesta- Bien, tienes donde anotar? -le dice una dirección- es donde ahora vivo, te espero a las 8:30 ¿de acuerdo?

- _Pero aun no me has dicho para qué quieres que vaya._

- Es una sorpresa que quiero darle a un amigo. Bueno te estaré esperando –Cuelga dando por terminada la llamada.

- Y ese es tu alguien especial –inquirió Ryou incrédulo.

- No que estabas celoso y molesto conmigo? –le preguntó con malicia cosa que Ryou recordó e hizo otro puchero de molestia- adoro cuando te pones así –lo abraza y le roba un fugaz beso- Bueno, ahora la fase dos.

- Fase dos? Qué estas tramando, Kura?

- Mmm… ya lo verás – se separa del abrazo vuelve a tomar el teléfono y marca otro numero…

**Continuará…

* * *

**

Hola a todo mundo, como están! Por fin he vuelto! Ra, he estado ausente por mas de un mes! Condenado huracán Wilma, por su culpa Cancún se quedó sin playas y vida nocturna pero bueno poco a poco la ciudad empieza a levantarse y como dicen por ahí no soy una sobreviviente, soy una vencedora, bueno ese es el lema que se adoptó después del desastre. En fin aquí les traigo un chapter más y de nuevo mil disculpas por la tardanza espero y me comprendan. Y sin más que decir

Ja ne!

P.D. Siguiendo la sugerencia de Diosa Atena, aquí les dejo un glosario de palabras usadas en este y el chap. anterior.

Ohayou: Buenos días

Nii-chan: Hermanito

Nee-san: Hermana

Otousan: Padre

Okaasan: Madre

Hai: Si

Nani: Que? o Que?

Koibito: Forma cariñosa de llamar al ser amado.

Ittekimasou: Me voy, me retiro, etc.

Itte rasshai: Ve con cuidado

Ai: Amor

Ja ne o ja na: Significa Hasta luego, el primero dicho por una mujer y el segundo por un chico

Chikuso: Maldición

**Agradecimientos**

**Holly-chan,nii-chan Marik, Yami y Ba**kura arigato por su review y de nuevo gomen por la demora, ha sido el mes mas aburrido, horroroso, estresante, tenso, un poco mas y termino en un psiquiátrico XD Los extrañé mucho T-T… pero bueno ya regrese para seguir dando lata siii… siii...(dando brinquitos de alegria, se da cuenta de que todos tienen una gotitasobre sus cabezas) Ejem, ejem... jiji tanto tiempo lejos me ha afectado U. Bueno respondiendo a sus sugerencias, dudas y demás: Holly amiga, es bueno saber que te ha gustado, y sip tienes una buena idea sobre lo que al padre le hizo a Ishizu pero eso se develará mas adelante. Nii-chan Jejeje te agradezco el beso y este chap. también va pa'ti y tu osito jijiji por cierto ¡apareciste en escena! bueno en realidad solo se "escuchó tu voz" pero algo es algo ¿no?... que tal, te gustó? -ojitos de cachorro esperanzado- En cuanto a ti Yami pues... veras aun no se si saldrás en escena, no tengo nada en contra tuya (lo juro) todo depende de cómo logre desarrollar el fic y Baku esteee… gomen prometo no volver a escribir otro intento de beso, espero no haberte causado pesadillas de por vida. En fin de nuevo arigato por su review y… los espero en el siguiente chap. hasta la próxima!

**Senko:** Hola tomodachi que gusto leerte de nuevo, arigato por continuar siguiendome en este nuevo fic y bueno tu idea sobre si algo le hizo su papa a Ishizu pues creo que si se acerca a lo que te imaginas, aunque eso ya se sabra mas adelante. Oh si! congusto yo estare avisandote cada que suba un nuevo chap. esta vez me demoré por lo del huracan y la compañia de internet que tardo siglos en volver a dar servicio. La version anterior? ya no tiene caso mencionarla ha quedado en el pasado. saludos.

**Katruina:** Bienvenida a mi fic... Ay que gusto, te encantaron los celos de Ryou jiji por lo que puedo notar es tu personaje favorito ¿verdad? espero que este chap. tambien te haya gustado. Saludos y hasta la proxima!

**Mikaselket:** Hola gracias por cumplir con tu review y bueno en cuanto pueda me pondre al tanto de tus fics y te dejo los mios ok... Oh es cierto, a ti te hice llegar la primer version jejeje pero despues de tanto batallar mejor lo deje como chico, ah y gracias a ti tambien mikadark... cuidense chicas, hasta la proxima.

**Diosa Atena:** Jeje no te preocupes si lo leiste o no, la verdad despues de todo no fue de mi agrado y creo que esta nueva version esta mejor, jiji cada autor hace a un personaje a su modo y esta vez le toco al señor Ishtar, espero no defraudarte con la demora pero no fue culpa mia. Espero que el glosario te haya servido, gracias por esa sugerencia y espero leerte pronto, saludos.


	3. Pesadilla

Capitulo 3.

Pesadilla.

Un oscuro manto ha comenzado a devorarse el azul cielo de toda la ciudad poco a poco sus habitantes van encendiendo las luces de sus hogares para así poder apaciguar la oscuridad. Ya todas la luces están encendidas salvo una, esa luz apaga es la de la habitación donde su joven dueño descansaba sin percatarse de tal fenómeno natural; el chico parece tener un mal sueño pues constantemente cambiaba de posición…

- Nee-san… nee-san! –Gritaba desesperadamente el chico- Onegai no te vayas… nee-san! No me dejes solo –Corría extendiendo la mano como tratando de alcanzar la imagen de aquella persona que en cada intento solo se alejaba más.

-… -La imagen de la mujer detenía su paso solo para dar media vuelta y mover negativamente la cabeza dejando caer un par de lágrimas.

- Nee-san! –Estaba ya muy cerca de tocarla cuando algo lo hizo tropezar y caer. La chica desapareció al instante y él pronto se vio sumido en una completa oscuridad- Snif… snif… haaa… haaa… nee-san… porque… porque te fuiste… snif…-Dijo entre sollozos.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –La estruendosa carcajada resonó por todo el lugar.

- Quien esta ahí? –Preguntó a la defensiva.

- Ella nunca volverá… te ha abandonado, la única persona en quien confiabas te ha dejado solo y ahora tu peor pesadilla está por comenzar, ya no tienes quien te proteja ahora estás a mi merced –Le respondió una gélida y temible voz de alguien que se ocultaba entre las sobras.

- Q-Quien eres… muéstrate! –Retó el chico.

- Pronto… muy pronto, ten paciencia seguro me conocerás pero cuando llegue el momento me odiarás para toda tu vida… JAJAJAJAJA! –Rió por última vez antes de desaparecer.

- Noooo! –Despierta sobresaltado y respirando agitadamente, se lleva una mano cubriendo el lado derecho de su rostro como queriendo rememorar el sueño y así poder descubrir la identidad de aquella sombra- Esa voz… nunca la había escuchado… quien… quien es él? -De pronto el sonido de un teléfono lo saca de sus recuerdos- Por Seth que nadie piensa contestar? –Molesto levanta el auricular- Moshi moshi?

- _"Vaya! creí que nunca me contestarían llevo diez minutos esperando_" –recibió por respuesta.

- Bakura? –preguntó sorprendido.

- _"No! Soy tu peor pesadilla… aquel que te torturará y enviará al reino de las sombras muajajajaja" _–rió estrepitosamente después de fingir una tenebrosa voz

- Na… Nani? –Malik casi deja caer el teléfono del puro susto.

- _"Ja! No me digas que te asuste? _–No recibe respuesta- _Malik… Malik… estás ahí?"_

- Oye no vuelvas a bromear de esa forma! –le regañó luego emite un carraspeo- Y bien… a que debo el "honor" de tu llamada?

- _"Siii te asusté, te asusté! No que Malik Ishtar nunca se asusta ja ja ja"_ -Rió burlonamente.

- Bakura! –Malik comenzaba a enfadarse odiaba que lo burlaran.

- _"Esta bien. Te llamaba para preguntarte si… crees poder venir a nuestra casa?" _-Le preguntó lo mas serio posible pues aun moría de ganas por seguir burlándose.

- Ir… para que?

- _"Mmm tu solo responde. Vienes o estas demasiado ocupado celebrando con tu familia"_

- Ja! Celebrando con mi familia… yo ya no tengo familia –Respondió en un murmuro.

- _"Nan da to?"_

- Digo que si… claro que iré –Respondió evadiendo la pregunta- Es mejor estar con ustedes que seguir en este maldito infierno –Volvió a murmurar.

- _"De acuerdo… te esperamos a las 8:15"_

- Bien… -De pronto se le ocurre una idea- Oye espera no cuelgues! –se apresuró a decir.

- _"Si, que pasa?" _–Preguntó justo antes de cortar la llamada.

- Etto… habría algún inconveniente si yo… -Titubeó-… si yo me quedara esta noche a dormir?

- _"Dormir?... Mmmm… no lo sé déjame preguntar…" _–Kura voltea a ver a su compañero- Ryou Malik quiere saber si habría algún problema si se queda a dormir –Cubre el auricular con la mano para no ser escuchado- Onegai di… que no se puede quedar.

- Si Kura, claro que puede quedarse –resolvió con entusiasmo.

- No! No puede –Contradijo- Ai, recuerda que esta es nuestra noche –Le recordó.

- Demo… ¿no lo podemos posponer para otra noche? –Preguntó inocente.

- Nani? Demo… demo… -Al borde de un shock.

- Onegaiii… -Ryou hace una cara de suplica.

- Haaaahhh… -Kura deja escapar un suspiro resignado- Ra, contigo no se puede… esta bien le diré que si…

- Arigato gozaimazu! –Le da un efusivo abrazo.

- … -Bakura regresa al teléfono- _"Malik… dice Ryou que si puedes quedarte"_

- Arigato

- _"Do utashimashite…Te esperamos" _–Finalizó.

- Hai –Malik cuelga el auricular dando por terminada la llamada, luego escucha a sus padres discutir- Ra, no otra vez…

- ¿Qué dijo… va a venir… se va a quedar… y… qué clase de sorpresa es la que tienes planeado? –Ryou interrogó ansiosamente a Kura.

- Hey… tranquilo…-Todo mareado- No comas ansias mi neko-chan pronto lo descubrirás –le acaricia la cabeza.

- Prr…-A Ryou le aparecen orejas, bigotes y cola de gato- No me vas a decir? –se le acurruca.

- Mmmm…-Kura finge meditar- No… no te voy a decir –Sonríe malicioso.

- Aaahhh que malo –Puchero de niño regañado-

- Malo… ese es mi segundo nombre –lo mira con malicia lo toma del mentón y le roba un beso- Y no creas que lo de esta noche lo dejaré pasar –le susurró al oído.

- Ra… creí que lo olvidaste –gotita.

- Eso quisieras… -toma a Ryou entre sus brazos y comienza a besarlo.

- Demo… Kura, en media hora tendremos visita! –Intentó detenerlo.

- Y eso que? Media hora es tiempo suficiente para mi –Carga al chico.

- Kura! Vaya que tienes prisa neh... –ríe picadamente.

- Oh si, dije que esta noche serás mío y así será –Sus ojos brillan como el fuego.

- Por todos los dioses no tengo escapatoria –finge sacrificio.

- Tu sacrificio será muy bien gratificado… -Kura lo lleva escaleras arriba, realmente no quería perder esa oportunidad, llevaban poco tiempo de ser pareja y ahora que vivían juntos pues que mejor forma de celebrar sino esa. Entra a la habitación, llega hasta la cama y lo acomoda suavemente y como niño cual regalo de cumpleaños se apresuró a desvestirlo, con suaves caricias y arrebatadores besos comenzó a hacerlo suyo; era su primera vez, pero juntos lograron subir y tocar el cielo…

Marik ya estaba harto de que sus padres discutieran y por lo que había sucedido anteriormente seguro no intervendría, siempre era igual su padre se emborrachaba hasta el cansancio y su madre le reprochaba el que estuviera desperdiciando su vida y dinero así…

- Y eso a ti que demonios te importa es MI dinero y yo lo gasto en lo que se me pegue la gana –Gritó Nefer a su esposa.

- Maldición, pero no para derrocharlo en un estupido vicio –Le refutó airada.

- Cállate –La toma de los hombros con fuerza y la sacude- Ya me tienes harto con tus estupideces

-No me callo porque bien sabes que es la verdad, te has vuelto un maldito borracho –Continuó reprochándole.

Paf

- Kyaaa! –Fue el gritó de dolor que dejó escapar Isis.

- Te dije que te callaras –Nefer le había propinado tremenda cachetada a su mujer.

- Te odio, eres un maldito no se como es que me fui a casar con un desgraciado como tú.

- Ja y yo no se como me case con una buena para nada que no sirve ni como mujer en la cama –le dijo muy hiriente.

- Perfecto!... perfecto eso es todo lo que quería escuchar si tan insignificante soy para ti me largo ahora mismo –le da la espalda dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- Te largas si! Pero no sin antes llevarte un recuerdo mío –La toma de la muñeca y la atrapa con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras comienza a besarla con frenesí.

- Su… suéltame… desgraciado no me toques –Le despreció intentando zafarse.

- Creíste que te dejaría ir tan fácil… a mi nadie me desprecia y se va tan fácilmente –Comienza a manosearla.

- Te dije que me sueltes! –Logra darle una cachetada.

- Estúpida! –Vuelve a golpearla logrando tumbarla al piso- Quise hacerlo por las buenas ahora abstente a las malas –La aprisiona contra el piso besándola con lujuria.

- Ra! –gritó desesperada pero Nefer continuaba.

- Suéltala! –Malik llegó de improviso para detener a su padre.

- Tu no te metas! –Toma a Malik por el cuello de su camisa. Isis aprovecha la intervención de Malik para salir huyendo sin importarle lo que le sucediera a su hijo…

- Gomen nasai…Malik –Isis se disculpó en un pensamiento.

- Pero quien demonios te has creído… ayudaste a esa maldita golfa y ahora tú pagarás las consecuencias –empuja al chico haciéndolo caer…

En casa de Ryou… aquella persona que había sido invitada ya se encontraba esperando en el recibidor, su semblante era de impaciencia, llevaba poco mas de quince minutos sentado sobre el sofá y esperando…

- Vaya Bakura solo me hiciste venir para perder mi tiempo… te lo agradezco, por esperar he perdido una cita muy importante –Gruñó chico, su apariencia era la de un moreno alto de cabellos rubios, y hermosos ojos color violeta.

- Ra gomen amigo… demo no desesperes ya no debe tardar en llegar –sonrió nervioso- "Grrr más le vale a Malik venir o me las pagará" –pensó apretando su puño derecho.

- Me preocupa… Malik no es de llegar tarde y si lo va a hacer siempre avisa, todo esto es muy extraño, tengo un mal presentimiento –Dejó decir un preocupado Ryou.

- Tranquilo aibou, nada malo le esta pasando ya veras que en cualquier momento sonará ese timbre indicando su llegada –Bakura miraba esperanzado hacia la puerta.

- Ja! buen intento Bakura… Bueno se acabo mi paciencia definitivamente me voy –Se pone de pie.

- No espera Marik… no crees que aun es temprano para irte… ¿qué te parece si en compensación te invito algo de licor? -Le ofreció como último recurso.

- Nan da to? Yo ya deje esos gustos –Respondió Marik indignado.

- Vamos no te hagas, yo se bien que te gusta… anda solo será una copita, además hay que celebrar que pude encontrarte y nuevamente estamos reunidos –Le dijo persuasivo.

- Etto…-dudó- Bueno pero solo una copita, que mañana tengo presentación. Mi carrera apenas inicia así que debo cuidarla y cuidarme –Terminó por aceptar.

- En verdad que esto no me gusta… Malik, espero que estés bien -murmuró un inquieto Ryou.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Glosario:

**Aibou:** Compañero.

**Arigato Gozaimazu:** Muchísimas gracias.

**Do Utashimashite:** De nada.

**Etto:** Eehh… Este… se usa para expresar duda.

**Gomen nasai:** Disculpame, lo siento mucho.

**Moshi, moshi:** Hola, diga? Se dice al contestar el teléfono.

**Nan da to:** Qué dijiste?

**Onegai:** Por favor.

* * *

N/A.- Hola! Antes que nada y más vale tarde que nunca… Feliz Año a todas mis lectoras, ojala y hayan tenido unas muy bonitas fiestas y se hayan divertido mucho y si subieron un poquito de peso pues tenemos todo un año para recuperarnos jajajajaja.

Ra creo que a estas alturas deben odiarme, en primera porque me tardo mucho en actualizar y segunda por todas las cosas que esta haciendo Nefertum, si desde el primer capitulo lo odiaron… jeh y eso que todavía falta el mero mole jiji…ya se me esta volviendo costumbre crear dudas y dejar en suspenso los chaps XD…bueno no digo más y a responder reviews!

**MikaDark:** Hola chica! Me da gusto que te este agrade el fic y bueno supongo que ahora si entiendes el plan de Bakura no, jijiji pues como habras visto se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de Marik, sorry por perderme Ra es que ya casi no tengo tiempo para actualizar y al parecer de ahora en adelante me demorare. Gracias por tu review nos leemos en el siguiente y el mas interesante chap… espera lo inesperado. Saludos.

**diosa Atena: **Ra parece que nuevamente decidi desaparecerme eh jejeje pero no es porque yo quiera simplemente ahora me es mas difícil actualizar, a mis musas les encanta irse muy seguido de vacaciones y me dejan mal con el fic jajajajaja y bueno

espero no te moleste, en cuanto a lo del huracán pues causo mas destrozos que muertes, nos dejo sin playas y sin diversión pero bueno ya nos estamos recuperando. Jejeje pues veras lo de Ishizu y su padre… no estas muy alejada de la realidad XD. Ra espero y te haya gustado el plan de Bakura, y por lo del cetro pues solo fue un elemento y puede que tenga o no algún uso en el fic. Ya viste Marik resulto de carne y hueso sin necesidad del cetro. Jejeje es parte de lo que uno puede hacer con un fic y sus personajes siempre le cambiamos todo a nuestro antojo. Nos leemos lo más pronto posible, Sayonara

**Katruina: **Ra una enorme disculpa por la demora pero bueno a parte de que las musas se van de vagas ya casi no tengo tiempo para poder escribir… jejeje tu pequeña teoria podría resultar muy cierta pero eso se verá mas adelante no me quiero adelantar. Oh y que te parecio lo de Ryou y Kura en este chap? se que no fue lemon, lemon pero bueno. Gracias por las felicitaciones navideñas y espero leerte en los reviews para este chap. Sayonara


	4. Lagrimas en la oscuridad

Capitulo 4.

Lagrimas en la oscuridad.

Ya pasan de las nueve y aquí estoy en la oscuridad de mi habitación, temblando de miedo recargado contra la puerta, dejándome caer lentamente… cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí?... eso ni yo mismo lo sé, ahora me aferro a mis piernas, no logro controlar mi temblor… gruesas lagrimas empiezan a recorrer mis mejillas, lloro presa del dolor…

- Por que?... POR QUE?

Grito desesperado, esperando que alguien me respondiera pero… se bien que ahora me encuentro solo y que nadie me responderá…

- Arg!

Me estremezco del dolor. Ra no puedo estar así me duele, mejor me dejo ir de lado hasta quedar recostado sobre el piso, siento como algo viscoso surge de mi ano, llevo una de mis manos hacia ese lugar, no me sorprende ver que se trata de mi propia sangre…

- Por qué papá… no tenías por qué hacerlo…

Cierro mis ojos, no puedo evitar hacerme esa pregunta una y otra vez… ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto?...

* * *

- Haaaahhh… creo que ya fue suficiente, el chico ya no llegó y no puedo esperar ni un minuto mas –dijo con fastidio Marik.

- Eehh… ha-hai ya no haré perder más tu tiempo… sumimasen no fue mi intención –se disculpó Bakura.

- No te preocupes Baky viejo amigo, teníamos mucho tiempo de no vernos así que después de todo valió la pena quedarme un rato –Repuso sonriente.

- Aja si como no… con eso de que te estas convirtiendo en la estrella del momento ya ni te acuerdas de los amigos –Bakura lo mira de reojo incrédulo.

- Jajaja –Marik se lleva una mano a la nuca- No es eso… es que entre ensayos, estudios de grabación y conciertos pues…

- Esta bien, solo por eso te disculpo –sonríe a medias.

- En fin ya tengo que irme –Marik se pone en pie.

- Ya traje el te… -Ryou escucha a Marik despedirse- Ya te vas? Demo y tu te?

- Hai, mañana tengo cosas importantes que hacer… pero antes de irme –toma la taza de te y bebe el contenido- Arigato estuvo delicioso, bueno ahora si… -se dirige hacia la puerta.

- Ok, te acompaño hasta la puerta –Se ofreció Bakura.

- No te preocupes me sé el camino –Antes de salir recuerda algo- Ah y sigue por el buen camino "Ladroncito" –le murmuró sonriéndole con malicia.

- Jhm lo mismo digo…"cuida tumbas" –le respondió Bakura devolviéndole el gesto.

- Ja na –se despide al salir.

- Ja na –le responden Ryou y Bakura.

- Jejeje que simpático es tu amigo demo… ¿por qué te llamo "ladroncito"? –inquirió por curiosidad.

- Na-Nani… lo… lo escuchaste? –preguntó horrorizado.

- Hai –sonrió ampliamente esperando respuesta.

- Etto… -Bakura se pone muy nervioso, no deseaba contar esa historia- "Oh Ra mándame una señal para no decirle" –suplicó en pensamiento.

Marik estaba por subir a su moto cuando al meter la mano en su bolsillo buscando las llaves del vehículo se da cuenta de que llevaba algo más…

- Ra olvide que traía estos pases –se da la media vuelta volviendo sobre sus pasos, llega hasta la puerta y toca el timbre.

- Pues veras es una larga historia que –El sonido del timbre lo interrumpe justo a tiempo- "Ra… domo arigato!"… ¿quién podrá ser?

- Debe ser Malik que al fin llego, yo abro! –Ryou se acercó emocionado a abrir la puerta- Que bueno que pudis…-dejó la palabra al viento al descubrir que no se trataba de Malik, cosa que lo entristeció un poco.

- Vaya no creí que el verme de nuevo y tan pronto te desagradara –dijo sorprendido por la reacción de Ryou.

- Nani? –Reaccionó ante el comentario- No… no eso, usted me ha caído bien es solo que pensé que era otra persona –Le sonrió.

- Ah pensaste que era el chico que están esperando jejeje disculpa si no resulte ser esa persona, pero bueno yo regresé para dejarles esto –le enseña los boletos- Son entradas para mi próximo concierto.

- Vaya, arigato gozaimazu! –Ryou toma los boletos.

- No es nada… Ja na! –Marik se da la media vuelta, se sube a la moto y se retira.

- Y bien? –Kura lo mira interrogante.

- Ra, creí que había sido Malik pero resultó ser tu amigo que vino a obsequiarnos estos pases para su concierto –respondió Ryou mostrándole los papeles para luego dejar escapar un gran suspiro.

- Oye no te parece curioso que tu amigo y mi amigo se llaman casi igual y hasta se parecen?... Como tú y yo, que bueno no nos llamamos igual pero nos parecemos empiezo a creer esa frase que dice que todos tenemos un doble en este mundo –Dijo un Kura afable- Oye ai por que esa cara? –inquirió al notar la preocupación del chico-

- No sé… sabes? Me preocupa Malik… tengo un mal presentimiento y si le paso algo malo y por eso no vino? –Expresó con más preocupación de solo imaginar lo peor.

- Oye y no se te ha ocurrido que para sacarte de esa duda puedes tomar el teléfono y llamarle?

- Ra pero que tonto –se da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- como no lo había pensado… arigato por recordármelo –se acerca a Kura y le da un fugaz beso- Ahora mismo le llamaré…

Ryou se apresura a tomar el teléfono y comenzar a marcar el número de la casa de Malik…

* * *

- Aww… -Me quejo después de pasarme con fuerza el estropajo sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, quiero quitarme toda esa suciedad que mi padre dejó sobre mí… pero sé que por mas que me talle y me bañe cientos de veces volveré a sentirme limpio…- Ahora estoy sucio… no volveré a ver a nadie…a nadie… -Nuevamente las lágrimas comienzan a correr por mis mejillas, me siento destrozado… con cuidado me visto y me dejo caer sobre mi cama… no quiero cerrar los ojos, no quiero recordar, pero mi mente es traicionera y me hace recordar…

Flash Back

- Pero quien demonios te has creído… ayudaste a esa maldita golfa y ahora tú pagarás las consecuencias – Nefer empuja al chico haciéndolo caer…

- Ra! –Malik cae sentado y asustado por la euforia de su padre inmediatamente se pone de pie e intenta huir.

- Donde crees que vas! –Nefer lo atrapa del brazo pegándole una fuerte cachetada que vuelve a tumbar a Malik- Te dije que me las ibas a pagar y eso vas a hacer… -se pone sobre las piernas del chico- Te crees muy hombrecito no? Pues vamos a ver que tanto lo eres –comienza a halar de su ropa con fuerza hasta romperla.

- Ra… pa-papá q-que vas a hacer… Ra… no papá… -gimió horrorizado Malik al ver lo que su padre pretendía hacer con él.

- Cállate y deja de gemir como mariquita estupido chiquillo –vuelve a pegarle- Ahora vas a saber lo que es ser un hombre… -Nefer se desabrocha el cinturón de sus pantalones, los cuales se baja incluyendo su ropa interior… luego hace lo mismo con Malik.

- Detente… no sabes lo que haces… -Malik forcejeaba intentando librarse pero por más que se esforzara con su padre este era mucho mas fuerte y entonces vio venir lo peor- No papá… Aaargg –gritó de dolor al ser penetrado por aquel hombre.

- Qué… no te gusta? –empuja con más fuerza- y que tal así? Mejor no?

- Raaa! –Malik sentía el alma y cuerpo desgarrársele de dolor.

- Eso es grita… grita! –los gritos de Malik eran una excitación para Nefertari

End Flash Back

- Ya basta… BASTA! –me aferro con fuerza a mi cabeza, queriendo detener tan horribles recuerdos, no lo soporto... me quiero morir… Escucho el teléfono sonar una vez más no quiero contestar… no voy a contestar…- Hermana… madre… por que… por que me abandonaron…

- Vamos… contesten… -imploraba Ryou al marcar por segunda vez sin obtener respuesta…- Ra… –corta la llamada.

- Que pasa ai… aun no te han contestado? –Bakura obtuvo un movimiento negativo por respuesta- No crees que pudieron ir a algún lado y por eso no contestan.

- Si creo que tienes razón… hoy es su cumpleaños y de seguro salio con su familia, Ra creo que me estoy preocupando de más –aceptó resignado.

- No te preocupes –se acerca a abrazarlo- el lunes que empiecen las clases lo verás.

- Por amon, había olvidado que este lunes empiezan las clases! –exclamo asustado, Kura solo rió divertido- Bueno aun así, iré mañana a visitarlo aun nos falta conseguir algunos libros.

- Esta bien, pero no creas que no te voy a acompañar...es aburrido estar todo el día aquí encerrado –se cruza de brazos.

- Jejeje ok -se frota un ojo y bosteza- oye no crees que ya es hora de ir a dormir.

- Haaa… hai… -Kura se contagia del bostezo de Ryou.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ciudad Domino…

- Ma… Malik! –despertó exaltada, la sangre la llamaba y le decía que algo andaba mal…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Ra que horror (Hikaru hecha un mar de lagrimas y cientos de pañuelos desechables regados por todo el piso) snif… pobre Malik... buaaaaaa… alguien que quiera unirse al club: Unidos para asesinar a Nefertum, será bienvenido. Bien esta vez tarde menos tiempo en actualizar pero siento que quedo corto el chap, bueno ya ni modo, aun asi espero y les haya gustado.

A responder reviews!

Hola **Katruina **que gusto saber que te agrado el capitulo anterior y si te dejo preocupada Malik en el cap. anterior… Ra supongo que ahora lo estarás mas… snif… que malo ha sido su papa… snif… ojala Ryou y Kura puedan ayudarlo… jejeje (que rapido cambio de animo n-n) aunque ellos no son los protagonistas también tienen su buena participación jiji no son encantadores, sobre todo Ryou que sabe conseguir lo que quiere… bueno amiga, gracias por tu review, saludos… ja ne.

**Holly-chan! **Amiga que gusto leerte de nuevo por aquí, ra yo me encuentro muy bien, arigato por preguntar… y tu que tal, como estas? Ra pues creo que ya era de esperarse el daño que le haría Nefer a Malik demo… espero que me haya quedado bien y te haya gustado.

Hermanito ra no llores… y gomen por lo que le estoy haciendo pasar a tu osito pero descuida llegara la luz que ilumine su camino… y el de la voz no eres tu, es alguien muy cercano a Malik bueno en este caso la unica persona con la que el se encuentra.

Yami amigo que gusto tenerte por aqui leyendo mi fic aunque no participes, espero que te este gustando y ya si no apareces pues sera en otro fic ¿vale? Saludos.

Sayonara chicos, arigato por su review.

Hermanita **Susuko** que sorpresa!… ups… no tienes por que disculparte al contrario disculpame de no avisarte que ya lo habia actualizado jejeje es que ya casi no te veo por el msn… y bueno muchas gracias por tus halagos, me hacen sentir y saber que voy por buen camino aunque a veces siento que le hace falta algo pero en fin siento dejarte picada una vez mas es algo que no puedo evitar… y si te dan a decidir cual fic es mejor pues tu solo di… me quedo con los dos XD… saludos y espero leerte pronto.

Hikaru: Coma **Vio-chan**! Arigato parte de lo que escribo en este fic es por la ayuda que me has brindado / Neith: hai entre Maat y yo tenemos una mente muy siniestra… sabes, las ideas de los chicos no están nada mal, es lo menos que se merece un tipo como Nefer.

Aker: por que no me lo envian, puede servirme para mi entrenamiento necesito de una victima para poder descargar mi furia y aprender a controlarme al cien.

Hikaru: si hai porque cuando te enojas, te enojas y das miedo… en fin, saludos al compa y a los niños, ja ne.


	5. Entre el infierno y el dolor

Capitulo 5

Entre el infierno y el dolor.

En otro lugar de cuidad domino, alguien se movía inquietamente sobre su cama mientras dormía

- Malik! –despertó exaltada, había tenido un mal sueño o eso era lo que su mente quería le quería hacer creer pero su corazón le decía otra cosa en el podía sentir una angustia profunda que le oprimía, rápidamente se puso en pie- Ra algo le pasa a Malik puedo sentirlo, me necesita! –se dijo a si misma mientras se despojaba de su pijama y se ponía ropa de salir, tomo su bolso, abrió la puerta y bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja y se detuvo en la acera en espera de algún vehiculo de alquiler- Maldición por que demonios no pasa ningún taxi o autobús.

La chica veía pasar uno que otro taxi pero todos ocupados y de los autobuses ni hablar, media hora y ni las luces de uno.

- Demonios! –Gruñó desesperada- No puede ser malditos transportes cuando más los necesitas no cuentas con ellos… grrrr… Malik gomen hice lo que pude –sintiéndose derrotada de tanto esperar se regresó al edificio- demo… mañana a primera hora estaré contigo...

---------

Sabado 7:00 a.m.

- Malik abre esta maldita puerta! –Gritó Nefertum golpeando la puerta de la habitación del chico.

- No… no voy a abrir… no voy a abrir –Murmuraba asustado, había pasado la noche en vela, pendiente de que su padre no irrumpiera en su habitación para abusarlo de nuevo.

- Estúpido malcriado, ábreme! –Golpea con más fuerza.

- No… no…

- Ahora verás –De una fuerte patada Nefertum logra abrir la puerta- Así que no querías abrirme eh –Va donde el chico se encontraba arrinconado aforrándose a sus piernas.

- No… no te me acerques, no me toques… vete… vete… -Decía aterrado.

- Levántate de una maldita vez y sírveme el desayuno –Exigió halándolo del brazo.

- No… su… suéltame… no te toques –Suplicaba Malik.

- Eres estúpido o que… me vas a servir el desayuno quieras o no –Lo toma del otro brazo.

- No… no… no lo haré… déjame… no me toques –Intenta librarse.

- Cállate –le pega una fuerte cachetada- No quieres obedecer eh, no te fue suficiente con lo de anoche? Puedo ver que no –lo arroja contra la cama-

- No… déjame… DEJAME! –Malik logra reunir fuerzas para empujar a su padre. Grave error.

- Hijo de perra! –encolerizado toma al chico de los cabellos y le pega un puñetazo en el estomago.

- Arg! –Malik se arrodilla doblado de dolor.

- Eres una basura, maldito estúpido –empieza a patearlo por las costillas- no sirves para nada.

- Arg… no… me duele… arg… basta… basta! –imploraba el chico en posición fetal cubriéndose la cara.

- Eso es suplícame… suplica hijo de perra…pero ni creas que así voy a tenerte compasión –Nefer tenia el aspecto del mismísimo demonio en persona, gozaba viendo a su propio hijo gritando de dolor y suplicándole lo dejara en paz.

- Basta… basta –gritaba el chico en cada patada, sentía un profundo dolor en sus costillas tal vez ya tendría una rota.

-Sabes? Anoche disfrute haciéndote el amor –deja de golpearlo para levantarlo y arrojarlo sobre la cama- contigo he tenido el mejor sexo que con esa puta que tiene por madre, pero sabes que es lo mejor… -se acerca a su oído para susurrarle- que tengo ganas de volver a repetirlo.

- No padre… te lo suplico… no me lastimes mas… prometo… prometo portarme bien… te… te lo juro –balbuceo temeroso agarrándose las costillas.

- Así que quieres portarte bien eh… perfecto tu mismo lo has dicho, así que se buen hijo y deja que tu padre satisfaga sus más profundos deseos contigo –el hombre sonreía malicioso- eres muy lindo sabes, eres como un ángel… -comienza a besarlo con suma lujuria mientras le acariciaba el rostro- desde que vi que te estabas convirtiendo en un hombrecito comencé a desearte… en verdad que el sexo sabe mejor contigo que con tu hermana

- Q… qué dices… tu… tu abusaste de hermana? Arg –Malik abrió sus ojos en impresión, todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta ante las comprometedoras caricias de su padre.

- Calla! –Nuevamente enfurece apretando al chico por el cuello- mas te vale que te quedes callado si no quieres que te de otra buena tunda. Ahora… -vuelve a besarlo- te deseo…

- Mmhhh… mmhh –Malik sentía el estomago revolvérsele, la confesión de aquel hombre aunado a lo que le hacía solo le provocaban un profundo asco, pero nada podía hacer, tenía una costilla rota y cualquier cosa que intentara sabía que le iría peor.

- A… aawww…-Nefer se estaba masturbando- anda, abre la boca… -Malik niega asustado- te digo que abras la maldita boca –toma al chico de su quijada, la cual presiona para obligarlo a abrir su boca y así poder verter en ella todo el semen que salía de su pene- ahora trágatelo!

- Gulp… -se escucha en la garganta de Malik que tragaba amargamente tan asqueroso líquido. Ese solo había sido el principio de una nueva tortura, nada podía doler más que un padre abusando de su propio hijo, incluso dolía más que los mismos golpes que nuevamente le pudiera propinar- aww… arg… aaaaawwww –gritaba ante las horribles embestidas…

Cuanto tiempo habría pasado desde ese nuevo abuso? Malik no lo sabía, pero su padre por fin se había cansado de él y decidió dejarlo ahí tirado sobre la cama, semidesnudo y con algunas heridas que no paraban de sangrar incluyendo la que le había causado por la penetración…

- A…yu…den…me –suplicó Malik antes de perder la consciencia…

---------

No muy lejos de ahí un autobús iba en camino, acercándose a su destino final

- Por Ra Malik! –Ishizu volvió a sentir una fuerte punzada en su corazón- onegai nii-chan espérame, pronto estaré contigo! -rápidamente baja del transporte y comienza a correr camino a casa- Ra ayúdame a llegar!

---------

- Bien, hoy parece ser un buen día! ¿Qué tal si vamos a casa de Malik? -Celebró un alegre y emocionado Ryou-

- Koneko pero que impaciente eres, recién desayunamos y ya quieres salir a la calle son las nueve de la mañana! –reclamó agobiado al ver la hora en el reloj de la pared.

- Oh vamos quiero ir a verlo, quiero saber si esta bien anda di que si, di que si… siiiii –Ojitos de gatito tierno.

- Ryou… sabes que detesto cuando haces eso –Kura lo mira de reojo.

- Jijiji lo sé por que crees que lo hago –Sonrió ampliamente.

- Bah! esta bien iremos -Respondió Kura con semblante resignado.

- Sugoi! Eres el mejor! –se abalanza sobre el en un efusivo abrazo.

- Jejeje son estas cosas por las que me hago del rogar –le susurró maliciosamente al oído.

- Ah si? Que malo –Ryou hace pucheros- pero aun así te quiero –besa con dulzura a Kura.

- Etto… jejejeje… vamos o no respondo de mis actos cuando te pones así –suavemente lo suelta del abrazo.

- Hai –toma la mano de Kura llevándolo hacia la puerta.

diiiing doooong

- Será Malik? –preguntó Ryou

- No lo creo, él acostumbra tocar la puerta no el timbre.

- Mmmm tienes razón –abre la puerta.

- Ohayou! –saludó un sonriente moreno.

- Marik-san ohayou –le respondió Ryou.

- Tu tan temprano y por aquí, pero no que tenias un compromiso? –fue el recibimiento que Kura le dio en vez de responder saludo.

- Vaya forma de recibir a un amigo, que teniendo el día libre decide venir a verte, no cambias "ladroncito" –Marik le devolvió la grosería.

- No me llames "ladroncito" sabes bien que no me gusta –bufó entre dientes.

- Jajajaja es la costumbre –rió burlesco.

- Aja! –ryou golpea puño en mano- Marik podrías decirme por qué llamas así a Kura?

- Na… nani? –Bakura exclamó pasmado.

- No te lo ha dicho? –Marik mira de reojo a Bakura- Kura, no niegues tu pasado por muy oscuro que sea –negó con un movimiento de su dedo índice.

- Tu mismo lo has dicho mi pasado y como tal ya paso a la historia, murió, se acabó, no voy a decirlo y asunto terminado –Kura se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño visiblemente molesto.

- Esta bien, no preguntaré más… -Ryou deja escapar un suspiro de tristeza- Bueno, oye Marik nosotros vamos de salida, no te gustaría acompañarnos?

- Pues… -mira a Kura y una gotita resbala por su nuca- No creo que a Baky le agrade la idea.

- Bah, puedes venir veo que traes tu moto y un compartimiento adicional y no tengo ganas de caminar así que… serás nuestro transporte –sonrió por su comentario pues quería hacer enojar a su amigo.

- Muy bien no hay problema, uno ira conmigo y el otro en el compartimiento –aceptó sin un ápice de molestia.

- Perfecto yo quiero ir contigo –Ryou dio una palmada de emoción- siempre he querido ir en una moto.

- Pues es muy emocionante! Bien eso mi amigo Baky quiere decir que tu irás en el compartimiento –le dice al momento de subirse a la moto.

- Ya lo sé no tienes que decírmelo –gruñó entre dientes, sentándose en el carrito adjunto.

- Iremos a casa de mi amigo Malik, yo te guío –Ryou se sienta atrás de Marik abrazándolo por la cintura.

-… -Kura siente la sangre hervirle- "Tranquilo… no pasa nada, solo se esta sosteniendo para no caer… respira… uno… dos… tres" –mientras pensaba en tranquilizarse la moto empieza a avanzar.

---------

- Por fin… por fin he llegado…ah… ah… -Ishizu se encontraba de pie frente a la casa Ishtar, respirando agitadamente por la carrera que emprendió para poder llegar- bien, ahora voy a entrar –se acerca a la puerta notando que se encuentra ligeramente abierta y sin dudar decide entrar esperando a que su padre estuviera ahí para gritarle y correrla pero nada- hola… hay alguien en casa… Malik? –se da cuenta del desorden en la sala y le hace temer lo peor- por Ra alguien entró a robar! Malik… Malik… -desesperada al no obtener respuesta decide subir rápidamente las escaleras para llegar a la habitación del chico- Malik… nii-chan, dónde estás… respóndeme… Ma –abre súbitamente la puerta de su habitación y lo que sus ojos ven la dejan completamente horrorizada, ahí sobre la cama yacía su querido hermanito con un muy mal aspecto- Por todos los dioses… MALIK! –corre hacia la cama- Malik… Malik… nii-chan, respóndeme… -lo toma entre sus brazos empezando a llorar- nii-chan… snif… snif… ah… ha ha… haaaa… ayúdenme… onegai… ayúdenme! –gritó desesperada.

---------

- Ya estamos cerca. Mira es allí –Ryou le señaló la casa que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

- Vaya un poco lejos –Marik avanza hasta estacionarse frente a la casa. – Ya llegamos… mmmhhh se nota que es un chico bien neh –se quita el casco.

- Hai… pero eso no quiere decir que sea…

- AYÚDENME! –aquel gritó desesperado cortó las palabras de Ryou.

- Ra alguien necesita ayuda! –dijo Bakura.

- Esa voz… es la hermana de Malik!

Rápidamente bajan de la moto e irrumpen en la casa en búsqueda de la chica.

- Ayúdenme! –vuelve a repetir.

- Viene de arriba! –señaló Marik e inmediatamente van escaleras arriba.

- Ishizu que… -Ryou llegó siendo el primero en ver lo ocurrido, ahí sobre la cama se encontraba Ishizu abrazando a un inconsciente Malik el cual cubría con una sábana- Ma… Masaka… –exclamó aturdido.

- … -Marik también queda pasmado.

- Que es lo que… -sigue la mirada de los chicos- por todos los dioses del panteón egipcio!

- Ayu… ayúdenme… mi… mi nii-chan… Malik… Malik esta… esta muy mal… onegai… ayúdenme –suplicaba Ishizu entre lagrimas.

- Kura… un… un médico… llama a un médico! –reaccionó Ryou.

- Ha… hai! –Bakura buscaba con la mirada el objeto.

- No… para cuando llegue el médico el chico podría haber empeorado… Ra… yo puedo llevarlo en mi moto –se ofreció Marik.

- O… onegai ayúdalo –le pide Ishizu.

- No tienes que pedírmelo –Marik se acerca para tomar al chico entre sus brazos pudiendo ver finalmente su rostro- "Por Ra pero si es un chico muy lindo y se ve tan inocente como un ángel… solo un verdadero demonio se atrevería a tocarlo y hacerle daño" –pensó al quedar cautivado por el frágil y mal herido rostro-

- Lo más adecuado sería llevarlo en auto, un taxi estaría bien –Sugirió Bakura.

- De acuerdo, hey chica eres su hermana ¿verdad? –Marik recibe un si casi inaudible- Vamos.

Marik sale de la habitación con Malik en brazos seguido por una Ishizu que se movía solo por inercia pues aun seguía absorta en su impresión, tras ellos iban Ryou y Bakura. Momentos después todos se encontraban a bordo de un taxi rumbo al hospital más cercano…

- "Ra Malik… quién se habrá atrevido a hacerte semejante atrocidad" –pensaba Ryou al ver el rostro malherido de su mejor amigo; él por ser menudo le toco estar en el asiento de atrás junto con Marik e Ishizu quien no dejaba de acariciar el cabello de su pequeño hermano.

- Nii-chan… perdóname… perdón nunca debí dejarte solo… nunca… todo esto es culpa mía no debí dejarte con él… maldito… –murmuraba Ishizu con rabia- demo… onegai no te mueras… tu tienes que vivir… no mereces morir.

- Tranquila, él no morirá –Le dijo Marik para consolarla pues había escuchado las últimas palabras de la chica.

- Arigato –respondió con una débil sonrisa.

El conductor del taxi detuvo el andar del auto pues ya habían llegado al nosocomio, Bakura fue el encargado de pagar el servicio, en lo que Ryou, Ishizu y Marik llevaban a Malik dentro del hospital. Un galeno y dos enfermeras fueron los que recibieron al chico para llevarlo de inmediato a la sala de emergencias… Fuera de la sala se podía ver a Ryou sentado en una silla con la cabeza agachada jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, Bakura esta a su lado con un semblante aparentemente tranquilo pero estaba igual de nervioso, a un lado de ellos y de pie estaba Marik con los brazos cruzados viendo a una Ishizu que caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro, todos en espera de que el galeno saliera del cuarto y les informara de la condición del chico…

CONTINUARA…

Hikaru: Hola hola, he regresado con un nuevo chapter y esta vez mucho más pronto de lo esperado! Jejeje bueno en parte ha sido la buena inspiración que me llegó para escribirlo rápido y al apoyo que mi nii-chan Marik me ha estado dando, arigato nii-chan por animarme cuando me siento frustrada por la falta de inspiración. Ra nuevamente hice sufrir a mi otro hermanito… snif… que mala soy… snif… pero bueno espero que Ishizu haga algo por él, ya va siendo hora de que Nefer pague por sus fechorías. Ah y sean todas bienvenidas al club! Gracias por unirse y dejenme decirles que estoy abierta ante cualquier sugerencia para hacerle pagar a ese mal nacido.

Bien a agradecer RR

Hola **Katruina**, bienvenida al club tienes el gran honor de ser la afiliada numero uno! Sigue entrenando con esfuerzo y empeño con tu espada pues la finalidad del club es lograr el mejor asesinato contra Nefer muajajajaja, err pues si Kura y Marik tuvieron algo que ver en el pasado pero solo eran asuntos digamos que contra la ley, por eso Kura no quiere hablar… y bueno ya nos leemos en el siguiente chap. Saludos!

Coma **Maat**! Ra… tranquila… no llores… huh que rápido te recuperas neh (hikaru saca un pañuelo para secar una gotita de sudor) bueno pues bienvenida al club, y ya sabes la nueva propuesta… cualquier plan para acabar con Nefer sera felizmente aceptada… y tu segmet, que no ya neftis y montu te habían encerrado? Bueno si, yo escribo el fic pero tu ayuda y consejos también cuentan ññ… nos vemos pa la boda y saludos a Paty-chan!

**Senko**! Chica te doy la mas cordial bienvenida al club y ya sabes la propuesta ok, jejeje pues creo que a partir de este capitulo Ishizu tendrá que tomar una decisión para el bien de ella y Malik, saludos, ja ne!

Privet **Suzuko**… jejeje bueno creo que en este capitulo logre compensar lo corto que me quedó el anterior y además pude actualizar antes de lo que tenia esperado, y bueno ojala este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Ah y mucha suerte en tus exámenes pa que los pases todos con una buena calificación, cuidate… ja ne!

**Ina-Mizuki** bienvenida al fic jejeje que bueno que controlaste tu rabia y que tu prima te haya dejado leer … bueno es un gusto saber que te cause interes lo que escribo y que sea de tu agrado… gracias, cuidate, saludos y hasta pronto!

P.D. Aprovechando que es 14 de Febrero, quiero desearles un muy feliz San Valentin, que reciban todo el amor, chocolates y regalitos de parte del ser amado, de sus amistades y la familia. Feliz Dia!


	6. Almas rotas

Capitulo 6

Almas rotas.

Cuánto tiempo había pasado… dos horas, tres? La espera para una respuesta médica parecía toda una eternidad, pero en realidad apenas y había transcurrido media hora

- Ra ya paso mucho tiempo y no nos dicen nada, por que tardan tanto? –Gruñó desesperada Ishizu- que tal si empeoro o si…

- Ni lo pienses ni lo digas… -pidió un asustado Ryou.

- Gomen… -se disculpó la chica.

- Señorita Ishtar –la llamó con semblante serio e inexpresivo el galeno que se llevó a su hermano para atenderlo y que recién salía de la sala de emergencias.

- Doctor! dígame cómo está mi hermanito, no se va a morir ¿cierto? –inquirió esperando la peor noticia.

- Nada de eso, su hermano presenta fractura de dos costillas y diversas contusiones en cuerpo y cara. Tuvimos que inmovilizarlo del pecho por lo de sus costillas, y darle algunas puntadas en labio inferior y ceja izquierdos, así que por esa parte no se preocupe en un par de meses podrá recuperarse –dijo el galeno para alivio de todos- pero… en cuanto a lo otro…

- Lo otro, qué quiere decir con eso? –preguntó confundida.

- Sabe, lo que le voy a decir es muy serio –voltea a ver a los chicos que la acompañaban y lo miraban expectantes- venga conmigo... –guía a la chica a un lugar poco apartado para que los otros no escucharan.

- Si, que sucede? –lo invitó a continuar.

- Antes de decir nada primero quise cerciorarme consultando a un especialista para estos casos y después del análisis… -hace una pausa- señorita Ishtar me temo que lo que le voy a decir no va a ser de su agrado…

- Do-Doctor me está asustando, q-que es lo que tiene mi hermano?

- Su hermano Malik fue victima de una violación –respondió directo y sin rodeos.

- Que?... por Ra, no puede ser… -dijo en un hilo de voz poniéndose completamente pálida, sintiendo como si todo el mundo se le viniera encima. Cómo era posible que su padre llegara a tanto? Salió del shock para entrar en una crisis nerviosa contra el galeno- No! No es verdad dígame que no es cierto! –lo agarra de su bata- Malik no pudo haber sido violado el no, por Ra el no... –siente sus piernas flaquear- padre eres un miserable! A caso no te basto con arruinarme la vida a mi!-rompe en un llanto desgarrador cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

- Se… señorita esta usted bien? –preocupado el galeno se agacha para quedar a la altura de la chica- qué es lo que ha dicho?

- Maldito… -golpea con rabia el piso- Maldito! –grita hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- Por favor tranquilícese! –le pidió el galeno.

- Como quiere que me tranquilice… si al maldito no le bastó con arruinarme la vida como para arruinar la vida de mi hermano también… -reprochó exaltada, al escuchar los gritos de la chica los chicos se acercan donde ellos.

- Qué dice… que su padre… su padre fue el que abusó de su hermano y de usted también, esta segura? –preguntó sorprendido.

- Que si estoy segura? Que si estoy segura? Claro que estoy segura! Ese mal nacido ha abusado de mi desde que tenía quince años! –confesó finalmente, dejando pasmados a sus acompañantes.

- Por dios y por que no ha hecho nada por denunciarlo, que no sabe que el incesto es un delito muy grave que debe pagarse con cárcel! –ahora era el médico quien se exaltaba.

- Porque usted no conoce a mi padre… el… el amenazó con matarme si decía una sola palabra -murmuró temerosa recordando las amenazas de su padre…

**Flash Back**

- _Mal-Maldito… esta… esta es la última vez que me tocas porque ahora si te voy a denunciar -Masculló Ishizu entre dientes mientras se acomodaba su ropa con brusquedad, la rabia que sentía era enorme._

- _Y tu crees que te tengo miedo? Jajajaja si años atrás no te atreviste a hacerlo menos lo harás ahora –Rió divertido Nefer._

-_ Quieres ver? –Se acerca al teléfono de su habitación, toma el auricular y comienza a marcar…- Arg! –Ishizu sintió una fuerte mano aprisionarla por su cuello obligándola a soltar el teléfono._

_-Tu dices una sola palabra y no me tocaré el corazón para matarte –amenazó estrujándole con mas fuerza el cuello._

_- Arg… adelante… ma… mátame… me harías… un gran… favor… -respondió desafiante._

_-No soy tan estúpido –le da un puñetazo en el estomago._

_- Aaarggg –Ishizu siente el aire escaparse de sus pulmones._

_-Pero ni creas que me he retractado… una provocación más y cumplo mi palabra ¿entendido? Ah y cuidado de decirle algo de esto a tu madre y hermano o ellos también la pagarán –la libera de su opresión, la empuja sobre la cama y se da la media vuelta para salir de la habitación dibujando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. _

_-Cof… cof… cof… te… te odio, eres un desgraciado… maldito! –gritaba con desprecio al verlo salir._

**End Flash Back**

- Pero señorita esto no se puede quedar así su padre ha cometido un delito y debe pagar, tiene que denunciarlo! –insistió el galeno.

- Iie… no puedo, no puedo –Ishizu temblaba de miedo.

- Ishizu, que pasa… tan grave esta Malik –Ryou estaba asustado- Ishizu? -la mira preocupado al no obtener respuesta.

- Esta bien, no la presionaré más… –desistió el medico- No se preocupen, el joven Ishtar está bien, pueden pasar a verlo en el cuarto numero mil quinientos dos, pasando el primer pasillo la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

- Arigato –agradecieron Kura y Marik.

- Vamos Ishizu –le dijo Ryou al momento que la guiaba al lugar indicado- Nosotros esperaremos afuera

* * *

- Malik, onii-chan… -Dijo al momento de entrar al cuarto sin darse cuenta de haber dejado la puerta entre abierta, camina hacia la camilla toma una silla y se sienta a un lado para acariciarle el cabello, el semblante de su hermano con el rostro golpeado, vendajes en su cuerpo y un catéter suministrándole suero, le rompía el corazón - gomen ne onii-chan… gomen ne…

- No me toques… -murmuró Malik al escuchar la voz y sentir las caricias de su hermana.

- Malik… -la chica retiró su mano al escucharlo- Malik soy yo Ishizu, ya estoy aquí… no temas, ya estoy aquí –vuelve a acariciarlo.

- No me toques! –reaccionó abriendo los ojos pegándole bruscamente en la mano para que dejara de acariciarlo.

- Nii-chan! –se sorprende- go… gomen ne... –su mirada pasa de la sorpresa a la tristeza.

- Onee-san… por que… por que me dejaste solo… por que me dejaste con el… por que! –Malik le exigía con la mirada y cruda voz las respuestas a esas preguntas.

- Yo… no… no lo se… yo -siente como el miedo la paraliza… por qué no podía darle una respuesta.

- Solo dime por que! Te das cuenta de lo que me hizo?... te das cuenta? –ve a su hermana esconder su mirada tras unos mechones de cabello- solo mírame! Mira como me ha dejado… te parece poco? Pues es poco, comparado a lo que me hizo porque el… el me violó… me escuchas me violó!

- Ya basta… basta, no digas esa palabra! –Ishizu suplicaba se tapa los oídos aterrada- No la digas… -los ojos de la chica temblaban de miedo.

- Onee-san –Malik la mira sorprendido recordando las palabras de su padre… _"El sexo sabe mejor contigo que con tu hermana"_ no había querido creerlo, pero al ver la reacción de su hermana comprendió que no era mentira- Tú también…

- Ma… Malik onegai… per… perdóname yo… es mi culpa… es mi culpa –se cubre el rostro empezando a llorar- por… por huir de casa, por tenerle miedo, por huir de sus abusos y amenazas, el te hizo esto… perdóname no pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos…

* * *

- Masaka! –Exclamó Ryou sorprendido, sin querer al estar cerca de la puerta que se encontraba ligeramente abierta, lo había hecho escuchar la terrible confesión.

- Eh? Ryou que pasa… por que esa cara? –Kura se extraño de la repentina reacción de su aibou.

- Ai… -asustado se refugia en el pecho de Kura- las cosas son peor de lo que imaginamos… onegai… nunca me dejes solo, nunca dejes que alguien me lastime.

- Ra, Ryou –sorprendido, abraza al chico en protección- Sabes que yo nunca te dejaré ni permitiré que nadie te haga daño demo… por qué me dices todo esto?

-… -Marik solo escuchaba y observaba la escena…en situaciones como esas se sentía solo… como le gustaría tener a alguien a quien abrazar.

- Kura… el padre de Ishizu y Malik… abuso de ellos… su padre los… violó –le respondió aforrándose más a él.

- Nan da to? –Kura y Marik quedaron más que sorprendidos por las palabras de Ryou.

- Escuche cuando ambos lo dijeron… -reafirmó el joven albino.

* * *

- Onee-san por qué lo hizo, por qué nos arruinó la vida así… ya nada tiene sentido, mi vida esta arruinada, estoy sucio… ya nadie me querrá así –Malik miraba con desprecio sus manos para luego cerrarlas en puño.

- Malik… -coloca sus manos sobre los puños de su hermanito- aun tienes a tus amigos... y me tienes a mi… -le sonrió para animarlo.

- Ya no creo que quieran seguir siendo mis amigos… como van a querer tener a un amigo como yo… que… ha sido manchado por una violación? No tiene sentido… nada tiene sentido… lo único que deseo es morir –un par de lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

- Onii-chan, no digas eso… -Ishizu siente su corazón partirse en mil pedazos, escuchar hablar así a su hermano le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma- Tu aun tienes mucho por vivir…

- Iie… si vivir, es vivir en ese maldito infierno entonces prefiero mil veces morir –expresó con eminente desprecio.

- Con que quieres morir eh –interrumpió Bakura al momento de entrar al cuarto junto con Ryou.

- Kura… Ryou… que… que hacen aquí? –se sorprendió de verlos ahí que sin darse cuenta levantó su cuerpo para quedar sentado.

- Y todavía lo preguntas? Por todos los dioses que pregunta más tonta, vinimos a verte claro está –respondió un Bakura ofendido.

- Ishizu no debiste decirles… -la mira acusadoramente-

- Bueno chicos, yo los dejo a solas –se acerca donde Ryou y Bakura- Onegai anímenlo aunque sea un poco

- Hai! –respondió Ryou con una pequeña sonrisa e Ishizu salió del cuarto

- Gomen chicos demo… no quiero ver a nadie –voltea su rostro para no mirarlos.

- Pues que grosero de tu parte, todavía que nos preocupamos por ti y te traemos a este hospital nos agradeces así… vaya amigo que eres –reprochó Bakura.

- Kura no seas así…-le pidió Ryou.

- Gomen… -se disculpó Malik dándoles la cara.

- Ra… amigo lo que te paso fue algo horrible, entendemos que te sientas mal y que no quieras vernos… pero somos tus amigos y estamos contigo pase lo que pase –le expresó Ryou con una mirada sincera.

- Ryou… yo… -el rubio quedó sin palabras.

- Ok, yo igual me disculpo no debí reaccionar así –Kura saca la lengua y se soba la nuca- y para que veas que tan buen amigo soy, quiero presentarte a alguien.

- Demo…

- No te preocupes es una buena persona –Kura abre nuevamente la puerta e invita a Marik a pasar- Te presento a mi amigo Marik

- … -Malik quedó sorprendido de ver a su otro igual.

- Ho… Hola –fue lo único que Marik atinó decir. Si Malik le pareció un chico lindo cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos con los ojos cerrados, ahora que podía ver esos ojos color violeta quedó prendido de tal hermosura que en ellos veía y una vez más vio en él al mas hermoso ángel que jamás hubiera imaginado poder ver.

- Hola… -respondió ocultando su mirada tras unos mechones rubios, se sentía avergonzado de que lo vieran en ese estado.

- Co… como estas… -preguntó intentando romper el hielo.

- … -Malik evitó responder.

- Que baka soy! gomen no debí hacer esa pregunta –se reprochó dándose una palmada en la frente.

- I… Iie –Malik mueve la cabeza en negación- Esta bien solo es una pregunta cortés no te preocupes –respondió con la mirada aún oculta.

- Oye Marik… por qué no cantas una canción? –sugirió Bakura.

- Nani? Eres cantante? –llevado por la sorpresa se atrevió a levantar la mirada para ver a Marik.

- Ha… hai –respondió apenado.

- Siii… canta esa que dice... "quiero ser el ángel que cuide de ti… la luz para tu alma… tu sonrisa en la mañana" –sugirió Ryou muy sonriente.

- Ah… "Déjate amar" neh –dijo al recordar esa parte de la letra.

- Hai… hai, es muy bonita… onegai… cántala ¿si? –le pidió con unos ojitos brillando de emoción.

- De acuerdo… -Malik hace un carraspeo para aclarar su garganta…

_Ven, espera un momento y escúchame bien_

_Vas en busca de paz, y que tal si en mi puedes hallar_

_Ese poco de amor que inunde tu alma y cautive tu mundo_

_Y convierta en segundos tu dolor en canción_

_Ven, yo se que no es fácil volver a confiar_

_Que no deja un buen sabor todo ese engaño_

_Y no voy a hacerte daño_

_Aun no es tarde debes darte otra oportunidad._

El moreno cierra sus ojos para concentrarse en la letra y la entonación…

_Y quiero ser yo quien sorprenda tus sueños, _

_Cayendo mí canto con la madrugada _

_No es mucho pedir si quiero ser tu dueño _

_Y ser la razón de todas tus miradas _

_Mis ojos podrían decirlo por mí._

Ryou empieza a mecerse al ritmo del tono, mientras Kura se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos para escuchar…

_Yo quiero adornar tu camino con rosas_

_Que donde tú vayas perfume tus pasos_

_Te quiero mostrar que la vida es hermosa_

_Que puedo partir tu tristeza en pedazos_

_Podría morir por tenerte en mis brazos…_

_Ven, yo no quiero ser uno más del montón_

_No es que vaya millón, Hace siglos que espero tu amor_

_Ya no pude aguantar, Desde que te vi te he querido en silencio_

_Y se rompe mi pecho de verdad, déjate amar_

_Ven, quiero ser el ángel que cuide de ti_

_Solo quiero ser luz para tu alma, Tu sonrisa en la mañana_

_Estoy seguro que también podrás amarme así._

- Que bonita canción – murmuró Malik con los ojos cerrados escuchando muy atento cada palabra, pues algo le hizo sentir como si la canción fuera dedicada a él, y sin saberlo era verdad, Marik poco le conocía, pero el chico ya le había cautivado el corazón con esa primer mirada y le nació dedicársela en silencio

_Y quiero ser yo quien sorprenda tus sueños, _

_Cayendo mí canto con la madrugada _

_No es mucho pedir si quiero ser tu dueño _

_Y ser la razón de todas tus miradas. _

_Y podrá vestirme de color, _

_Cada día en el que no aya sol _

_Yo podría hacer feliz tu vida, _

_Solo con cantarte mi canción._

- Sugoi! Me encanta esa canción –le elogió un Ryou emocionado- Tu que opinas Malik, verdad que es muy bonita? –nota que el chico aun permanece con los ojos cerrados-

- Malik… te sientes mal?

- Es una canción muy bonita… demo… -abre los ojos- podrían dejarme solo… quiero descansar… -pidió con una triste mirada.

- Malik… -Ryou también entristeció por la mirada de su amigo.

- Gomen… si es por lo que dice la canción no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal –se disculpó Marik.

- Iie… no te preocupes…. solo quiero estar solo –volvió a recostarse.

- De acuerdo te dejaremos descansar –Kura entendió la indirecta- Pero si algo se te ofrece estaremos afuera.

- Arigato…–nuevamente cerró sus ojos- Snif… snif… -el chico empezó a sollozar, en verdad que la letra le había llegado pero le dolía… le dolía pensar que nunca llegaría a encontrar a alguien que lo quisiera porque se sentía sucio, una basura que nadie amaría.

- Malik… –dijo Ryou en silencio al escuchar los sollozos de su amigo antes de salir de la habitación.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Hikaru: Konnichiwa! Bien esta vez seré muy breve…. Que tal eh, otra vez hice un chap mas extenso que los anteriores y diganme a poco no estuvo kawaii? Sobre todo la canción que Marik le dedicó a Malik... jiji para los que la conocen y para los que no... como lo dice Marik se titula "Dejate Amar" del grupo Intocable y bien dije que sería breve así que a agradecer reviews!

**Senko**! Que gusto tenerte una vez más por aquí… jejejeje pobre Malik verdad? No lo dejo vivir tranquilo ;; pero no te preocupes ese Nefer ya las pagara y respondiendo a tus preguntas… si el hombre es un enfermo sexual! O mejor dicho un pedofilo ¬¬… muchas gracias por tus ánimos, saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente chap… ja ne!

**Holly-chan**, hola amiga o! jejeje gracias por tu review… mmm el pasado de Kura jijiji pues si, no es nada mas… que el hecho de haber sido un ladrón solo que no quiere decirle a Ryou no por perderlo, pues fue una bonita época que disfrutó pero quiere dejarla ahí, en el pasado…

Verdad Kura? Etto… puedo decirte así cierto? Jejeje digo que tal si te molesta pues no nos conocemos mucho para que ya te llame asi –gotita en la nuca- pero dime… te ha gustado la forma en la que apareces en el fic? Ra… no se si lo hago bien pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

Ra… hermanito parece que a ti solo te hago llorar… gomen ne –llorando junto con Marik- como crees que voy a matar a mi cuñadito… de ninguna forma no soy tan cruel como para hacerle eso… además ya diste el primer paso en cantarle! Y aunque no resulto bien… tu tranquilo que es el principio para un mejor camino en la vida de mi cuñadito.

Err Yami amigo! que bueno tenerte por aquí a pesar de que no aparezcas jejeje y ya no pelees tanto con mi hermanito –gotita en la nuca-

Hola **Mika Selket** jejeje pues bien en este chap se supo sobre la condicion de Malik que bueno físicamente no es nada comparado a lo emocional, como va, va a necesitar de mucho amor y cariño para poder sanar y que mejor remedio que Marik, ya dio el primer paso!... Mika Dark gracias por tus elogios, jejejeje… cuidense y hasta pronto

Hola **Vio-chan**, hola niños! Jejeje coma… asi que te diste una escapadita pa leer mi fic, pero creo que no fue escapadita porque hasta te diste tiempo de leer mi fic de rayearth jijiji

Latis: Aja… a ti es a quien quería encontrar (viendo fríamente a violeta)

Hikaru: Ra… La… Latis por que esa cara (gotita)

Latis: estoy sumamente enojado contigo coma… como pudiste hacerme eso…(una venita resalta de su frente)

Hikaru: Ha… hacerte el que… (toda nerviosa por la actitud de latis presentia algo malo)

Latis: Creyeron que nunca me iba a enterar de lo que tienes planeado escribir en tu fic? Así que Ran Fujimiya y Hikaru eh y lo peor de todo… tu hikaru apoyándola para que lo haga.

Hikaru: Na… Naniiiiii! leiste nuestras conversaciones? (gesto de horror)

Latis: Hai… dejaste abierto el archivo (mirada inquisitiva a hikaru)

Hikaru: Por todos los dioses…. Vio-chan (la agarra de la muñeca) corre por tu vida! (corre llevándose a violeta)

Latis: Cobardes no huyan!

Hikaru: Ra estamos muertas… coma gracias por tu review… ahí nos vemos en el otro lado, ja ne!

Hola **diosa Atena**, que gusto tenerte por aquí de nuevo jijiji igual pienso lo mismo del buen Malik en el fondo es un chico muy adorable… pero ese Nefer esta verdaderamente enfermo, ha sido muy cruel con el… ah pero hay un dios que todo lo ve y ya pagara por todos sus pecados jijiji… ah y disculpa la tortura ya se me hizo costumbre dejar los chaps en suspenso… espero ye te haya gustado este, cuidate… sayonara!


	7. Decisiones

Capitulo 7

Decisiones.

Ishizu salió del cuarto con la esperanza de que los amigos de su pequeño hermano le animaran un poco, camino hacia los asientos que había fuera del cuarto y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre uno de los asientos. Al igual que Malik se sentía inútil, una basura, alguien que no servía para nada… tal y como si padre se había empeñado a decirle todo el tiempo…

- Siempre tuvo razón, no sirvo para nada... creí que huyendo todo acabaría pero… por mi estupidez Malik fue el que pago -Con la cabeza agachada apretaba manos y dientes con fuerza- Maldito, no tenías por que hacerle esto… quiero enfrentarte pero tengo tanto miedo, no por mi sino por el… –cubre su rostro con ambas manos empezando a llorar en impotencia y desesperación. De pronto sintió que alguien ponía una mano sobre su hombro y levantó la cabeza para ver a la persona.

- Ishizu… ¿estas bien? –preguntó Ryou, al verla en ese estado podía imaginar por lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Como está… lograron animarlo un poco? –les preguntó esperanzada haciendo a un lado su propio dolor.

- Se puede decir que lo intentamos… -respondió Marik acongojado.

- Entiendo… -balbuceó entristecida- Como quisiera poder hacer algo pero… no puedo… no puedo hacer nada… -recibió por respuesta de la morena quien volvía a apretar sus puños con fuerza.

- ¿Y por qué no? –preguntó Ryou.

- Porque…

- ¿Tienes miedo no es así? –intervino Bakura- Miedo de que fuera a cumplir con su amenaza.

- Que... co…como sabes que… -Ishizu preguntó sorprendida y asustada.

- Es lo más común en estos casos, el agresor siempre intimida a su victima con alguna amenaza… -dejo decir el albino- "jhm…si lo sabré yo que siempre lo hice con mis victimas" –pensó.

- Si, lo admito tengo miedo… miedo de que al hablar ese maldito cumpla su amenaza y vuelva a hacerle algo a mi hermano… por eso… por eso no puedo hacer nada –aceptó presa del pánico.

- ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que por no hacer nada, él volverá a hacerlo una y otra vez, dime esa es la vida que quieres para ti y tu hermano? Yo creo que no –reclamó Marik, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Yo… -Ishizu estaba impresionada, que egoísta estaba siendo de nuevo pensando solo en su propio miedo.

- Ishizu, lo que te paso a ti y a tu hermano no puede quedarse así… sabemos que tienes miedo pero piénsalo bien… por ti y Malik –aconsejó Ryou.

- Lo sé… lo sé… sé que tengo que hacerlo pero… cómo… cómo poder enfrentarme a mi propio padre sin tener miedo a que cumpla sus amenazas…

- Pues díselo a tu madre, si se entera de todo… ella podría ayudarles –sugirió Bakura

- Lamento decirte que con mi madre nunca contaremos, ya una vez le dije lo que mi padre hizo conmigo… sabes que obtuve como respuesta? –Ambos albinos movieron la cabeza en negación- obtuve una buena cachetada y una rotunda negación incluso me tachó de mentirosa y ofrecida… que si eso me había pasado había sido porque yo lo provoqué y que lo tenía bien merecido.

- Amon Ra… ¿pero qué clase de madre es esa? –exclamó un Ryou indignado.

- La clase de madre que nos tocó tener… bonita familia no lo creen? –respondió irónica.

- Eres sorprendente… si otra persona fuera, ya se habría suicidado –expresó Bakura.

- Te mentiría si te dijera que no lo he pensado… incluso estuve muy cerca de hacerlo… –empezó a hacer memoria- Fue el día en que mi padre me violó por tercera ocasión y entonces me armé de valor para decirle a mi madre y en vez de ayuda solo me dio la espalda –se mira la muñeca con cierto dejo de odio y tristeza- Si bien la herida no fue grande, apenas y leve corte, al ver mi propia sangre y luego la imagen de Malik llorando me hizo reaccionar y ceder –suspira- Malik es la única razón por la que sigo aquí, mi pequeño hermano no merece sufrir así.

- Pues sin en verdad es tu única razón… ¿no crees que lo justo sería tomar cartas en el asunto y actuar de una buena vez? –Intervino Marik una vez más.

- Hai, tienes razón… ya es tiempo de que enfrente mis propios miedo y haga algo bueno, mi hermano y yo merecemos una vida mejor –respondió decidida.

- Esas son las palabras que quería escuchar –dejó decir el galeno al escuchar la decisión de la morena- aceptar la realidad y enfrentarla es un primer gran paso, te felicito –le da una pequeña palmada en el hombro- si necesitas pruebas para proceder en la demanda, cuenta con ellas.

- Domo arigato –hace una pequeña reverencia.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, es parte de mi trabajo brindar mi apoyo en lo que nea necesario –sonrió amablemente- Bien solo venia a decirle que en dos días su hermano podrá ser dado de alta, le recomiendo que lo cuide mucho y no permita que haga mucho esfuerzo ¿de acuerdo?

- Hai! No se preocupe no lo dejare hacer ningún esfuerzo de más –sonrió contenta por la buena noticia.

- En ti confío… hasta luego –se despidió el médico continuando su camino.

- Oye… ¿regresaran a su casa después de todo? –Inquirió Ryou.

- Iie –Ishizu movió su cabeza en negación- lo llevaré a vivir conmigo –Ryou arqueó una ceja confundido- Desde ayer no vivo más en esa casa… ahora me estoy quedando en un pequeño departamento que la universidad ofrece a los estudiantes, es compartido, pero si hablo con mis compañeros no creo que haya problema.

- Y si no… cuentas con un humilde hogar donde Malik será muy bien recibido –ofreció el joven albino.

- … -Kura abrió los ojos en impresión e iba objetar la sugerencia pero mejor se quedó callado- "después de todo no puedo ser egoísta, es el mejor amigo de mi aibou" –pensó al tiempo que movía la cabeza en asentimiento.

- Arigato…

Dos días después…

- ¡Konnichiwa onii-chan! –Saludó Ishizu al momento de entrar al cuarto con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Listo para irnos?

- Konnichiwa onee-san… hai, estoy listo –fue la simple respuesta del morenito.

- ¿Cómo, así de desanimado? Oh vamos onii-chan sonríe aunque sea un poco, no me gusta verte tan triste –le pidió con una mirada suplicante.

- Gomen onee-san –esboza una pequeña y forzada sonrisa.

- No discúlpame a mi por forzarte a hacer algo que no sientes –lo abraza- Ra… gomen onii-chan por mi culpa has perdido tu sonrisa –un par de lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas hasta chocar en la frente de Malik.

- Onee-san… –la abraza con fuerza al sentir sus lágrimas- no es culpa tuya.

- Bueno –se seca las lagrimas con el dorso de sus manos- no es momento de encontrar culpables, hoy es el día en el que sales del hospital y te llevaré conmigo, lejos de aquel infierno al que una vez llamamos hogar.

- Hai, arigato –también seca sus lágrimas y le regala una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

- No hay de que –le devuelve la sonrisa.

- ¿Se puede? –inquirió el medico al asomar por la puerta-

- Hai, adelante doctor –la chica lo invita a pasar- Doctor muchas por todo, le prometo que en cuanto pueda le pago sus servicios.

- No te preocupes por eso, no vine a cobrar, solo quería dar un ultimo chequeo a mi joven paciente –se acerca a Malik para proceder con el chequeo- perfecto, todo esta bien… bueno jovencito esta listo para salir de este hospital.

- Arigato –contesto Malik.

- En cuanto al pago… no me deben nada –sonríe amablemente.

- Arigato gozaimazu –emocionada le da un abrazo al galeno.

- Je je je no es nada. Cuídense –dijo a modo de despedida al salir del cuarto.

Fin de semana… A petición de Malik, Ishizu dejó que el chico no asistiera a su primera semana de clase pues aun no se sentía preparado para ir a la escuela. Todos los días por la tarde, recibía la visita de sus dos mejores amigos que se encargaban de distraerle un poco sin obtener nada más que una media sonrisa, pero no se rendirían hasta lograr obtener una carcajada y esa tarde de viernes no iba a ser la excepción…

- Chicos les encomiendo a mi hermanito, cuídenlo mucho ¿si? –pidió Ishizu terminando de alistarse para ir a la universidad.

- Hai… ya lo sabemos no tienes que decírnoslo a diario no somos tontos –respondió Bakura con fastidio.

- Kura! –le reprimió Ryou.

- Je… gomen –la chica saca la lengua- Bueno me voy –toma sus cosas y se dirige a la puerta- Ah y no me esperen temprano, hoy voy a llegar un poco tarde tengo algunas cosas pendientes por hacer.

- Esta bien, cuídate onee –le dice antes de verla salir.

- Tu hermana si que suele ser un fastidio –bufó con cierta molestia.

- Kura no digas eso, es su hermana es normal que se preocupe después de todo –dijo Ryou con una gotita sobre su cabeza.

- Se me olvidaba! –Ishizu irrumpió repentinamente provocando un susto en cierto albino- Diviértanse mucho –cierra la puerta.

- Ra pero que le pasa a esa mujer ¿pretende matarme de un susto o que? –gruñó Bakura recuperando la compostura después del susto.

- Jijijiji no creo que esa haya sido su intensión –rió Ryou muy divertido.

- Oigan chicos yo… no quiero ir al concierto, no tengo ganas de ir a ningún lado –le dijo Malik.

- Malik no digas eso algún día tienes que salir ¿no pensaras quedarte aquí encerrado por el resto de tu vida, verdad? Vamos, te hace falta salir y distraerte un poco más –Ryou intentaba persuadirlo.

- Demo…

- Onegai vamos ¿si? –Los ojitos de Ryou brillaban en suplica.

- Ra no cambiaras esa mirada hasta no obtener un si por respuesta ¿verdad? –Malik recibe un movimiento negativo como respuesta y una gotita resbala por su cien.

- ¿Que dices Malik, nos acompañas? –inquirió Bakura.

- Esta bien iré… –aceptó no muy convencido.

- Siiiiiii! –Ryou le da un efusivo abrazo.

- Jhm… -Kura se cruza de brazos ligeramente molesto.

8:00 p.m. Ryou, Kura y Malik entran al concierto en primera fila gracias a Marik que les resguardo tan privilegiado lugar apartados del gentío de seguidores… El chico salió al escenario para saludar a sus fans

- ¡Buenas noches a todos! Cómo están! –Por respuesta el moreno recibió un efusivo griterío que en su mayoría era de las féminas- Sean todas y todos bienvenidos y que disfruten del show! –de nuevo el griterío. Mira hacia el frente y ve a su amigo Bakura, acompañado de Ryou y a su lado ahí estaba él, aquel chico lindo que le había robado el corazón y sonrió feliz de verle- Esta canción se titula… Amor primero… y va para alguien muy especial que sin saberlo ha cautivado mi corazón… -Toma el micrófono y la música empieza a sonar…

Solo una sonrisa,

Y me robaste el corazón;

Solo una mirada,

Y todo cambio de color.

Fuiste como un ángel,

Que del cielo descendió;

Tú me sorprendiste,

Y el amor a mi llego.

Ishizu salía de la Uni camino a la fraternidad, se le veía muy pensativa e indecisa…

- Por Ra Ishizu, es ahora o nunca… tienes que enfrentarlo –se decía a si misma deteniendo su paso se da la media vuelta- Ra solo espero saber lo que hago –detiene un taxi, lo aborda y este avanza en dirección a su anterior casa…

Y ahora sueño despierto,

Imaginando tus besos y acariciándote;

Solo espero que llegue el momento,

De abrazarte otra vez.

Y eres tú mi amor primero,

Eres tú como yo soñé;

Has llenado de mil emociones,

Mi alma y mi ser.

Y eres tu lo que mas quiero,

Soy feliz porque te encontré;

Quiero amarte sin condiciones,

Colmarte con mi amor donde tú estés.

Marik cantaba con toda la emoción de sus sentimientos mientras miraba fijamente a aquel chico, como diciéndole que esa canción era para él; Malik siente su mirada y la evita por un momento, pero sin darse cuenta vuelve a mirarlo… algo en Marik comenzaba a hipnotizarlo, sería la letra de la canción, su voz… o tal vez su mirada…

Solo una caricia,

Y me llenaste de ilusión;

La soledad se ha ido,

Y no queda más dolor.

Fuiste como un ángel,

Que del cielo descendió;

Tú me sorprendiste,

Y el amor a mi llego.

Y ahora sueño despierto,

Imaginando tus besos y acariciándote;

Solo espero que llegue el momento,

De abrazarte otra vez.

- Por que… por qué estoy sintiendo esto? –se lleva una mano al corazón.

Y eres tú mi amor primero,

Eres tú como yo soñé;

Has llenado de mil emociones,

Mi alma y mi ser.

Y eres tu lo que mas quiero,

Soy feliz porque te encontré;

Quiero amarte sin condiciones,

Colmarte con mi amor donde tú estés.

Ishizu se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de su casa, con mano temblorosa gira la perilla, respira profundamente y entra…

- Así que siempre sí regresaste –le dijo su padre con una sonrisa torcida, quien ya la esperaba en la entrada- ¿Dónde esta Malik? –la toma por el cuello- y no me digas que no sabes porque se muy bien que esta contigo.

- No te lo voy a negar efectivamente esta conmigo, lejos de ti… maldito ¿Cómo te atreviste a tocarlo? Eres un monstruo… un degenerado…

- Jajajajaja… ya te crees la muy valiente no? –Aprieta su cuello- mira niñita no me intimidas y mide tus palabras o si no…

- O si no que? –le dijo retórica.

- O sino esto –la arroja contra la pared, se acerca a ella y la arremete propinándole dos cachetadas, luego le destroza su vestimenta- Te dije que no me provocaras ni una vez más, ahora sabrás que cumplo con mis amenazas…

Al terminar el concierto, Marik y los chicos se reunieron en un restaurante de comida rápida para cenar.

- Y bien… ¿Qué tal estuve eh? –preguntó Malik.

- ¿La verdad?... Ra, pobres de mis oídos ¿por qué no traje unos tapones para no escucharte? –dijo Bakura con un tono de burla.

- Muy gracioso, de haber sabido que no te gustaría ni me hubiera tomado la molestia de invitarte –Marik hace un gesto de ofensa.

- Me hubieras ahorrado la tortura –Kura sonrió malicioso.

- Kura que malo eres… -le regañó Ryou- no le hagas caso, estuviste muy bien.

- Tu si que eres amable… no como ese "ladroncito" –miró despectivo a Kura- Pero bueno… veo que te animaste a venir ¿cómo sigues? –preguntó interesando en Malik que se mantenía silencioso.

- Eh… bien –respondió sin mirarlo.

- Si tú lo dices –lo ve desanimado- pero vamos chico arriba esos ánimos! la vida continúa y no hay mejor forma que disfrutarla con una buena hamburguesa… y esa yo te la invito.

- A… Arigato –respondió sorprendido.

- No hay de que –Marik le hace un guiño, se pone de pie rumbo a la barra de pedidos- También traeré una para ti –le dijo a Ryou.

- Arigato –sonrió agradecido Ryou.

- Hey y a mi qué, no me vas a invitar? –preguntó Bakura irónico.

- No! –respondió rotundamente el moreno.

- Ah gracias. Vaya "amigo" eh –gruñó molesto.

- Ay Kura después de lo que le dijiste ¿creíste que te invitaría? –dijo Ryou en un pequeño regaño.

- Bah, no aguanta nada solo era una broma –el otro albino se cruza de brazos.

- Hey Backy –lo llamó Marik de vuelta a la mesa y al momento de verlo voltear- Atrápala… -le lanza una hamburguesa- para que veas que yo SI soy un buen amigo –pone la bandeja sobre la mesa y entrega las demás hamburguesas- gomen, olvidé preguntarte de cual te gusta pero la que traje es muy buena –le dijo a Malik.

- No importa, gracias –toma la hamburguesa, la desenvuelve y le da la primer mordida sin ánimos de comerla.

- Oye si no quieres comerla no lo hagas –observó Marik al ver su desinterés por comer.

- Es que… -quiso decir alguna excusa por su falta de apetito pero no se le ocurrió ninguna.

- No te preocupes no me molestaré, imagino que no tienes hambre –lo excusó- Aunque no te vendría nada mal, te ves más delgado desde la vez que te conocí en el hospital y eso no es bueno.

- Eso mismo le hemos dicho pero no nos hace caso apenas y come –confesó Ryou con un semblante preocupado.

- Si lo que quieres es dejarte morir pues te diré… que cobarde eres –comentó Marik algo severo.

- Pues no hables si no sabes cómo me siento –reprochó ofendido.

- Tranquilo, no lo dije para ofenderte… si, tal vez no sepa cómo te sientes pero puedo imaginármelo por tu mirada, en tus ojos puedo ver mucho miedo, tristeza y odio, lo que te pasó fue terrible pero no es el fin del mundo y la muerte es la salida más fácil a todas tus dolencias pero tampoco es la solución ¿no crees que eso es ser egoísta…sabes lo mucho que sufriría tu hermana si tu llegaras a faltarle… -Malik lo mira sorprendido- no lo habías pensado verdad, y no solo sería ella mira a tu lado ellos también sufrirían tu pérdida…

- Yo… -Malik esconde sus ojos tras unos mechones de su cabello sintiéndose apenado

- Lo que te digo no lo tomes como un regaño sino como un consejo –repuso Marik suavizando su voz.

- Gracias… -dijo Malik lo miró agradecido.

- No es nada… agradéceme comiendo esa hamburguesa.

- Hai –Malik le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

- Malik lo hiciste! –exclamó Ryou.

- Que… que hice? –preguntó asustado.

- Sonreíste! –celebró emocionado.

- Lo hice? –ahora Malik estaba confundido.

- Hai!

- Vaya Marik eres el primero que logra hacerlo sonreír desde que salió del hospital no lo había hecho… ni siquiera cuando hacía mis bromas –comentó un Bakura incrédulo.

- Así que soy el privilegiado de sacarle de nuevo su sonrisa eh, que gusto me da –sonríe- Por cierto mañana tengo el día libre, que tal si nos reunimos otra vez.

- Etto… nosotros ya tenemos planes –se apresuró a decir Bakura- así que… por qué no invitas a Malik?

- Hai me parece buena idea, a Malik le hace mucha falta distraerse más seguido, además sirve de que se conocen y pueden hacerse amigos –alentó Ryou.

- ¿Qué dices chico aceptas la invitación? –le preguntó Marik emocionado pues la idea no le parecía nada mal.

- Pues… si, creo que si –aceptó.

- Bien, nos reuniremos a las 10 de la mañana aquí mismo ¿te parece?

- Hai

- De acuerdo… bueno chicos tengo que irme –se pone en pie- gracias por asistir a mi concierto, hasta luego –se despide.

- Hasta luego –responden los tres.

Marik sale muy emocionado del lugar, estaba feliz de que el chico aceptara su invitación, el ángel… su ángel (secreto) con el que estaría a solas y él se encargaría de hacer que la pasen bien…

Pero… ¿que pasará con Ishizu? Nadie lo sospecha ni lo imagina pero una vez más esta siendo víctima de su cruel padre… ¿algún día llegara ese rayo de luz entre tanta oscuridad?...

Continuará…

* * *

Hola! aqui les traigo un chap. más y bueno tengo algo de prisa asi que solo les dire que "Amor primero" es una canción del grupo mexicano Reik, espero y este chap les haya gustado tanto como a mi y creo que a partir de este chap, empieza lo mejor!

Chicas, muchas gracias por seguir leyendome y disculpen si no respondo sus RR como siempre pero no tengo mucho tiempo, será hata el proximo chap. Sayonara.

P.D. Gracias a ti también hermanito, Yami y Kura... ah y no te preocupesyo no insulto a nadie, a menos que le odie y tenga bien merecido el insulto.

Sayonara!


	8. La trampa

Capitulo 8

La trampa.

Ishizu recién había salido de la universidad para dirigirse a la fraternidad se le veía muy pensativa e indecisa, no estaba segura, pero el momento de actuar había llegado…

- Por Ra Ishizu, es ahora o nunca… tienes que enfrentarlo –se decía a si misma deteniendo su paso se da la media vuelta- Ra solo espero saber lo que hago –detiene un taxi, lo aborda y este avanza en dirección a su anterior casa- Chotto matte, deténgase aquí por favor –le pide al conductor al pasar cerca de un edificio conocido, el conductor obedece y se detiene, ella baja del auto y paga el servicio- Gracias…

- Buenas noches, bienvenida –la recibió un hombre vestido de uniforme al abrirle la puerta y dejarla pasar.

- Gracias, buenas noches –Ishizu inhala y exhala profundamente para tratar de calmar sus nervios y así armarse de valor- Bien Ishizu, aquí estás… se valiente y hazlo –mira a su alrededor buscando un asiento, encuentra un lugar vacío y se sienta a esperar…

Ahí estuvo casi una hora esperando a que alguien la atendiera, la mayoría del personal estaba ocupado con otras personas que se encontraban allí, unos minutos después llegó su turno, se puso de pie y camino decidida a hacer lo que se había propuesto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Gracias chicos fue una agradable noche –dijo Malik antes de entrar al departamento.

- No hay de que, me alegra saber que la pasaste bien –respondió Ryou con una sonrisa.

- Hai… sobre todo con Marik eh… mira que logró devolverte la sonrisa –dijo Kura con cierta malicia.

- Que exagerados solo fue una sonrisa… nada más, no es lo que piensan –dijo Malik sin pensar.

- Y según tú ¿qué es lo que pensamos? –Kura lo miraba inquisidoramente.

- Pu.. pues no sé pero… sea lo que sea que estén pensando no es –repuso nervioso.

- Mmm… -Kura sigue mirándolo igual- aquí hay algo raro… y me hace pensar que… ¿te gusta mi amigo no es así?

- Na… nani! –Malik exclamó pasmado- I… Iie… me ha caído muy bien, nada más…

- Si claro –giro los ojos sin creerle- No creas que no me di cuenta de la forma en la que te estuvo mirando y luego la forma en la que te ha tratado… para mi que tú si le gustas.

- ¿Y… yo? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Pues si, modos que yo –respondió sarcástico

- En… en serio crees que… que yo… es una broma ¿verdad? –un par de chapitas rojas aparecen sobre sus mejillas- Co… como he de gustarle yo si ni me conoce y además yo… no… -vuelve a su semblante triste.

- ¿No te cansas de auto compadecerte? –Intervino Ryou con cierta molestia- Malik lo que tu padre te hizo no tiene nombre, pero de nada sirve que te lamentes y te menosprecies… tu vales mucho, eres una persona de gran corazón, un amigo de verdad… y vales mas por ello, por ser como eres –pone una mano sobre su corazón- créeme, vales mucho.

- Ryou… -Malik abre sus ojos en impresión luego los cierra y sonríe- gracias amigo.

- Koibito que lindo te escuchaste –Kura abraza a Ryou y lo besa en la mejilla- Además… ¿Para eso es la cita para que se conozcan? Dale una oportunidad y date una oportunidad tú también, nada pierdes… tal vez Marik sea esa persona que ayude a sanar tus heridas –le guiña el ojo pícaramente.

- Bueno… lo intentare –suspiró no muy convencido.

- De acuerdo. Bien nosotros ya nos vamos, que descanses –se despidió Ryou.

- Y que tengas una agradable cita, ja na! –dijo Kura.

- Ja na… -Malik movía nerviosamente los dedos de su mano en despedida y luego entra al departamento- Konbanwa! Eh… Kaji aun no ha llegado mi onee-chan?

- Iie… aun debe estar en la universidad –respondió el chico.

- Hey Malik ¿quieres cenar? Hice un okonomiyaki al estilo sureño –le invitó una alegre chica.

- Gracias Natsumi pero ya cené, bien iré a descansar… oyasumi nasai –agradeció Malik en un bostezo.

- Oh bueno, oyasumi que descanses bien –dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ishizu se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de su casa, con mano temblorosa gira la perilla, mira a su alrededor y ahí estaban ellos, regresa su mirada hacia la puerta, respira profundamente, abre la puerta y entra…

- Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es la exiliada! –dijo Nefer al ver a la chica entrar- Jajajaja así que siempre si te regresaste… dime ¿quieres más? –dibuja una torcida sonrisa.

- Maldito, me das asco ¿cómo te atreviste a tocar a mi hermano? –masculló entre dientes.

- Ya veo, así que el mariquita ya fue a lloriquear contigo –dijo sin cambiar su semblante acercándose a Ishizu- ¿Y donde esta? Esta contigo no es así, y no me lo niegues, sé muy bien que está contigo –la toma por el cuello.

- Si, no te lo niego él está conmigo. Lejos de ti… lejos de tus sucias manos, maldito monstruo degenerado ¿Cómo te atreviste a arruinarle la vida así? Estás enfermo, loco –se atrevió a reprocharle.

- Ja ja ja ja… ya te crees la muy valiente ¿no? –presiona su garganta- Mira niñita no me intimidan tus insultos y ve midiendo tus palabras o si no…

- ¿O si no qué? –le dijo retórica.

- O sino esto –la arroja contra la pared, se acerca a ella y la arremete propinándole dos cachetadas, luego le destroza su vestimenta- Te dije que no me provocaras ni una vez más, ahora sabrás que cumplo con mis amenazas.

- KYAAAAAAAAAA! –gritó al ser golpeada y despojada bruscamente de su vestimenta

- ALTO AHÍ! –gritó un hombre de vestimenta oficial con pistola en mano quien había entrado después del grito junto con otros tres oficiales quienes inmediatamente se fueron contra Nefertum.

- ¿Que? Suéltenme… no saben con quien se meten… ¡suéltenme! –gritaba Nefer forcejeando con sus captores- Maldita, esto no se va a quedar así ya me las pagarás!

- ¡Llévenselo! –ordenó el primer oficial, orden que fue acatada- señorita ¿se encuentra bien?

- Ha… Hai –respondió temblorosa cubriéndose el pecho desnudo con la blusa que estaba rota en dos partes- Gra… gracias oficial.

- A partir de ahora nos encargaremos de él. Por esta noche vaya a descansar, nosotros le llamaremos para terminar con el proceso. Me retiro –se despide inclinando brevemente la cabeza

- Hai –Ishizu acompaña al oficial hacia la puerta- Ra gracias… gracias –se desmorona en lágrimas tras cerrar la puerta- Onii-chan al fin tendremos paz…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ah… go-gomen ne… se… se me hizo un poco tarde -se disculpaba un agitado Malik.

- No te preocupes, recién llegué –lo recibió Marik con una alegre sonrisa ofreciéndole el brazo- ¿Nos vamos?

- Ha… hai –lo toma del brazo.

- ¿Dónde deseas ir?

- Vamos al parque Domino es un bonito lugar para platicar ¿te parece? –sugirió sonriente.

- Hai, vamos.

Los dos suben a la moto de Marik para ir al parque. Momentos después…

- Adelante, pasa –dijo Malik al abrir una puerta.

- ¿Estás seguro de que esta es tu habitación? –Dijo el moreno al ver la oscuridad del lugar- Ra todo está oscuro, el ambiente se siente frío y solitario.

- Si, estoy seguro, esta es mi habitación ¿no me crees? –respondió Malik con semblante triste.

- No… no es eso, es solo que me parece un lugar muy triste.

- Lo sé, aquí es donde me escondo para que nadie me lastime… ¿no te parece un buen lugar? –Malik dibuja una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

- … -Marik no sabía que decir

- Aquí no pueden verme, aquí me escondo para que nadie se enamore de alguien sucio y manchado como yo. Porque… nadie me querría así… nadie… estoy solo –confesó escondiendo su mirada tras unos mechones de sus rubios cabellos queriendo ocultar sus lágrimas.

- No llores –Marik se le acerca y le levanta la mirada- tú no estás solo.

- ¿No lo estoy? –lo mira confundido.

- Iie… yo estoy contigo –lentamente va acortando la distancia entre los rostros.

- Ma… Marik –murmura nervioso al tener tan cerca al chico y sentir su respiración.

- Shhh… -lo calla con un suave roce de sus labios- eres muy lindo y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti… ai shiteru –termina dándole un beso…

Malik abre sus ojos en impresión y se deja llevar por la dulce sensación del beso hasta que una fugaz imagen de su padre lo hizo reaccionar

- ¡No! –asustado por el recuerdo empuja a Marik- no me beses… no vuelvas a tocarme… aléjate de mi, no merezco nada tuyo –le reprochó y salió corriendo- No merezco que alguien me ame… no lo merezco…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ishizu! –Malik corre a abrazar a su hermana

- Onii-chan… ¿estás bien? –Ishizu recibe asustada Malik al entrar a la habitación.

- Hermana, no lo quiero ver… no quiero verlo –dijo el chico entre lágrimas.

- ¿Quién... a quién no quieres volver a ver? –le pregunto extrañada.

- Marik… a él es a quien no quiero volver a ver.

- ¿Marik… por qué… te hizo algo? –se preocupó.

- Me… me besó –confesó un poco ruborizado.

- ¿Te beso? Pero Malik eso no tiene nada de malo –dijo ya mas tranquila.

- No, no entiendes me beso en los labios –levantó la mirada para verla a los ojos.

- Nan da… e-en los labios –le resbala una gotita- pero… ¿cómo… por qué?

- Creo que le gusto –un nuevo rubor se dejo ver en sus mejillas.

- Y a ti también te gusta eh –adivinó en la mirada de Malik quien quedó sorprendido por las palabras de su hermana- No me pongas esa cara ¿te sorprendió lo que dije no es así? –Malik respondió con un si casi inaudible- y si también te gusta ¿por qué no quieres volver a verlo?

- Porque… -Malik no encontraba una buena respuesta para darle.

- Tienes miedo a que te lastime… -volvió a responder por el en tono comprensivo.

- Hai –dijo Malik en un susurro.

- La vida es un riesgo, si no lo tomas jamás sabrás lo que puede pasar, Malik, piensa bien lo que deseas hermanito, si lo dejas así... tal vez te arrepientas... ¿que pasaría si estas dejando pasar al amor de tu vida?

- … –Malik abrió los ojos en impresión luego sonrió- arigato onee-chan.

- No hay nada que agradecer, sabes bien que yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti –le devuelve la sonrisa- y dime ¿cómo fue tu primer beso?

- Ra… ahora que lo pienso –choca sus dedos índices en vergüenza- en realidad no paso, fu-fue un sueño.

- ¿Un sueño dices? –una gotita le resbala- Ay Malik, tanto alboroto solo por un sueño.

- Hai –saca la lengua en vergüenza- gomen ne… demo –se pone serio- lo que siento creo… creo que es real… me… me gusta.

- Jijiji entiendo… pues si eso es lo que sientes, por mi no te preocupes como ya dije yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti –le revuelve los cabellos como siempre solía hacerlo cada que lo apoyaba en algo.

- ¿Sabes? Voy a tomar en cuenta tu consejo y voy a arriesgarme… por un momento pensé en no ir a la cita mañana, pero ahora estoy seguro de querer ir… quiero saber si él es la persona adecuada para mí –repuso con una mirada decidida.

- Muy bien, cu-cuentas co-conmigo –dijo en un bostezo- Ra, ya es muy tarde y estoy muy cansada.

- Es verdad ¿tuviste un día muy pesado no?

- "Ra Malik se ve tan feliz… no puedo decirle lo que en verdad paso, no quiero arruinar su momento de felicidad… ya será en otra ocasión" –pensó por un momento antes de responder- Hai… fue un día pesado, tuve mucha tarea y un buen de trabajos por entregar.

- Entiendo, bien… buenas noches, que descanses –le deseo con una alegre sonrisa.

- Arigato igualmente que descanses y… que sueñes con Marik –le guiñó el ojo pícaramente.

- Hermana! –reclamó ruborizado.

Los dos estallaron en risas, jugaron un ratito aventándose las almohadas y cuando ya no aguantaron más el sueño, cayeron rendidos en los brazos del dios de los sueños Morfeo.

Continuará…

* * *

Hikaru: Bien, bien… es un poquito tarde (media noche) pero aun así… he aquí un capitulo más, un poco confuso pero bueno al final espero les haya gustado… y que dijeron, Malik ya recibió su primer beso! Jajajajaja lamento la decepción de que al final el beso solo resulto ser un sueño… Ra onegai no me maten por eso… prometo compensarlo en el siguiente chap.!

Bien a agradecer RR (esta vez fueron poquitos pero no importa nn)

Hola **Senko **bueno espero que no seas de las primeras que quiera matarme por lo del beso… jejejejeje pero bueno al menos Nefer ya fue a dar al bote XD… ok, ya se que fue muy suave su captura pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor... bueno mas adelante lo hare sufrir, no se puede quedar así muajajajaja… cof… cof…(recuperando seriedad) ejem… gracias por tus comentarios, ja ne!

**Holly-chan!** jejeje que gusto seguir leyéndote por aquí… y casi siempre de intermediaria con los chicos… jijiji nunca van a cambiar deja que se peleen, eso quiere decir que en realidad se aprecian mucho ¿verdad chicos?... hermanito… hermanito? (hikaru ve a Marik desmayado) ra creo que la parte donde el beso resulto ser un sueño lo impresiono mucho (gotita)… y kura no hay de que agradecer, me caes muy bien así que no puedo insultarte… en fin, cuídense y nos leemos pronto, ja ne!

Coma **Vio-chan**! jijiji no importa cuantas veces lo digas, siempre tomare en cuenta tus RR… y bueno se que yo también ya te lo he dicho pero de no ser por las ayudas que me das no saldría de las trabas que a veces se presentan, así que muchas gracias coma… ahí nos leemos en linea… cuidate, ja ne!


	9. La cita

Capitulo 9

La cita.

Un hermoso amanecer rodea la ciudad, el cielo de un azul cielo se ve adornado por blancas nubes que parecen de algodón, los cálidos rayos de sol iluminan toda la ciudad y una suave brisa va moviendo en un vaivén las verdes hojas de aquellos frondosos y no tan frondosos árboles en cuyas copas descansan o trinan alegremente las aves. Un perfecto día para salir y disfrutarlo al cien…

- Onii-chan… onii-chan… -llamaba Ishizu moviendo a su adormilado hermanito- onii-chan despierta…

- Mmmm… onee-sama… déjame dormir, tengo mucho sueño –reprochó Malik acurrucándose más.

- Ra! siempre es lo mismo contigo, ya levántate –Ishizu se acerco a quitarle las sabanas en las que su hermano estaba enredado- onii-chan!

- No, déjame –le tira un almohadazo en la cara a Ishizu.

- Grrr Malik Ishtar ya levántate –tira de las sabanas y junto con ellas a Malik- luego no me reclames por llegar tarde a tu cita.

- Itaiiiii… itaiii -gritó al azotar contra el piso- ¿Qué has dicho… que ya es tarde? –empieza a buscar un reloj que le indicara la hora- un reloj… un reloj… ¿Dónde esta el reloj?

- Pues no me dijiste a que hora es la cita pero son… -mira su reloj de pulso- las nueve con cuarenta y cinco minutos.

- Naaniiiiiiiiii! No puede ser… no puede ser… es tarde… es tarde –comienza a correr como loco por toda la habitación.

- Si te tranquilizas, dejas de correr como loco y te apresuras en arreglarte aun puedes llegar a tiempo… -Ishizu hacia un gran esfuerzo de no reír al ver a su hermano correr desesperado- Kaji y Natsu van de salida, ellos te pueden llevar.

- Si… si, ya me tranquilizo –respira profundamente y luego deja escapar el aire- muy bien… pero… ¿Dónde están mis cosas¿Dónde… donde… donde? –volvió a perder la paciencia.

- Cielo santo –Ishizu se da una palmada en la frente- será mejor que te ayude… veo que aun no terminas de despertar… es eso, o tu cita te ha puesto realmente nervioso que ya no sabes ni donde estas.

- E...t…t…o… -Malik quedó congelado, lo ultimo era cierto nunca había tenido una cita y eso lo ponía aun más nervioso.

- Bien, si me lo permites –se dirige a su ropero y de uno de los cajones saca una caja de regalo y se la entrega- iba a dártelo en tu cumpleaños y bueno con tantas cosas que han pasado pues no había encontrado la oportunidad. Espero te guste

- Hermana… -abre la caja y dentro encontró una camiseta sport sin mangas de color violeta y unos pantalones de vestir negros- kawaii… arigato gozaimazu nee-chan me ha gustado –la braza en agradecimiento.

- No es nada, anda no esperes más y póntelo –se dirige con una afable sonrisa hacia a la puerta- iré a pedirle a los chicos que te lleven –sale de la habitación.

Cinco minutos después, Malik hace acto de aparición en la pequeña sala del departamento luciendo su nueva vestimenta y muy bien arregladito.

- Sugoi neh! Chico pero que guapísimo te ves –exclamó Natsuki vislumbrada por la galantería del chico- Quien te viera caería rendida ante ti –le guiña el ojo.

- A… Arigato –agradeció sonrojado.

- Haré como que no escuche eso –Murmuró Keiji un tanto fuerte para que Natsuki lo escuche pero no Malik.

- Huy… alguien aquí se ha puesto celosillo –le dijo en el mismo tono de voz al momento que lo abrazaba.

- No estoy celoso -respondió evasivo- Bien ¿nos vamos?

- Hai –respondieron Malik y Natsumi

- Malik –Ishizu se le acerca- Cuídate, pásala bien y diviértete mucho ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo pero tu también cuídate ¿si? –le pidió.

- No te preocupes, Nefer ya está donde debe estar –dijo despreocupada- pero ya hablaremos de ello luego –repuso al ver el rostro confundido de su hermano- anda, ve y diviértete.

- Hai… -se adelanta con los chicos- Matta ne!

- Itte rasshai!

10:10 Un joven muchacho vestido de playera negra manga corta y pantalones tipo militar color verde estaba de pie frente al restaurante, ya llevaba diez minutos esperando… tiempo suficiente que le hacía pensar un sin fin de cosas, al parecer la espera no era su punto fuerte.

- Ra y si se arrepintió y si tal vez solo aceptó la invitación para no hacerme sentir mal y no va a venir, no, no lo creo… a lo mejor se le ha olvidado, o tal vez le paso algo, no no no –sacude su cabeza para alejar ese ultimo pensamiento- eso no… Marik solo te estas imaginando cosas, lo mas probable es que se le haya hecho tarde, si eso debe ser –dijo para convencerse- rayos ¿por qué no pedí su número telefónico? –se revuelve un poco el cabello.

- Pues no te lo hubiera podido dar, aun no se bien el número –respondió la dulce voz de un Malik recién llegado.

- Malik!... –dijo sorprendido- me… me escuchaste? –gotita.

- Solo la pregunta que hiciste –le sonríe- Discúlpame lamento haber llegado tarde es que… se me pegaron las sábanas –se soba la nuca avergonzado- te hice esperar mucho?

- Eh no… no, es solo que… bueno ya no importa –respondió nervioso- Oye te ves muy bien.

- Ah… gra… gracias.

- ¿Y bien a dónde quieres ir?

- Mmmm –adopta un pose pensativo- ah... vamos al parque de diversiones! Siempre he querido ir ¿vamos? –lo mira con ojitos brillando de ilusión.

- Iremos a donde tú gustes –le ofrece el brazo y lo guía hasta su moto, le entrega un casco. El sube primero y luego Malik- Sujétate fuerte.

- Hai –lo abraza por la cintura, lo que causa un rubor en Marik por el abrazo y en él también por tenerlo tan cerca.

- Bueno hemos llegado –anunció Marik al momento que detenía la moto frente al parque y se quitaba el casco.

- Sugoi! –Malik mira con ilusión todo el lugar- Ra no puedo esperar más… vamos! –toma la mano de Marik y lo lleva hacia una pequeña fila para comprar las entradas, mete la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para sacar dinero al estar cerca de la ventanilla.

- Oh no, yo te he invitado así que yo pago –le dijo poniendo su mano sobre la del chico para evitar que pagara, saca su propio dinero y paga.

- A… Arigato –agradeció volteando un poco hacia otro lado pues sentía un ligero calor en sus mejillas.

- No es nada… -levanta la mirada, pone una mano en posición horizontal sobre su frente para cubrir sus ojos violetas del sol y así poder mirar mejor los juegos- ¿a cuál nos subimos primero?

- A ver… -Malik imita la pose del chico- mmm todos los juegos se ven muy divertidos… ah, ese… quiero ir a ese –señalo hacia los carros chocones, nuevamente lo toma de la mano cual niño pequeño y lo lleva hacia el lugar. Por fortuna llegaron antes que una pareja y fueron de los últimos en poder entrar al juego, tomaron un carrito de color púrpura y el chico tomo su lugar frente al volante.

- Sabes como manejarlo? –le preguntó Marik a lo que recibió una negativa por respuesta- bien, no tiene mucha ciencia, solo tomas el volante y gíralo para donde quieras ir y para avanzar solo tienes que pisaaaarrr! –medio gritó al momento en que Malik pisaba el acelerador hasta el fondo y se estrellaba contra el muro de contención.

- Gomen, creo que me pase –se disculpa avergonzado- ¿Cómo retrocedemos?

- Solo tenemos que… Ra –alguien los había embestido por el lado de Marik- Oye… baka eso me dolió.

- Pero que divertido! –exclamaba Malik que ya había aprendido a manejar y ahora chocaba con malicia a quien se le atravesara en el camino, recibiendo de vez en cuando golpes de los otros jugadores…

- Ay mi pobre cabecita y cuello –se quejaba Marik dándose un masaje después de haber abandonado el juego- Bakas la próxima los envió al reino de las sombras –gruñó.

- Nan da to? –inquirió extrañado.

- Neh?… no, nada… no me hagas caso… jajaja –repuso rascándose nerviosamente la mejilla con el dedo índice.

- Como digas –se encoge de hombros- y el siguiente juego es… ese! –ahora señala una gran estructura de metal con subidas, bajadas, torceduras y un gran aro cuyo recorrido se hace a través de un largo carro tipo tren.

- La… La montaña rusa? –preguntó pasmado.

- Siiii!

Momentos después…

- "_Por todos los dioses del panteón egipcio, esto no esta pasando, yo no estoy aquí_" –pensaba un Marik estando una vez en su lugar, con un rostro pálido.

- Estas bien? –preguntó Malik al ver su rostro.

- Ha… Hai, estoy bien –respondió tragando saliva y esforzándose por ocultar su miedo y controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, de todos los juegos ese era el que menos le gustaba.

- Seguro? Yo no te veo muy bien –repuso no muy convencido.

- Se… seguro… so… solo estoy un poco ne… nervioso –escucha el clic de los seguros y nuevamente traga saliva.

- No te preocupes todo esta bien –le toma de la mano- oh ya a empezado a moverse –anunció Malik al sentir el movimiento, el carro avanza lentamente hacia la primer subida, una vez en la cima se detiene- Mira Marik, ya estamos arriba!

- "_No quiero ver… no quiero ver_" –se repetía mentalmente cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

- Aquí vamoooooooossssss! –celebraba Malik cuando el carro se venia abajo.

- Raaaaaaahhhhhhhh –gritaba Marik.

- Wuujuuuu! –vuelta a la izquierda, a la derecha, torcedura, subida, bajada- que divertido!

- Raaaahhh… raaaahhhh! –era lo único que escapaba de la garganta de un Marik asustado y aferrado al barandal de seguridad.

Una vez en tierra firme…

- Y ahora… La casa del terror!

- "_Nooo_" –pensó Marik hecho un mar de lagrimas.

- No te dan miedo esas cosas verdad?

-Iie… -Marik no le quedo de otra más que negar.

- Bien… vamos, vamos! –lo vuelve a tomar de la mano y lo lleva hasta la entrada, el chico disfrutaba como niño cada juego- mmm que tendrá dentro? –pregunto una vez dentro al momento que se acercaba a un viejo baúl.

- Etto… mejor no hay que averiguarlo –Marik temblaba de pies a cabeza, todo el lugar le daba miedo- si… sigamos con nuestro camino ¿hai?

- Ups ya lo abrí – anunció el rubio después de abrir el baúl- Huh… ves no ha pasado nada –se puso de pie sonriendo con inocencia.

- Y… yo… no… no estaría tan… tan se… seguro –el temblor de Marik era evidente, lo que asomaba del baúl era lo que lo había puesto así.

- Co… como? –Malik volteó y a sus espaldas estaba la figura de un hombre de aspecto realmente terrorífico tenía profundos cortes que dejaban ver sus órganos y huesos, su piel se veía tan blanca como un papel, chorros de sangre empapaban su desgarrada vestimenta y su rostro estaba todo desfigurado- Raaaaaaaaaaa! –asustado corrió a los brazos de Marik.

- Raaaaaaa! –Marik abraza con fuerza al chico y sale corriendo junto con el, cada que avanzaban la situación volvía a repetirse- Raaaaa…. Raaaaaaa!

- Ah… ah… ah… por todos los dioses eso ha estado horrible –dijo una vez fuera pero aun se mantenía abrazado a Marik, ambos temblando de miedo.

- Hai… hai… -Marik parecía no querer soltar al chico.

- O… oye Marik… pu… puedes soltarme –pidió el chico al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban y por la que muchas personas miraban curiosas.

- Ay… go… gomen –inmediatamente se separa de él y se ruboriza- no me di cuenta.

- Jejeje no te preocupes –le dice con una alegre sonrisa- y ahora ¿qué hacemos?

- Hey… ¿Qué tal si te invito un helado y luego te llevo a un lugar muy especial? –sugirió una vez alejado todos sus miedos.

- Hontoni? Hontoni? –nuevamente los ojitos de Malik brillaron en ilusión.

- Hai –respondió con una alegre sonrisa al ver la ilusionada carita del chico.

- Sugoi!... Quiero uno de napolitano –pidió al momento que le seguía el paso a Marik.

Entre los puestos buscaron una heladería y compraron sus respectivos helados de sus sabores preferidos, caminaron hacia una banca y se sentaron a disfrutar de su golosina, Malik rió a carcajadas cuando Marik se manchó la nariz con su helado de chocolate, terminaron de comer sus helados, salieron del parque montaron la moto y se dirigieron a su siguiente destino…

- Y bien ¿qué te parece? –inquirió Marik al momento en que bajaban de la moto.

- Una playa! –Malik corrió en dirección a un pequeño mirador para ver mejor todo el maravilloso azul turquesa que el mar poseía- Pero que lugar tan hermoso –dijo al momento de cerrar sus ojos y sentir una suave brisa que acariciaba su rostro.

- Jeh… me alegro de que te haya gustado, este es mi lugar favorito… -se pone junto a el y también cierra los ojos para sentir la brisa- es aquí donde vengo cada vez que quiero despejarme del bullicio de la ciudad. La brisa y el sonido del mar son perfectos para un buen relajamiento, te despeja la mente y te hace sentir muy bien.

- Hai, es realmente reconfortante -Malik une sus manos y las lleva al pecho- "_Me gustaría que esta suave brisa se llevara todo mi dolor... dioses onegai ayúdenme a olvidar…"_ –suplicó en pensamiento dejando caer un par de lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Oye, estas bien? –Marik se preocupó al notar las lágrimas del chico y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- Hai… -respondió quedito.

- Eso no es cierto… algo te pasa y no quieres decirme –vio a Malik abrir los ojos de par en par- onegai, quiero ayudarte… confía en mi y dime por qué estas llorando.

- Ma… Marik… y… yo… no quería que esto, no quería que esto pasara… -se animó a decir.

- Malik… -ahora era él el sorprendido- Si no querías venir me lo hubieras dicho, yo lo habría entendido… go… gomen yo solo quería… quería que tu te sintieras bien.

- No Marik… no es eso… contigo la he pasado bien, incluso el traerme a este lugar a estado bien… demo… lo que yo no quería es… -su cuerpo se estremece.

- ¿Si? –Marik busca su mirada intentando ver a través de sus ojos.

- Lo que mi padre hizo… lo que él me hizo… yo no quería que pasara… le pedí que no lo hiciera, le suplique que no lo hiciera pero no me escuchó… lloré y lloré… incluso grité para que se detuviera pero eso a él no le importó… me hizo daño… mucho daño –un río de lágrimas corría por sus mejillas- quisiera morirme… quiero morirme… -confesó agachando la cabeza para ocultar su mirada.

- No digas eso –lo abraza por la espalda- Si murieras… si tu murieras, todos estarían tristes –le dijo en un tono de voz lleno de tristeza- Yo estaría triste.

- Tú… por qué… apenas y nos conocemos… por qué tú estarías triste por mi? –gira la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

- Malik… no lo sabes?

- ….–Malik mueve su cabeza en negación.

- Yo estaría triste porque me interesas, porque me importas, me importa tu dolor, tu tristeza, tu felicidad, tu alegría… me pondría triste porque te quiero –Marik le regala una tierna mirada.

- ¿Me quieres? –lo miró confundido.

- Hai, no solo te quiero. Malik –lo abraza un poco más fuerte- no sé como decírtelo pero…

- ¿Pero? –lo incitó a continuar, algo le decía que había algo más.

- Pero… -le hace dar la media vuelta para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos- me gustas, me gustas mucho y… estoy enamorado de ti.

- Na… nani –exclamó abriendo los ojos en impresión- Demo…

- Se que lo que te he dicho es absurdo y que no puede ser pero... me enamoré de ti desde que te vi por primera vez y solo quise que lo supieras –su mirada se entristeció.

- Hontoni?… Marik, lo que me has dicho es verdad… de verdad te gusto, de verdad me quieres? –Malik seguía sin creerlo.

- Hai, es verdad –le respondió sonriente y poco a poco se fue acercando a él hasta quedar muy cerca de sus labios… hubo un momento de duda pero finalmente se atrevió a rozar sus labios con los de él en un suave beso.

- No… -lo empuja un poco sintiéndose asustado- Dime… dime por qué te gusto, qué tengo yo que no tenga alguien más… por qué habrías de enamorarte de alguien como yo –necesitaba las respuestas, quería creerlo quería tener una buena razón para creerlo.

- Me gustas porque eres especial, no, no me malinterpretes –agrego al ver un susto el los ojos del chico- Si, eres especial, tienes algo que nadie más tiene. Eres dulce, tierno y frágil… y yo… quiero protegerte, quiero ayudarte a olvidar, borrar todo tu dolor y hacerte feliz. Por eso… por eso me he enamorado de ti.

- Ma… Marik –lo abraza con fuerza- ari… arigato… yo… yo también te quiero –levanta su mirada para confesarse, a su alrededor habia una que otra pareja pero todos estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero decidió tomar iniciativa… se acerco a su rostro e hizo un ligero roce para saborear el dulce sabor a miel en los labios de su acompañante, la sensación fue tan agradable que se atrevió a profundizar en un beso definitivo. Aquel momento era tan agradable que deseó que el tiempo se detuviera y ese beso durará para siempre, pero la falta de aire estaba haciendo de las suyas y tuvo que separarse. Temeroso espero cualquier reacción negativa, pero en vez de eso, en el rostro de Marik vio dibujada una gran sonrisa que le alivió su temor. Abrazados miraron un rato más el atardecer sobre el mar y después partieron rumbo al departamento donde Malik vivía junto con su hermana- Arigato, ha sido un gran día.

- Tu has hecho que sea así –repuso Marik aun con una gran sonrisa.

- Jejejeje, aun así gracias –se acerca para darle un beso- cuidate, hasta luego.

- Igualmente cuídate –lo atrae hacia el y le roba otro beso- Hasta luego.

Malik se dirige a la entrada del edificio, mientras Marik enciende su moto y se despiden con un ademán de mano…

- _Así que después de todo, resultó que yo tenía razón… _-dijo una frívola voz que había estado observando a la pareja desde un oscuro rincón, desde que los vio regresando por las calles de la ciudad, decidió seguirlos en secreto- _Vamos a ver, quién ríe mejor… jajajajajajaja…_

Continuará…

* * *

Hontoni: De verdad?

Konnichiwa! Hikaru-chan ha regresado con un chapter más de este su fic favorito... y que me dicen, me extrañaron... eh... eh... me extrañaron? jejejeje supongo que si, sobre todo porque me tarde en actualizar... pero diganme, a poco no valió la pena esperar por un chapter asi... verdad que valio la pena... jejejeje... espero que hayan disfrutado el chapter y nos leemos en el siguiente...

**Mika!** muchas gracias por tu review y por tus animos, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.

**Senko!** jejeje espero que en este chap. haya enmendado la desilucion que te hice pasar al escribir que el beso habia sido solo un sueño, gracias por tus comentarios y nos leemos pronto.

cuidense! ja ne!


	10. Secuestrado

Capitulo 10

Secuestrado.

Un auto avanza por las calles de la ciudad a una gran velocidad, el conductor se había dado cuenta de que una moto lo seguía y sin importar el peligro que implicaba la loca carrera, rebasa autos, cruza avenidas y anda en sentido contrario violando todas las reglas y leyes de tránsito, todo con tal de librarse de la moto que iba tras él. En el asiento trasero se encontraba la razón de la huida y persecución; un chico de piel morena y cabellos rubios yacía inconsciente sobre el asiento, momentos antes había sido capturado y ahora se hallaba allí a merced de su captor. Pero el chico de la moto se veía que no se daría por vencido, su objetivo era recuperar al chico que había sido secuestrado… sabía que podía, tenía que hacerlo, un poco más y le daba alcance, sin embargo el destino o la suerte del malandro no quería que fuera así, en uno de los cruces otro auto se atravesó en su camino, obligándolo a frenar de golpe y derrapar sobre el asfalto…

- Maldita sea… no puede ser… Malik –Marik golpeó el asfalto con frustración al ver el auto perderse en la lejanía.

- Jo… joven está usted bien –le preguntó muy asustado el conductor del auto con el que estuvo a punto de chocar.

- No se preocupe, estoy bien –Marik se pone en pie, su brazo y pierna derecha solo presentaban algunos raspones.

- Pero está herido! Permítame llamar una ambulancia –el hombre saca su celular para hacer la llamada.

- Le he dicho que me encuentro bien, con su permiso –Marik le roza el brazo en un pequeño empuje se acerca a su moto para levantarla, la monta y se va de ahí con destino al lugar donde minutos antes había dejado a Malik, tenía que decirle a Ishizu lo sucedido pues ya no podía seguir el auto- Kjjj Malik, gomen no he podido evitar tu secuestro pero… prometo encontrarte pronto –acelera un poco más la velocidad al tiempo que iba recordando lo sucedido…

-Flash Back-

_- Arigato, ha sido un gran día –Malik sonreía feliz._

_- Tu has hecho que sea así –repuso Marik aun con una gran sonrisa._

_- Jejejeje, aun así gracias –se acerca para darle un beso- cuídate, hasta luego._

_- Igualmente cuídate –lo atrae hacia el y le roba otro beso- Hasta luego._

_Malik se dirige a la entrada del edificio, mientras Marik enciende su moto y se despide con un ademán de mano, se pone el casco y enciende el motor sin avanzar…_

_- Así que es aquí donde te escondes –dijo la ronca y frívola voz de un hombre que se encontraba de pie a espaldas de Malik._

_-… -Malik abre los ojos en impresión, conocía esa voz sabía de quién se trataba y sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrer y paralizar todo su cuerpo._

_- Cómo estás… me extrañaste –aquel hombre le preguntaba al momento que abraza a Malik- porque yo si… y mucho –le susurra al oído._

_- No… puede ser… -Malik comenzaba a temblar._

_- He venido por ti sabes… nadie huye de mi y se queda como si nada, contigo me voy a cobrar lo que tu hermana me hizo pasar –aprisiona la chico con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con la otra mano le cubre nariz y boca con un pañuelo bañado de cloroformo. _

_- Ayu… ayu…den…me –suplicó Malik en una voz inaudible, todo a su alrededor comenzaba a oscurecerse, las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonar su cuerpo, antes de desfallecer logró ver en la distancia a Marik- M…a…r…i…k…_

_- Jajajajaja… Eres mío y de nadie más –el hombre se lleva al ahora inconsciente Malik, se acerca a un auto que tenia escondido en un callejón._

_- ¿Malik? –Marik teniendo una extraña sensación voltea a ver, lo que sus ojos logran ver lo impresionan, alguien se estaba llevando al chico que amaba y no lo veía poner resistencia alguna, algo estaba mal… Malik era metido en el asiento trasero del auto y luego este salía del callejón para emprender la huida por la calle principal. Marik dio media vuelta con su moto y empezó la persecución…_

-Fin del Flash Back-

- Demonios de no ser por ese auto que se metió en mi camino… ahora cómo le diré a su hermana lo que pasó –se detiene frente al edificio- Ra… ahora que lo pienso, tampoco sé en que departamento viven… espero encontrarme con alguien que me ayude…

- ¿Malik? –preguntó un chico de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y estatura media al momento de poner su mano sobre el hombro de Marik y este volteó a ver- Oh disculpa te confundí con otra persona –dijo al ver su rostro.

- Nan da… conoces a Malik? –preguntó esperanzado.

- Hai, vivimos en el mismo departamento –respondió amable- Pero en estos momentos no se encuentra, ha salido esta mañana y…

- Eso lo sé… -el chico arquea la ceja en desconfianza- No me mal interpretes, es mi amigo… ¿podrías decirme si su hermana Ishizu esta en el departamento?

- Ah de acuerdo –aceptó recuperando confianza- Mmmm no tampoco está, recibió noticias del juzgado sobre el caso que presentó pero ya no debe tardar en regresar, si te urge hablar con ella ven conmigo al departamento para que la esperes –le invitó cordialmente.

- Arigato… eh –Marik no sabía como llamarle pues el chico no se había presentado.

- Etto… no me he presentado verdad… jejeje me llamo Kaji… Ebisawa Kaji –se presentó avergonzado.

- Yo soy Marik –respondió simplemente.

- "Vaya no solo es el parecido sino hasta el nombre ¿será verdad eso de que todos tenemos un doble?" –Kaki empezó a caminar con ese pensamiento en la mente.

Todo el camino se tornó muy silencioso incluso después de llegar al departamento, de no ser por Natsumi una chica alegre y enérgica que aligeró un poco la tensión haciendo platica con el moreno…

- ¡Qué? –gritó Ishizu azotando con las palmas de sus manos el escritorio del oficial mayor.

- Lo que ha escuchado, el señor Ishtar Nefertum ha quedado en libertad bajo fianza debido a la falta de pruebas –repitió el juez indiferente.

- ¿Falta de pruebas?... ¡Falta de pruebas, maldita sea es que tenía que dejarme violar para que ustedes tengan las suficientes pruebas! –gritó eufórica.

- Lamento decirle que su caso no procedió por que no hubo pruebas… y el juez determinó la libertad -repuso el oficial sin inmutarse por la alteración de la chica.

- No puede ser… es la estupidez más grande que he escuchado… -Ishizu se deja caer pesadamente sobre la silla, pone sus manos sobre sus piernas apretando con fuerza la tela de su falda sintiéndose completamente frustrada- y qué hay del caso de mi hermano ¿también me va a decir que no procede?

- Solo falta la declaración de su hermano, si todo es corroborado, entonces procederemos a capturar a su padre y dictarle sentencia debida –aclaró el oficial en tono seguro como si así pudiera darle tranquilidad a la chica.

- Solo dígame una cosa ¿quién me asegura que mi padre no se atreverá a atacarnos estando libre en estos momentos? Porque estoy segura de que nos estará buscando y si es así, esta vez todo será peor ¿se da cuenta del error que han cometido? Amenazo con matarme ¿eso tampoco cuenta? -refutó poniéndose de pie para encarar al oficial.

- Ya se lo he dicho señorita...

- ¡Al carajo con eso! Si mi hermano o yo morimos créame que todo esto pesara sobre su maldita conciencia – Ishizu hecha una furia tenia el fuerte impulso de soltarle una cachetada al insulso oficial pero sabía lo que eso implicaba así que solo se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí dando enormes zancadas, una vez fuera abordó un taxi y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro- Ra ahora todo se complica… onii-chan –la imagen de su pequeño hermano y la de padre vino a su mente después de bajar del auto e instintivamente corrió hacia el departamento temiendo lo peor- Malik! –dijo al abrir bruscamente la puerta…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un auto se detiene en las afueras de un derruido barrio, el misterioso conductor baja del vehiculo y recorre con la mirada todo el derredor asegurándose que nadie de por ahí pudiera verle… sonríe triunfal al notar que ni un alma vagaba por la calle, abrió la puerta de atrás y como si de un saco de basura se tratara tomo a un inconsciente chico y lo cargó sobre su hombro camino derecho hacia el primer edificio, subió las escaleras y se introdujo en un viejo y abandonado apartamento…

- Vaya, vaya quién diría que después de veinte años regresaría a este mugroso lugar – y el hombre no mentía en verdad que el lugar era un completo desorden, todo tipo de objetos estaban tirados sobre el empolvado piso hechos añicos, muchas telarañas cubrían las esquinas y los marcos de las puertas y las paredes habían comenzado a destartalarse- Hogar… dulce hogar –dijo mientras respiraba el olor a humedad pero lo mas escalofriante de todo eran aquellas oscuras manchas de sangre seca que se veían sobre los viejos muebles y piso del lugar- Vaya así que todo quedó igual a como la última vez… -sonrió con malicia y prosiguió su camino hasta llegar a una habitación, una vez ahí deja caer al chico sobre una vieja cama cuyas maderas rechinan al sentir el peso de aquel cuerpo- Despierta ya mocoso... –toma al inconsciente chico del cuello de su camisa y lo levanta- ya basta de estar durmiendo que así no me sirves –le da un par de cachetadas para hacerlo reaccionar pero nada- Grrr… despierta de una maldita vez –esta vez le propina un puñetazo en el estomago.

- Aaaaggghhh –fue el grito de dolor que dejo escapar el chico al sentir el duro golpe que le sacó el aire y le hizo abrir abruptamente los ojos.

- Jhm… así está mucho mejor –dijo esbozando una torcida sonrisa en sus labios- creíste que podías escapar de mi verdad… -chasqueo la lengua varias veces mientras negaba- pero que hijo tan mal agradecido tengo, todavía que lo trato bien, le doy todas las muestras de mi cariño y amor me paga huyendo de casa y encima me encierra en la cárcel –acerca el rostro de su hijo para mirarlo con frialdad- mal… muy mal.

- ¿Ca… cárcel? –preguntó el morenito con una mirada aterrada- y…yo no… yo no hice nada.

- ¡No mientas! –le propina otro golpe en el estomago- Malik sabes bien que no me gustan las mentiras.

- Arg –el chico se lleva una mano hacia el estomago mientras se dobla de dolor.

- Se muy bien que fuiste de mariquita a contarle a tu hermana y por eso me encerraron. ¿Creyó que haciendo eso podía contra mi? –rió a carcajadas- pobre idiota, se nota que aun no me conoce tengo mis buenas influencias y nadie puede contra mí –toma de los hombros a su hijo y lo avienta contra la cama- y hablando de mariconadas, veo que no me equivoque... ¿te gustan los hombres verdad?

-… -Malik lo miró con mucho más terror… a caso su padre lo había visto besarse con Marik? No eso no podía ser, y si lo era, de inmediato temió lo peor.

- Es inútil que lo niegues, he visto como te besaba cuando se despedía de ti -se sube a la cama para sentarse sobre las piernas del chico- nadie más que yo tiene derecho a tocarte, nadie más que yo tiene derecho a romperte el culo como solo yo se hacerlo me oíste y si ese maldito estúpido que tienes por novio se ha atrevido a tocarte, créeme la va a pasar muy mal –acarició con lujuria el cuerpo de su hijo.

- No… no le hagas daño –pidió suplicante mientras su cuerpo temblaba ante el contacto de su padre- el no… no me ha hecho na… nada.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te voy a creer? –sonríe cínicamente- digas lo que digas igual le daré su merecido. Pero antes de eso quiero… -intenta besar a Malik pero este le rechaza volteando la cara hacia un lado. Nefer toma al chico con fuerza por la quijada para mirarlo directamente a los ojos- Con que rechazándome eh… -intenta besarlo de nuevo.

- No me toques –Malik lo rechaza una vez más dándole un empujón.

- Mira estúpido mariquita un rechazo más y tu noviecito me las paga –el hombre saca una pistola con silenciador la muestra a Malik- con esto podrá tener una muerte rápida y sin dolor si le disparo directo al corazón… o una lenta y muy dolorosa si solo le doy uno por el vientre –le sonríe frívolamente- tu decides.

- No… No le hagas na… nada... no lo mates…- Respondió Malik con trémula voz al ver el arma.

- Y cómo piensas hacerme cambiar de opinión… mira que estoy muy ansioso por probar este nuevo juguetito –le apunta al rostro- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –Malik aprieta los ojos con fuerza- Responde! –el hombre suelta un disparo cuya bala rosa ligeramente la mejilla del chico.

- AAAAAAHHHHH –fue el desgarrador grito que soltó Malik al sentir un fuerte dolor y ardor en su mejilla.

- Duele ¿verdad? JAJAJAJAJA –rió Nefer desquiciadamente- Qué me dices ahora… ¿quieres que lo mate?

- Kjj… agghh… -Malik niega la pregunta con un movimiento de cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes, podía sentir como un líquido espeso y caliente comenzaba a correr por su herida mejilla.

- ¿Entonces vas a cooperar? –recibe un ligero asentimiento por respuesta- Bien así me gusta… así me gusta –dijo mientras lamía la sangre que corría por la mejilla de su hijo.

- Aaahhh… -se quejó al sentir una fuerte punzada en la herida reciente.

- Shhh… shhh… -lo calla poniendo un dedo sobre los labios del chico- tranquilo… tranquilo… ahora te haré olvidar tu dolor –le aprisiona los labios en un beso…

Inmediatamente las mejillas de Malik se fueron humedeciendo por lágrimas que comenzaron a correr sobre ellas, estaba realmente aterrado su padre se había convertido en un hombre desquiciado y aterrador, en un verdadero monstruo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De regreso al departamento… Natsumi y Kaki decidieron dejar solos a los chicos pues intuyeron que lo que tenían que hablar era algo grave y por lo tanto no era asunto suyo enterarse de ello. Como pudo Marik narró el suceso…

- ¡Queeeee! –gritó Ishizu después de Marik terminara su relato- No puede ser… no puede ser… dime que no es verdad… dime que estás mintiendo…–miró suplicante a Marik.

- No es mentira… un hombre se lo llevó –aseguró Marik con una mirada triste.

- Y POR QUE NO HICISTE NADA POR EVITARLO! –gritó desesperada.

- Lo intenté… estuve persiguiendo el auto del secuestrador pero… pero otro auto me cerró el camino y ya no pude continuar –respondió en un hilo de voz.

- Maldición… maldición… ese maldito tiene a mi hermano… te das cuenta… ese mal nacido lo tiene… lo va a matar… cumplirá su amenaza y lo matará… no… no… no… Malik… Malik… ¡MALIK! –cae de rodillas al piso cubriéndose el rostro llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¡Ya basta! con llorar así no solucionas nada –le reprendió Marik.

- ¿Cómo? –Ishizu se sorprendió por la reacción del moreno.

- No eres la única que se preocupa por él… yo también lo estoy y mucho… -se guardo sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el chico- pero con desesperarnos no vamos a lograr nada.

- Su… sumimasen… -se pone de pie- demo… ¿qué podemos hacer? No creo que Nefer sea tan tonto como para haber llevado a mi hermano de nuevo a casa, donde quiera que… mi padre –masculló entre dientes- lo haya llevado tenemos que encontrarlo pronto.

- Mmmm… –Marik se pone a pensar- Creo tener la solución… -saca su celular, presiona un botón un par de veces y luego coloca el objeto en el oído- Moshi, moshi ¿Bakura eres tu?... ah Ryou puedes comunicarme con Bakura, gracias –aguardó un momento-Baku… aun tienes contigo la sortija?

- _"Marik… si, si aun la tengo… ¿por qué?"_

- Perfecto… tenemos un grave problema, puedes venir al departamento de Malik?

- _"¿Ahora mismo? Pero estoy ocupado"_

- ¡Ra¿No puedes dejarlo para después? Es una emergencia –Marik comenzaba a desesperarse.

- _"Pero…"_

- ¡Maldición Bakura no estoy para tus "peros"…Malik ha sido secuestrado! –terminó por gritarle perdiendo la paciencia.

- _"¡Nan… nan da to… Amon Ra… voy inmediatamente para allá!" –_Kura cierra la llamada al colgar el teléfono.

- Bien… ojala esto también pueda ayudarnos –dijo Marik al momento de sacar un pequeño cetro de oro adornado con un símbolo egipcio el cual ligeramente apretó…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- "Ya basta… no más… ya no más…" -suplicaba Malik llorando en silencio al sufrir los horribles abusos que su padre hacia con él.

- Deja de lloriquear y trágatelo –le ordenó Nefer después de haber metido su pene en la boca de su hijo y haberse descargado dentro de él.

- "Onegai… ayúdenme… ayúdenme…" –Malik podía sentir que en cualquier momento podía desmayar… ya no aguantaba más, el dolor en todo su cuerpo lo estaba matando, tanto abuso lo estaba llevando al límite… un abuso más y sentía que jamás volvería a despertar...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Malik onegai espérame… yo te rescataré –dijo Marik como si al decir esto Malik lo escuchara…

Continuará…

* * *

Hikaru: Ay Ra, Latis protégeme! (Hikaru usa a Latis como escudo para resguardarse de los posibles ataques que recibiera por demorarse tanto en actualizar) Su… Sumimasen! (inclinándose cientos de veces a modo de disculpa) Gomen nasai no ha sido mi intención demorarme tanto… pero sucedieron un par de cosas… estuve enfermita y luego las tristes musas se pusieron en huelga… pero bueno ya estoy bien y aquí les traje este nuevo chap… en fin pasare a la sección de agradecimientos.

**Senko:**

Ay amiga pareciera que estuve en mi temporada de mala suerte primero lo de mi dedito y luego las infecciones en la garganta y estomago, fueron casi tres semanas horribles pero bueno ya me encuentro muy bien jejeje… gracias por tus comentarios creo que eso de la combinación de generos se me da muy bien... y bueno tu suposición no estuvo fuera de lo acertado, ya ves que regreso para hacer de las suyas pero lo que no sabe es lo que le tengo preparado muajajaja… jejeje arigato y espero leerte pronto Jya ne!

**Holly Motto:**

Hola amiga! Bue si el chap anterior te gusto espero que este te haya gustado más! Creo que esto de hacer sufrir a los personajes principales ya es lo mio XD… por cierto hermanito una vez mas gomen por hacerte llorar… te prometo que el sufrimiento de tu osito pronto terminará, en el siguiente chap se descubrirán un par de cosas… en fin chica, hermanito, amigos kura y yami… arigato por su rr nos leemos pronto, sayo, sayo!

**Mika**

Hola… jejeje espero que no quieras matarme por todo lo que le he hecho a Malik pero bueno, gracias por seguir leyéndome y nos leemos pronto, un saludo y cuidate!

**RiYu-chan**

Bienvenida! Y sip… soy mala XD pero bueno eso me sirve para poder escribir capitulos como estos jejejeje… bueno me demore un poco pero ya pude actualizar, gracias y espero leerte pronto, saludos!

**Susuko:**

Cectpa! Ra… ahora si que te quede mal en actualizar pero bueno fue por cuestiones de salud jejeje... pero bueno he actualizado y espero poder hacerlo pronto con el siguiente capitulo, cuidate y hasta pronto.

**Maat Sacmis:**

Coma! lo digo y lo repito muchísimas gracias, aunque tu digas que no haces mucho creeme que si lo haces… con cada pequeña idea que me das me sirve de mucho para poder escribir lo que hasta ahora he podido lograr nn... gracias por tu apoyo hasta el final, nos seguimos leyendo por el msn, te quiero mucho tomodachi… cuidate… matta ne!

**Katruina:**

Bienvenida de nuevo! Jejeje no te preocupes por no dejarme RR se que no siempre es posible pero no importa me alegra leerte de nuevo por aquí y bueno aunque este capi fue otra vez de drama espero que te haya gustado y gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic… cuidate y hasta pronto!


	11. Ahora o nunca

Capitulo 11

Ahora o nunca.

Una gran tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente de uno de los departamentos para universitarios, algo terrible había pasado, las dos personas que ahí se encontraban en esos momentos aguardaban la llegada de alguien más. La desesperación comenzaba a hacer presa de ellos hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

- ¡Bakura!… vaya hasta que llegaste –Lo recibió Marik en tono sarcástico.

- Lo siento, intenté convencer a Ryou de que se quedara en casa pero me fue imposible, no importa que haya venido conmigo ¿verdad? –Se disculpo aclarando la razón de su retardo.

- ¿Cómo pretendes dejarme a un lado en una situación así? Malik es mi mejor amigo así que tengo derecho a venir y ayudar en su rescate –Le reprochó el joven albino con un gesto de molestia.

- Ra… ai no estés molesto ¿te traje no? –Se defendió Bakura.

- Oigan no es momento de pelear por esas cosas ¿podrían darse prisa? El tiempo es oro y cada minuto que pasa mi hermano corre más peligro –Les reprendió Ishizu hecha un mar de nervios y desesperación.

- ¿Lo traes? –Preguntó Marik a Bakura.

- Si… aquí lo tengo –Kura se llevo una mano al pecho donde mantenía oculto el artículo milenario.

- Bien… creo que esto también nos podrá ayudar –Dice el moreno al momento de volver a sacar el misterioso objeto.

- ¡El cetro del milenio! –Exclamó un sorprendido Bakura al reconocer el objeto.

- ¿Cetro del milenio? –Preguntó Ishizu al escuchar ese extraño nombre- Oye yo conozco ese objeto… -Miró lo que Marik portaba en manos- ¡es… es el cetro que mi padre Nefer consiguió en Egipto¿Cómo lo obtuviste?

- Lo encontré tirado en la habitación de Malik allá en tu casa –Respondió el moreno mientras volvía a guardar el objeto en su cinturón.

- Mmm… dices que tu padre lo obtuvo en Egipto verdad… ¿sabes de donde? –Inquirió Bakura con mucho interés.

- No estoy segura pero… -Hace memoria- creo que lo obtuvo al acompañar a un arqueólogo en una expedición.

- Y ¿no sabes si les paso algo por obtenerlo? –Esta vez fue Marik quien se mostró interesado.

- Pues Nefer casi muere… kjj ojala y así hubiera sido –Deseó- ese hombre siempre fue ambicioso y después de regresar de esa expedición… su ambición y sed de poder se incrementó y desde ese entonces el muy maldito se atrevió a… grrr… mal nacido –Apretó los dientes con fuerza el odio hacia su padre era evidente.

- Jhm… -Kura se pone muy serio y pensativo- "Tal vez el cetro tenga que ver con ese cambio, según sé… solo la persona elegida puede tocarlo sin que nada le pase, de lo contrario…"

- Y bien ¿Qué es lo que harán para rescatar a mi hermano? –Preguntó Ishizu al notar que ya se habían desviado del rescate de Malik.

- Ya lo verás –dijo Marik con seguridad- Hey Kura vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

- Hai… Ryou… –Bakura toma a su aibou de los hombros para mirarlo seriamente a los ojos- Lo siento pero esta vez no puedes acompañarnos, es muy peligroso así que por favor quédate aquí con Ishizu.

- Pero yo quiero ir… onegai llévame contigo –Le pidió con una mirada suplicante.

- Iie… -Bakura movió lentamente la cabeza en negación- No me gustaría que algo malo te pase, lo entiendes ¿verdad? –Suaviza su mirada.

- Hai… lo entiendo –Asintió Ryou tristemente.

- Arigato –Le sonríe y le besa tiernamente en los labios.

- De nada servirá que yo insista en ir ¿verdad? –Inquirió Ishizu sabiendo la respuesta.

- Así es… Kura y yo nos encargaremos de rescatar a Malik, no te preocupes déjalo en nuestras manos -afirmó Marik muy decidido.

- Haaaa… de acuerdo, se los encomiendo –Aceptó la chica en un resignado suspiro.

- Vamos Kura –Le llamo Marik mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir.

- Hai –El albino se separa sutilmente de Ryou para seguir los pasos de Marik.

- Itte rasshai –Les despidió Ryou.

Ambos chicos salen del departamento, momentos después se suben a la moto de Marik y antes de partir Bakura saca la sortija milenaria de donde la tenía oculta, cierra los ojos para concentrarse y poder sentir la más mínima señal de la esencia de Malik.

- Esto va a ser un poco más complicado, la sortija solo detecta artículos mile… -De pronto fue interrumpido por un breve movimiento de la sortija que había señalado hacia el suroeste- ¿mhm? Creo que ha detectado algo… pero es casi imperceptible.

- Imperceptible o no, nada perdemos en seguir la señal –Marik mantenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en ese articulo- ¿hacia donde apuntó?

- Fue muy breve pero señalo hacia allá –Bakura le indicó el suroeste.

- Pues hacía allá iremos –Se coloca el casco y enciende el motor- "Malik pronto te rescataré, lo juro por mi vida que te rescataré… por favor aguanta un poco más" –Baja la mica del casco y acelera para comenzar a avanzar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Hey tu! aun no es hora de dormir… -Nefer le pega un par de cachetadas a Malik- ¡Despierta estúpido holgazán que todavía no he terminado!

- mmhhmm… -Gemía Malik en dolor.

- ¡Despiértate! –Esta vez le propina un puñetazo en el estomago.

- ¡AAAHHH! –Malik escupe una mancha de sangre al momento que re retorcía bruscamente sobre la cama.

- Eso es… grita… ¡GRITA! –Exclamaba el hombre cada vez más excitado ante los gritos embistiendo con mas fuerza a su hijo.

- Por favor… ya basta… ya no más –Murmuraba el chico.

- ¿Qué ya no más? –Lo mira con el ceño fruncido- Pero si apenas acabo de empezar.

- Que… -Exclamó Malik en un hilo de voz.

- ¿A caso creíste que con lo que te he hecho es suficiente? Jajajaja… hasta ahora he sido suave contigo pero espera y verás… -Le sonríe con malicia y se acerca a su oído para susurrarle- ahora si te haré gritar de verdad –Se relame los labios.

- No… no… no…–Todo el cuerpo de Malik temblaba incontrolablemente mientras sus ojos reflejaban el más puro terror.

- Oh si… -Separa las piernas del chico para así poder embestirlo con fuerza y rapidez, como alma que lleva el diablo…

1 2 3 4… embestidas rápidas

- Basta… -Suplicaba Malik en silencio.

4 5 6 7 8…

- Basta… me duele…

9 10 11 12… la fuerza iba en aumento.

- Empieza a gritar ya! –Nefer toma un objeto no muy pequeño que usaría contra el chico.

- Aaaaahhh… -Malik siente un látigo golpear su cuerpo.

13 14… otro latigazo… 15 16… dos latigazos más…

- Aaahh… aahhh…. Aaaaahhhhh –gritaba ante los azotes… con cada latigazo sentía que su cuerpo era cortado y ardía enormemente.

- Eso es… eso es… así… así… -Gemía excitado mientras lo embestía y luego acariciaba lujuriosamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Todavía nada? –Preguntó Marik al momento de detener la moto por la roja luz en el semáforo.

- Cuántas veces voy a decirte que no? Y quieres dejar ya de preguntar cada cinco minutos… me estas exasperando –gruñó Bakura.

- Gomen ne… la angustia me está matando… cada minuto que pasa… siento que Malik lo puede estar pasando muy mal –dijo apretando con fuerza el manubrio.

- Tranquilo lo encontraremos –Bakura le dio un pequeño apretón de hombro.

- Arigato… -Malik ve el cambió de luz y continua avanzando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Por favor… ya no mas… ya no… más…

- Awww… aww… aaaawwww… que bien se siente –gemía Nefer complacido.

- Basta… Ra escúchame, si en verdad existes… por favor… por favor… llévame contigo… ya no puedo más… no puedo más… quiero morirme… -Suplicaba Malik en pensamientos casi al borde de la inconsciencia.

- Hey… hey… -Nefer lo abofetea- ni creas que te quedarás dormido tienes que aguantar hasta que yo decida terminar –mientras decía esto seguía embistiendo y torturando a su hijo.

- Arg –fue el pequeño quejido que Malik dejó escapar, se sentía tan débil y con el cuerpo tan entumido en dolor que no sintió los golpes en la cara, así como tampoco sentía las lágrimas que corrían por ella- Ra… llévame contigo por favor… -Por un momento cierra los ojos.

- _No te rindas… _-escuchó decir en su mente por una misteriosa voz.

- Qué? –Malik abrió bruscamente los ojos sorprendiéndose del extraño lugar donde se encontraba, todo brillaba en esplendor- ¿A caso ya estoy muerto?

- _No te rindas… _-Repitió la misma voz.

- Quién eres? –Malik buscó con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz pero la densa neblina no le dejaba ver más allá- Responde quién eres –corrió en búsqueda de alguien pero solo él estaba ahí.

- _No estás solo… no te rindas… no estás solo... _–Le decía insistente- _Busca en ti y encontrará… _

- Que busque en mi interior? –Malik cierra los ojos y en ese instante miles de recuerdos acudieron a la memoria del chico, desde su infancia pasando por su adolescencia hasta llegar a un recuerdo en especial, su cita con Marik y lo bien que la paso a su lado- Marik –abrió nuevamente los ojos.

- _No te rindas… lucha… _-continuaba alentándolo.

- Que yo luche por el… pero… ya no aguanto más… mejor morirme… -decía sumiso al dolor.

- _El te está buscando_ –Le muestra una imagen donde se ve a Marik en su moto junto con Bakura y a pesar de que la mica del casco es oscura Malik puede ver la preocupación en su mirada.

- Me está… buscando… -murmuró- ¡No! no quiero que me encuentre. Si lo hace… va a sufrir mucho cuando me vea.

-_ Sufriría más si te encuentra sin vida…_

- Espera, seas quien seas llévame contigo ya no quiero sufrir más… llévame! –exclamaba desesperado.

- _Todavía no es tiempo… lucha _–Fue lo ultimo que escuchó decir antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviera oscuro.

- Ya no tengo fuerzas… dioses por favor ayúdenme. Ayúdame ¡MARIK! –Gritó desesperadamente en aquel lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Marik espera! –Gritó Bakura para evitar que Marik avanzara hacia el frente- Esta brillando… la sortija esta brillando!

- A donde señala? –preguntó de inmediato.

- Hacia allá –Bakura le señala la calle de la derecha a lo que Marik obedece y torna al lugar indicado- Cada vez se hace más fuerte… detente! este es el lugar –dice al momento de pasar por un viejo y abandonado edificio- La sortija me indica que es aquí.

- Espérame Malik, ya estoy cerca –se decía el moreno.

Ambos chicos bajan de la moto y por medio de la sortija son guiados hacia el edificio correcto.

- Ra… pero que lugar tan deplorable –Bakura miraba con cierto asco, todo por donde pasaba estaba cubierto de basura que despedía un olor desagradable- Nos acercamos –repuso con voz gangosa pues se había tapado la nariz- Ra pero que olor tan detestable.

- Silencio… -lo calló Marik- escucho ruidos y… vienen de allá –sigilosamente se fue acercando al departamento indicado, las manos le temblaban en una mezcla de rabia y temor por lo que le estuvieran haciendo a su amor.

- Sin duda este es el lugar –Bakura toma la perilla de la puerta- ¿preparado?

- Si, entremos –Malik saca nuevamente el cetro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos chicos entraron en aquel lugar, lo que sus ojos vieron al principio los dejó paralizados pues esas manchas de sangre les hizo temer lo peor.

- No puede ser… ¿será demasiado tarde? –Inquirió un perplejo Bakura.

- No… el aún esta vivo… sé que está vivo –dijo al momento seguir avanzando hacia donde los ruidos eran mas fuertes y al llegar lo que ahí vio lo dejo aun mas perplejo… un maldito y asqueroso hombre estaba sobre su pequeño y amado ángel torturándolo y abusando de él de la forma mas cruel y el hombre aun no se había dado cuenta de las dos presencias que se encontraban ahí.

- Por todos los dioses! –exclamó asustado Bakura.

- Quién demonios… –Nefer volteó encolerizado por la interrupción- Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí… -dijo al reconocer a los dos chicos poniéndose de pie dejando ver que se encontraba desnudo solo de la cintura para abajo- Malik hijo ¿ya viste quiénes han venido?

- … -Malik abrió pesadamente los ojos pero debido a la oscuridad de la habitación y a la poca luz que entraba a través de la puerta y solo pudo distinguir dos sombras.

- Son nada más y nada menos que… tu amigo Bakura del que no dudo que también sea un marica al igual que tu novio y tú –Le dijo Nefer a Malik haciendo un énfasis en el insulto- Pero sabes mariquita –refiriéndose a Marik- me has ahorrado el trabajo de buscarte y terminar con tu vida de una vez por todas –toma la pistola que había dejado sobre la cama, la carga y le apunta- Solo yo puedo tocar a mi hijo.

- Que? –Marik quedó impresionado al saber que ese hombre era el padre de su ángel.

- Muere! –gritó con una mirada asesina.

- Ma…rik… -balbuceó asustado Malik.

Pero en lo que Nefertum accionaba el gatillo, Marik utilizó el cetro milenario para emitir una blanca luz y cegar con ella al hombre.

- Arg! –Gritó al momento de soltar un disparo que dio fuera de su objetivo para luego dejarse caer de rodillas cubriéndose los ojos.

- Oye Bakura, que tal si antes de enviarlo al reino de las sombras ¿le damos sopa de su propio chocolate? -Preguntó Marik con una mirada cómplice y maliciosa.

- Viejo no me lo dices dos veces –Bakura rió malévolamente, se truena los dedos al acercarse a Nefer y suelta la primer patada en el rostro del hombre.

- Que suave eres Kura… la patada no era ahí –Marik también se acerca para propinarle una patada en el miembro- Aquí es donde hay que patear –se escucha el desgarrador grito de Nefer- Eso ha sido por tocar a mi ángel –otra patada- y esa por las torturas y abusos que le hiciste.

- Y esta –Bakura lo patea con la punta del zapato en el culo- Para que veas lo que se siente cuando te lo meten por ahí.

- Marik… -susurró Malik, debido a los quejidos que su padre emitía por las patadas que recibía hacían que su voz sea inaudible.

-Arg… malditos cabrones, hijos de puta –Nefer empuñó nuevamente la pistola y aun sin poder ver empezó a disparar a lo loco.

- Ra… todavía no escarmientas? –Gruñó Bakura que le quito el arma de una patada en la mano con la que Nefer sostenía la pistola.

- Aquí el único cabrón, hijo de puta eres tú –Marik agarra a Nefer de su camisa- Ruega perdón a tu hijo.

- Que ruegue perdón? Primero muerto que pedirle perdón a ese puto –respondió arrogante.

- Bien, tú lo has dicho –hecho una furia Marik usa el verdadero poder del cetro que emite una dorada y brillante luz. En un santiamén el hombre había sido enviado al reino de las sombras- Que tengas una miserable y tortuosa estadía en el reino de las sombras –tratando como basura Marik deja caer el cuerpo sin alma de Nefer no sin antes darle una última patada para apartarlo de su camino para poder acercarse y tomar en brazos a su adorado ángel- Malik… ya estoy aquí… onegai aguanta un poco más, enseguida te saco de este maldito lugar.

- Ma…rik –susurró logrando ver por un instante el rostro de Marik.

- Shhh –Marik lo calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- No te esfuerces más, ahora descansa pronto todo va a estar mejor. Ra solo por esta vez… por favor ayúdame a poder brindarle un poco alivio –suplicó elevando la mirada al cielo, luego puso una mano sobre el abdomen de Malik y cerró sus ojos en concentración… su mano comenzó a brillar logrando curar algunas heridas del malherido cuerpo de su amado.

- Marik… -Bakura lo interrumpió ofreciendo su chaqueta- Lo mejor es que lo llevemos a un hospital.

- Hai… -Aceptó sintiéndose un poco orgulloso por su pequeño logro, tomó la chaqueta de Bakura, se quitó la suya y con ambas cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Malik.

Salieron de aquel deplorable lugar. Llevar a Malik en moto no era lo más adecuado así que Bakura lo llevaría en un taxi mientras Marik los seguía; una vez en el hospital Bakura se comunicó con Ryou para decirle donde estaban, cortó la llamada y junto con Marik se quedó fuera de la sala de emergencias en espera del diagnóstico…

Continuará…

* * *

Hola mis lindas niñas como están? Por si aun no se la creen… pues créanlo he actualizado en un tiempo record… uju… les dije que mi inspiración estaba buena y que pronto actualizaría, así que aquí me tienen con un capitulo más de este su fic favorito… pero así como esta es una buena noticia también tengo que darles la mala… y que creen… snif… me da tristeza decirlo pero… snif… el fic se esta acercando a su final… no me lloren mucho que lamentablemente así tiene que ser… buuu… buuu… buuu… pero bueno pasando a otra cosa. Gracias a: 

**Katruina**

Etto… tran…tranquila (Hikaru con miles de gotitas sobre su cabeza al ver la furia de la chica) ya… el hombre recibió su merecido, Malik ya no sufrirá ni una tortura más… se agradecen tus esfuerzos por tu buen entrenamiento, si gustas puedes descuartizar el cuerpo de Nefer que quedó abandonado en el departamento. Saludos y hasta luego!

**Mika**

Bueno chica, ya hice algo por el lindo Malik… se acabo el sufrimiento, ahora viene el proceso de recuperación y a ver que pasa. Saludos y cuídate, nos leemos luego.

**Senko**

Ra… en verdad crees que voy de bueno a mejor (toda sonrojada) gracias por creerlo me levantas mucho el animo jejeje… bueno ciertamente han sido muchas desgracias, tendré que hacerme una buena limpia XD… gracias una vez más por tu apoyo y nos leemos hasta el final que se acerca. Saludos, Jya ne.

**RiYu-Chan**

Etto… si en capítulos anteriores fui mala con Malik ahora lo fui más ññU pero bueno al final Marik y Bakura lograron rescatarlo y enviar a ese mal nacido al reino de las sombras. Malvadas unidas jamás serán vencidas XD. Saludos y hasta pronto.


	12. Going Under

Capitulo 12

Going Under.

Dos largas semanas habían transcurrido, dos semanas en las que Malik se había sumido en un estado de inconsciencia, dos semanas llenas de incertidumbre, nerviosismo, donde las esperanzas comenzaban a desaparecer. Sin embargo una mañana todo eso desapareció o al menos eso es lo que parecía…

- Señorita Ishtar –llamó el médico en turno- Me temo que… -Todos lo miraron expectantes su semblante serio les hizo temer lo peor- le tengo excelentes noticias, el joven Malik ha reaccionado y después de un ultimo chequeo el reporte de su condición es estable, sus heridas han mejorado bastante y se puede decir que se encuentra fuera de peligro –agregó con una afable sonrisa, haciendo que cayeran al estilo anime.

- Grrrr maldición –Gruñó Marik al ponerse en pie y agarrar al galeno por el cuello- como se atreve a darnos un susto de esa magnitud después de dos semanas de incertidumbre y dolor medicucho de segunda, ahora conocerá el reino de las sombras!

- Marik! –exclamaron Bakura y Ryou al momento de tomar a Marik de sus brazos y alejarlo del galeno para tranquilizarlo.

- Ugh… Creo que fue una mala idea bromear así –dijo el galeno mientras se sobaba el cuello.

- Y que esperaba ¿un abrazo y felicitación? –dijo un Marik sarcástico.

- Ok me lo merezco por no saber bromear –se acomodó la bata- Bueno como les dije el joven Malik se encuentra estable y ya pueden pasar a verlo.

- Domo arigato ­–agradeció Ishizu.

- Ah una cosa más, puede que Malik no quiera ver a nadie, si es así les pido que sean muy breves y procuren no alterarlo –les advirtió.

- Hai –respondieron todos.

- Bien –Ishizu suspiro profundamente y entró a la habitación.

- Ah! -Marik de pronto golpeo su muño en mano- Tengo que irme… -se va corriendo hacia el elevador.

- Y ahora… a ese que bicho le pico? se supone que entraría antes que nosotros –Bakura lo mira extrañado.

-… -Ryou se encoge de hombros- Probablemente se acordó de algún compromiso.

- Tenia entendido que todos los canceló… bah a mi que diablos me importa donde haya ido, así entramos primero y salimos rápido de este maldito lugar, detesto los hospitales –repuso con una mueca de desagrado.

- No me digas que le temes a los médicos o mejor dicho…a que inyecten agujas en tu cuerpo –dijo Ryou en tono burlesco.

- Yo no le temo a esas insignificantes cosas –dijo valeroso- simplemente estar entre gente enferma me enferma –vuelve a hacer otra mueca en desagrado.

- Jijiji como digas –reía divertido su hikari.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Ishizu se encontraba parada frente a la puerta pero no se atrevía a entrar, cada que intentaba abrirla sus manos le temblaban, las ansias de ver a su hermano la ponían de nervios y respiró profundo...

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me._

(Ahora te diré lo que he hecho por ti…50 mil lágrimas he llorado…Gritando, engañando y sangrando por ti…Y aún así tú no me escuchas.)

- Vamos Ishizu se fuerte, Malik no necesita verte así… tranquila. Se puede? –preguntó la morena al asomar ligeramente por la puerta.

- No –respondió Malik tajantemente.

- No? Pero por qué? –insistió Ishizu entrando al cuarto.

- Por que no quiero –repuso en el mismo tono volteando su cuerpo para darle la espalda.

- Pero Malik –se acerca a la cama- onii-chan onegai no me digas que no… yo… quiero estar contigo –pone una mano sobre su hombro.

- Pero yo no quiero que estés aquí –mueve su hombro para que lo suelte- vete… no quiero ver a nadie… diles que se vayan –su voz se escuchaba molesta y dolida.

- Hermano… -intenta tocarlo de nuevo.

- Quiero estar solo… déjame solo… déjame no me toques –gritó al sentir la mano de su hermana nuevamente sobre su hombro.

- E… Esta bien si tanto te molesta mi presencia… me iré… -se regresa hacia la puerta donde se detiene un momento y voltea hacia atrás con la esperanza de que Malik la detuviera y le pidiera que se quedara.

- Que no escuchaste? Quiero estar solo, no te quiero ver… fuera, vete… VETE! –volvió a gritarle aun dándole la espalda. Luego de escuchar que su hermana saliera y cerrara la puerta sintió una gran opresión en su pecho, le dolía lo que había hecho pero no quería que lo viera; no quería que ella lo tocara y se manchara las manos, pues se sentía sucio y vil despojo- soy una basura, me detesto, estoy sucio, doy asco… doy asco… estoy sucio… me detesto… soy un asco… me odio… -se repetía una y otra vez mientras se quitaba el respirador artificial, las agujas que le suministraban sangre y suero y todo lo que le habían puesto para medir su ritmo cardiaco, en su agitación por arrebatarse las cosas tiró el frasco del suero que rompió en mil pedazos- Esta puede ser la solución para borrar este dolor que estoy sintiendo –Malik sintió una gran atracción por un cristal roto, lo tomó y con un suave roce en la muñeca su sangre comenzó a brotar inmediatamente a borbotones- Kjj… onee-chan… tomodachis… Malik… sayonara –sintió un gran mareo y se desvaneció inconsciente sobre la cama…

_Don't want your hand this time _

_I'll save myself _

_Maybe I'll wake up for once _

_Not tormented daily _

_Defeated by you _

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

(No quiero tu mano… Esta vez me salvaré yo solo… Quizás me despertaré de una vez… Sin estar atormentado diariamente… Derrotado por ti… Justo cuando pensé que había tocado fondo… Estoy muriendo otra vez.)

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-

- Ishizu? –Ryou se sorprendió al verla regresar tan pronto.

- Ryou… -Bakura poso una mano sobre su hombro para que no le preguntara.

- No quiere ver a nadie… ni siquiera a mí -respondió en un susurro pues tenía la garganta hecha un nudo y luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

- Entiendo… -Ryou se sintió muy triste y tomo la mano de Bakura sobre su hombro.

- Bueno el medico ya nos había dicho que eso pasaría y si no quiere ver a nadie… es mejor esperar un poco más –dijo Bakura para calmar a su aibou.

- Un médico… rápido un médico! –gritó una enfermera que asomaba del cuarto de Malik donde había entrado a revisar su condición.

- Ra! Qué pasa? –preguntó Ishizu asustada al ver de donde había salido la enfermera.

- Por favor señorita llame al médico es una emergencia, el paciente ha intentado suicidarse –dijo rápidamente la enfermera que regresaba al cuarto para atender a Malik.

- Que! –Ishizu abrió los ojos de par en par- que Malik… intento suicidarse?… no… eso no puede ser… Malik… Ra Malik no… él no! –Ishizu entró en un colapso nervioso que le hizo desmayar.

- Por Ra –Ryou logró sostenerla antes de que cayera sobre el duro piso- Kura ve por el médico!

- Hai! –acató Bakura quien ya corría en búsqueda de algún galeno…

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under _

(Me estoy hundiendo… Ahogándome en ti… Cayendo para siempre… Tengo que abrirme paso… Me estoy hundiendo.)

- Aguanta muchacho, aguanta –la enfermera hacia todo por detener el sangrado- Doctor, gracias a dios que ya esta aquí. Intento de suicido, necesitamos sutura rápida –dijo la chica al galeno que recién entraba antes de que este le hiciera cualquier pregunta.

- Por dios, tráigame los instrumentos necesarios –ordenó el galeno al momento de llegar y ver la situación.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again._

(Confundido y conmovido por la verdad y las mentiras… Así que ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no… Siempre confundiendo los pensamientos en mi cabeza… Así que ya no puedo confiar en mi mismo… Estoy muriendo otra vez.)

Dos situaciones diferentes una es sobrevivir y otra dejarse morir, médico y enfermera luchan por la vida esa es su misión, pero…. y si aquella persona no deseaba la vida? Sea como sea no se darían por vencidos…

- Bien, logramos suturar la herida –el medico miraba aquella muñeca donde realizó mas de cinco puntadas, la herida había sido algo grande- Ahora solo necesitaremos recuperar la sangre perdida, señorita busque algún donador.

- Si doctor –obedeció la chica al salir del cuarto.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Un chico moreno caminaba de regreso por el pasillo que daba hacia el cuarto de aquella persona que tanto quería, en sus manos portaba un hermoso ramo de rosas adornado por un pequeñito oso de peluche, el chico sonreía feliz, en nada se imaginó de lo que después se enteraría…

- Ya regrese! –anunció alegre al ver a Ryou y Bakura- cómo esta el lindo Malik, ya lo vieron?

- Marik… -Ryou lo miró asustado. Cómo decirle lo que había pasado?

- Ryou por qué esa cara, tan feo estoy que te he asustado? –preguntó en sorna.

- Iie… no es eso… Marik… es que… -cada que lo intentaba sentía que el nudo en su garganta se hacía más apretado.

- Malik se puso mal, intento suicidarse –dijo Bakura sin más rodeos.

- Que! –de la impresión Marik dejo caer las rosas al piso- E… es una broma ¿verdad?... Lo hicieron para ver como reaccionaba ¿verdad? –preguntó incrédulo.

-… -Ryou movió lentamente la cabeza en negación- No es broma, una de las enfermeras nos dijo que Malik intentó suicidarse –la voz de Ryou temblaba en miedo.

- Ra… pero… que paso… díganme está bien… no esta muerto ¿no es así? –Marik comenzaba a desesperarse.

- El muchacho sobrevivirá –dijo un galeno a espaldas de los albinos, era quien había atendido a Malik- Ahora solo necesitamos de un donante de sangre que sea compatible…

- Y su hermana no puede ser? –preguntó Marik.

- Eso no es posible, debido al fuerte sedante que le suministraron para calmar su crisis nerviosa la sangre no nos sirve. Si conocen de alguien con sangre tipo AB positiva avísenme para realizar la transfusión, sino búsquenlo –se da media vuelta.

- Hai… -respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Disculpe doctor, puedo entrar a verlo? –inquirió Marik con una mirada preocupada.

- Si, por el momento esta durmiendo bajo el efecto del sedante pero si llega a despertar, le suplico que no lo altere –pidió el galeno.

- Descuide, tendré cuidado –aseguró Marik después de ver al medico ir a atender otra emergencia.

- Marik –le llamó Bakura- toma, no puedes entrar ahí con las manos vacías –le entrega el ramo de rosas que antes el moreno había dejado caer al piso y que él recogió.

- Gracias –toma el ramo, entra con cuidado, busca donde poner el ramo, toma una silla y se sienta junto a la cama- Malik… -susurra al acariciar la mano vendada del chico- tontito… por qué lo hiciste… tantos son tus deseos por morir… eso no sería justo sabes… si tu te vas, qué será de mi –le acaricia suavemente el cabello- Oh Malik, no sabes cuanto me dolió saber lo que habías hecho, me dolió mucho, sentí que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos… Malik… mi dulce ángel no estas solo, lo que te hicieron fue horrible pero no estas solo y la muerte no es la solución… no estás solo, esta tu hermana Ishizu, sabias que la internaron por un colapso nervioso? te quiere mucho, eres su pequeño hermano… Ryou y Bakura, aunque él ladroncito no lo demuestre, ambos te aprecian y se preocupan por ti y también estoy yo… que sin imaginarlo me enamoré de ti, amor a primera vista le dicen, que curioso no, pero es que tienes una mirada tan hermosa que de inmediato te atrapa y que decir de tu rostro tan angelical y tu forma tan tierna y dulce de ser… Malik has cautivado mi corazón… onegai no te dejes morir… quiero que vivas, quiero volver a ver esa bella sonrisa que solo tu me has regalado…

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through. _

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

(Me estoy hundiendo… Ahogándome en ti… Cayendo para siempre… Tengo que abrirme paso. Así que adelante, grita… Grítame, estoy tan lejos… No estaré roto otra vez… Tengo que respirar,

No puedo seguir hundiéndome)

Marik contempla un buen rato al inconsciente chico acariciando su mejilla, deseando que pronto despertara...

- Ai shiteru mi hikari no tenshi –se puso en pie para darle un suave beso en los labios y lentamente fue dando media vuelta para salir del cuarto.

- Lo… dices en serio… -preguntó Malik en un susurro apretando ligeramente la mano de Marik que aun no lo soltaba.

- Malik… -voltea a verlo sorprendido.

- En serio me amas… -volvió a preguntar abriendo ligeramente a los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces intentando mejorar su visión pero todo se veía igual de borroso aun así pudo distinguir ligeramente el rostro sorprendido de Marik.

- Claro que lo digo en serio… te amo, te amo tanto como no tienes idea –volvió a sentarse a su lado esbozando una gran sonrisa.

- A pesar de lo que me han hecho de nuevo… a pesar de lo que hice… a pesar de todo… ¿aun así me amas? –preguntó insistente.

- Si Malik aun así te sigo amando, te amo igual o más que nunca –le reafirmó con toda seguridad.

- Por qué… cómo me puedes seguir amando? –la incertidumbre lo inquietaba.

- Por eso… por que te amo… y si tú dejaras de dudar yo podría demostrarte lo mucho que te amo –continuó en tono firme.

- Entonces… demuéstramelo –ordenó Malik enderezándose para quedar sentado- si tanto dices amarme… sácame de aquí.

- Cómo dices? –preguntó un Marik sorprendido.

- Onegai… te lo suplico sácame de aquí, no quiero estar en este lugar… me enferma estar aquí, me recuerda a mi padre y lo que me hizo… -murmuró con cierto rencor en su forma de hablar- onegai no quiero estar más aquí.

- Pero… -Marik dudó un momento.

- Entonces no me amas… -esta vez la voz de Malik se escucho triste y dolida.

- Iie… no es eso… es solo que… Ra –Marik se revuelve los cabellos en desesperación- No quiero arriesgarte a que empeores, necesitas sangre –trató de persuadirlo.

- No necesito nada... por favor si en verdad me amas te suplico que me saques de aquí… sácame no quiero estar más aquí… -insistía Malik de cierto modo en chantaje.

- "_Ra… que hago? no puedo arriesgarlo… pero tampoco quiero que me odie por no cumplir lo que me pide… que hago, que hago" _–pensó por un momento y nuevamente se revolvió los cabellos en frustración- Ra… de acuerdo lo haré… aunque el medico y tu hermana me odien, no peor aun… me maten cuando se enteren pero, te dije que te lo demostraría y eso haré.

- Gracias –dijo con una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa.

- Bueno ahora no podré hacerlo… no, no pongas esa cara –repuso al ver el ceño fruncido del chico- si te saco ahora será muy peligroso hay mucha gente allá afuera… lo mejor es en la noche ¿podrías esperar hasta entonces?

- Es una promesa? –inquirió dudoso.

- Es una promesa –reafirmo Marik.

- Esta bien… esperare –volvió a recostarse.

- No te fallaré –se acerca a él para darle un beso y así sellar su promesa- debo irme, tengo que planear bien lo que voy a hacer –comienza a alejarse.

- Te estaré esperando… -le recordó al verlo salir.

Marik abrió la puerta y dio un ultimó vistazo al chico, le regaló una sonrisa y luego cerró la puerta tras de si…

- Ra… que difícil situación pero no le voy a fallar, se lo he prometido, no le fallare…

Caminó en silencio hacia sus amigos, solo les dijo que Malik se encontraba estable y les sugirió que se fueran a descansar pues el se quedaría un poco más cosa que de cierta forma ambos chicos agradecieron pues llevaban noches sin dormir bien. El moreno espero a que se fueran y luego el hizo lo mismo, si quería cumplir la petición de su amor tenía que relajarse y pensarlo bien…

Continuará...

* * *

Ok sere super breve... La letra de la cancion en ingles pertenece al grupo Evanescence y la traduccion entre parentesis la tome de una pagina y le hice unos pequeñisimos cambios para que quedara con el sentir de Malik y bien solo me restaagradecere los RR... es mas de media noche asi que disculpen si no escribo mucho... aunque viendolo asi yo creo que eso ni les importa XD... ok, dije super breve y asi lo hare... 

**RiYu-chan:** Chica... ra crei que me ahorcarias por haber sido tan ¿suave? con Nefer ra... es que me emocione tanto por actualizar que no repare mucho en ese detalle... gomen... pero bueno aqui te traje un capi mas y fue lo maspronto posible que pude actualizar... y como ya es costumbre, volvi a dejarlo en suspendo jejeje pero igual espero te haya gustado.

**Maat-Sacmis:** Comaaaaaaa! ay mujer tu ni te preocupes por el rr sabes que mas vale tarde que nunca... je...jeje..je... creo que me pase al usar a tu compa de escudo verdad? ra pero de buena forma me la cobró bu..buu..buu.. ahi luego te cuento... en fin coma gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos por aqui hasta el final... y seguimos en contacto por la red, te quiero mucho! cuidate, ja ne

**Holly:** Hola nena, me encuentro muy bien gracias.. uy chicos, chicos con ustedes siempre es pelea... me pregunto si alguna vez por muy pequeñito que sea podran llevarse bien? mmmm nah asi son ustedes... pero tienen muchisima razón Nefer debio sufrir peor aun que Malik, les pido me disculpen ese fue un pequeño o debo decir ¿gran fallo? T-T en fin... gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos en el final... saludos y besos de parte de los nenes.

**Mika:** Dioses por un momento crei que dirias que querias descuartizarme... fiuuuuu que alivio... jejeje gracias por tu rr hasta el final, prometo que sera feliz, sayo!


	13. Juntos al fin

**ADVERTENCIA!** Este capitulo contiene escenas de Lemon, si no te simpatizan este tipo de cosas, en su momento daré una indicación donde comienza la escena, así que podrás saltártela hasta la siguiente indicación. Bien sobre advertencia no hay engaño y si en lo absoluto te molesta… lee completito jajajajaja XD

**Capitulo 13**

**Juntos al fin.**

Recostado sobre la cama descansaba un joven de cabellos rubios y piel canela; ya era de noche y aun se encontraba internado en el hospital, pero esa noche sería la ultima que pasaría en aquel lugar pero a pesar de que el sedante que le hacía dormir no le ayudaba a calmar la única inquietud que le acosaba, eran las constantes pesadillas que acudían a su memoria cada que comenzaba a soñar…

_Mi vida, yo se que te han herido_

_Se que en este momento sientes_

_Que no podrías volver a amar_

_Aun así dame una oportunidad_

_De mostrarte que te amo_

- Mhhh... no… no… me duele… me duele… -el morenito comenzaba a inquietarse- por favor ya no quiero… déjame… te lo suplico… -murmuraba en sueños.

- Shhhh… shhhh… -la persona que le acompañaba en ese momento le acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello- tranquilo… tranquilo... solo es una pesadilla.

- Mmmhhh… ayúdame, no me dejes solo –imploraba aun intranquilo al sentir las caricias.

- Claro que no te voy a dejar solo, ahora más que nunca te dejare solo –le toma de la mano para dar un suave beso en ella- Descuida prometo cuidar y proteger bien de ti –lo contempla con una dulce mirada y ve como el chico comienza a despertar.

- Marik… –murmuró somnoliento al abrir poco a poco los ojos.

- Hola –le saludo con una tierna sonrisa.

- Viniste… creí que no lo harías -Malik se endereza para acomodarse sobre la cama y mirarlo tristemente.

- Una promesa es una promesa… y disculpa si te hice esperar pero esta es la única hora en la que la vigilancia es menos –le dijo sin cambiar su semblante alegre aun con la tristeza que le causo la duda del chico. Le entrego una bolsa con ropa nueva para el cambio.

- Qué hora es? –Inquirió el morenito.

- Las dos de la madrugada –respondió Marik volteando la mirada- Listo para irnos?

- Estas seguro… no hay peligro –vio a Marik negar- Bien ayúdame a apagar estos aparatos –Marik acata a su petición- Ya estoy listo –agrega después de haberse quitado los tubos y de haberse cambiado la ropa.

- Perfecto –Marik se acerca con la intención de tomarlo en sus brazos.

- Espera que haces? no… no quiero que me toques –le reprime al ver que lo iba a cargar.

- Pero… -intenta objetar con sentimiento dolido.

- Yo puedo solo –dijo en tono frívolo al momento de bajarse de la cama- adelante yo te sigo.

- De… de acuerdo –Marik camina entristecido hacia la puerta, la abre y hecha un fugaz vistazo- Bien el pasillo esta libre, podemos salir sin problema pero si alguien nos llega a ver…

- Correré tras de ti –le cortó tajante.

- Bien, si llegara a presentarse el caso tengo un modo de evadirlo –toca el cetro que escondía en la fajilla de su pantalón- pero si se complica por favor no hagas nada que pueda hacerte mal.

- Estaré bien, ahora vamonos me enferma estar aquí –le apresuró Malik con voz impaciente

- Si… -Marik sintió su corazón comprimirse por el tono de voz del chico, sus palabras eran frías y le clavaban como un puñal en el alma. Pero sin mas contratiempos ambos chicos salieron de la habitación, de momento todo estaba tranquilo hasta que un guardia los divisó a la salida del hospital y comenzó a perseguirlos seguido de otros dos que habían acudido al escuchar el pitido del silbato del primer guardia.

_Cuando vi tú sonrisa supe que estaría_

_Junto a ti juntos por siempre_

_Cuando me acerque a salir yo te invite_

_Me dijiste que jamás volverías a amar_

_El te hizo daño y también te engaño_

_Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo_

_Es difícil volver a confiar_

_Hazlo y te enseñare a amar._

- Eh alto ahí, deténganse no huyan! –gritaba el primer guardia.

- Alto ahí o disparamos! –advirtió el segundo guardia pero ninguno de los dos hacia caso, tanto Marik como Malik corrían casi al mismo nivel.

- No escaparán –el tercer guardia toma su arma y suelta un disparo.

- Cuidado! –advirtió Marik al momento que empujaba a Malik para evitar el posible impacto, del impulso ambos chicos caen y ruedan hacia unos matorrales. Marik alerta a cualquier peligro no dejaba de empuñar el cetro del milenio por si fuera necesario utilizar.

- Maldición escaparon –gruñó uno de ellos estando muy cerca del escondite de los morenos.

- Y la oscuridad no nos ayuda en nada, estas linternas apenas y alumbran –con el objeto en mano iluminaba a su alrededor- Es inútil ya deben estar lejos, será mejor que regresemos a ver si no hubo robo alguno –dijo el otro y el tercero solo obedeció.

Gracias al resguardo de la noche y los matorrales ambos chicos esperaron en silencio hasta que el peligro pasara por completo y así poder salir de su escondite.

- Ya paso el peligro podemos salir… arg –Marik sintió una horrible punzada en su brazo, puso su otra mano donde la punzada y sintió un cálido liquido empapar su mano- Genial solo esto faltaba -bufó al darse cuenta que la bala le había rozado y herido, y que gracias a la caída se había lastimado más.

- Marik, estás herido! –advirtió Malik asustado al ver la sangre.

- Ah, no te preocupes solo es una pequeña herida nada grave –mintió para tranquilizarlo pero muy dentro se quejaba de dolor, la herida le estaba escociendo.

- Esto es por mi culpa, te hirieron por protegerme… por mi culpa estas herido –Malik estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- No te estoy culpando de nada, tranquilo estoy bien –Marik insistía en hacerse el valiente lo que menos quería era verlo llorar pero solo estaba logrando lo contrario- Por favor no llores yo estoy bien te lo aseguro… no llores –le limpia sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

- No, esto es mi culpa por protegerme te hirieron, tu no mereces estar herido ese disparo debió darme a mi –decía entre sollozos.

- Ni en broma digas eso! –le regañó Marik- Lo que menos quiero es verte herido y mucho menos verte llorar… por favor ya no llores, estoy bien –suavizó su voz.

- He sido un estúpido egoísta –lloraba de nuevo- solo he estado pensando en mi, perdóname… per… –repentinamente Malik se vio callado por unos labios que aprisionaban los suyos, sus ojos se abrieron en impresión.

- Olvídalo y no digas más… ya no llores, lo que menos quiero es verte llorar –le pidió Marik con una tierna mirada después de besarlo.

_Nunca te haré llorar_

_Nunca te he de engañar_

_Prefiero morir que vivir sin ti_

_Te daré mi ser siempre seré fiel._

Malik tardó un poco en reaccionar, aquel beso lo había tomado por sorpresa… Marik lo había besado, lo había hecho de nuevo. Por un momento se asustó pues había olvidado ese beso, su propio padre se había encargado de hacerlo olvidar y ya no supo como reaccionar.

- Por favor dime algo, grítame, repróchame incluso pégame una cachetada pero no te quedes callado, tu silencio duele más –dijo Marik después de verlo asustado.

- Ma… rik –la impresión había sido tanta que el chico se desmayo.

- Por todos los dioses Malik! grrr… Marik eres un gran baka mira lo que has hecho –se reprocha a si mismo- Malik… Malik… Ra –asustado al no verlo reaccionar y olvidándose de su herida toma al chico en brazos para regresar al hospital- No, el no hubiera querido regresar –detiene su carrera- vamos, tranquilo Marik solo se desmayo –se da media vuelta- lo llevaré a mi departamento… Ra solo espero hacer lo correcto.

_Corazón todo se ve un poco mejor_

_Podrías quererme como yo te quiero a ti_

_Se que sientes un gran temor_

_De mostrar tus sentimientos_

_El dolor y sufrimiento_

_Marcaron tu corazón_

A Marik no le llevo mucho tiempo llegar a su departamento pues se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras del hospital… como pudo abrió la puerta, caminó hacia su habitación y con mucho cuidado puso al chico sobre su cama luego salió hacia el baño donde guardaba un botiquín de emergencia, tomo algodón y alcohol, regreso al cuarto bañó el algodón con el liquido y lo pasó cerca de la nariz del chico.

- Onegai reacciona… no me hagas esto reacciona –imploraba Marik mientras le pasaba el algodón.

- … -Malik inhalaba inconsciente el aroma del alcohol lo que le ayudó a ir lentamente reaccionando, frunció un poco la nariz y giró un poco la cabeza para evadir el olor y abrir los ojos brevemente.

- Ra que buen susto me diste… creí que… bueno lo que haya pensado ya no importa, que bueno que solo fue un desmayo –dijo aliviado mientras le acomodaba unos mechones de cabello que cubrían sus ojos.

- Gomen es que me asusté mucho… cuando me besaste no pude evitar recordar a mi padre y me asuste –desvió su mirada hacia el techo.

- Gomen nasai yo… -Marik se sintió terriblemente mal por ese hecho.

- Esta bien, solo me asuste –dijo mientras se enderezaba para quedar sentado- ¿Dónde estoy? –inquirió al no reconocer aquel lugar.

- En mi habitación, cuando desmayaste me asuste mucho y pensé en llevarte al hospital pero recordé que ya no querías estar ahí así que…. estando mi departamento más cerca opté por traerte –respondió sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- Gracias –Malik puso su mano sobre la del moreno en agradecimiento.

- De nada –Marik no pudo evitar un sonrojo ante aquel cariñoso contacto- Ahora será mejor que descanses –suavemente lo recuesta para arroparlo con las sábanas, le besa la frente después de ponerse en pie, se dirige a su closet para sacar almohada y sabanas para luego poner todo sobre el piso.

- Espera… ahí vas a dormir? –preguntó Malik al ver que Marik se acostaba sobre el frío y duro piso.

- Oh disculpa… ahora mismo me iré a la sala –Marik se apresuró a tomar sus cosas pensando en que incomodaba al chico.

- No… no te vayas… es que… soy yo quien debería dormir ahí, esta es tu casa y esta tu cama… y… yo estoy invadiendo tu cama por eso debo ser yo quien duerma en el piso.

- Estas bromeando verdad? –Marik arqueó una ceja incrédulo mientras veía a Malik negar su pregunta- Ah no, eso si que no jovencito usted es MI huésped y dormirá en esa cama, así que hágame un favor y quédese ahí –el moreno mostró molestia e indignación.

- Pero… -Malik intentó objetar.

- Nada, no quiero continuar regañándolo…-suaviza su mirada- por favor Marik no te preocupes por mi, intenta por lo menos esta noche descansar.

- Pe… -la mirada de Marik lo hace desistir- Esta bien… gracias –se vuelve a acomodar.

- Buenas noches, que descanses –vuelve a arroparlo, después de verlo cerrar los ojos vuelve a acomodar las cosas sobre el piso y sin más se recuesta. Una, dos, tres vueltas- Oh Ra… -vaya incomodidad, después de todo dormir en el piso no había sido buena idea.

- … -Malik había fingido dormir pero al momento de escuchar un quejido de Marik se quedo observándolo.

- Ay mi pobre espalda –quedamente se quejo Marik al momento de sentarse para darse unos golpecitos en su espalda.

- Snif… snif… -Malik sollozó en silencio

- Mh? –Marik miró hacia la cama, al escuchar más sollozos preocupado se puso en pie y se sentó sobre la cama- Malik… estás bien? –puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

- Snif… snif… per… perdoname… snif… solo he sido una molestia para ti… snif… por mi culpa tu tienes que dormir en el piso y yo en tu cama y por eso ahora te duele la espalda… snif… no merezco dormir aquí, soy un intruso -respondió entre sollozos.

- Me escuchaste quejarme? –Malik le asintió en silencio- Ra creí que dormías… sumimasen… no quise incomodarte –se acerca a él para tomarlo del rostro y secar sus lágrimas- Malik para mi no eres ninguna molestia mi mucho menos un intruso y tu mas que yo merece dormir en esta cama… Malik –mira fijamente a sus ojos - lo único que te pido –hipnotizado por aquella hermosa y triste mirada se sintió atraído y comenzó a acercarse a sus labios- lo único que quiero… –se le acerca más- lo único que quiero es nunca más verte llorar –rompe la poca distancia que había entre ellos y une sus labios con los del chico.

- _"Marik"_ –pensó el chico mientras se dejaba caer poco a poco sobre la cama, comenzaba a dejarse llevar por aquel beso hasta que un recuerdo del abuso de su padre le hizo recuperar la cordura se incorpora e inmediatamente lo rechaza con un empuje- No… no… por favor… no –le dijo con una mirada aterrada.

------------- Inicio del Lemon -----------

- No temas… no me digas que no si esto no ha comenzado… déjame demostrar que lo que siento por ti es amor verdadero… deja que yo borre las heridas que hay en tu corazón… quiero mostrarte que este acto puede ser en verdad hermoso cuando se hace por amor –le dijo en un susurro para luego volver a capturar sus labios en un beso.

- Ma… Marik –el chico sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, el contacto en sus labios le asustaba.

- Tranquilo… no temas –Marik le da un abrazo protector para calmar su temblor- No te haré daño… prometo ser cuidadoso…

- Lo… lo siento… -corresponde el abrazo- onegai… ayúdame… ayúdame a olvidar, ya… ya no quiero sentir este miedo –lo abraza con fuerza asentando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Marik.

_El te hizo daño y también te engaño_

_Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo_

_Es difícil volver a confiar_

_Hazlo y te enseñaré a amar_

_Yo te haré feliz_

- Entonces –se separa sutilmente del abrazo para mirarlo amorosamente- déjame ser quien borre todos tus miedos –una vez más captura sus labios obteniendo esta vez una tierna, cálida y tímida respuesta de Malik, los labios de su ai se sentían tan suaves y tiernos que Marik se atrevió a hacer de ese contacto algo más, esta vez el beso contenía toda la pasión que había sido reprimida en todo ese tiempo y no dudo en invadir la boca del morenito para poder explorar cada centímetro y proclamar cada parte de esa cavidad como suya y morder esos exquisitos labios que lo volvían loco cada vez que los tocaba… Malik volvió a estremecer pero no de miedo sino por lo que Marik le había hecho sentir ante ese contando, una sensación que le había agradado, con sus brazos rodeó el cuello de Marik y éste pudo sentir como su amado y pequeño ángel comenzaba a corresponder de la misma forma los atrevidos y exploradores besos de su pareja… pronto la falta de aire comenzó a hacerse evidente y tuvieron que suspender brevemente tan agradable momento. Marik respiraba entrecortadamente mientras miraba al chico con gran amor.

- … -Malik respiraba agitado mientras un rubor pintaba sus mejillas esa mirada comenzaba a intimidarlo pero aun así le gustaba.

- Te amo… –susurró Marik acariciándole la mejilla, aquella dulce mirada de Malik lo estaba matando era la invitación perfecta a hacerlo suyo de una buena vez, pero por más que lo deseara tenía que ir con cuidado y hacer a un lado ese enorme instinto, primero tenía que ganar la confianza de su ángel y lo demás vendría después. Lentamente recostó a Malik sobre su cama para llenarlo de suaves caricias y besó todo su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello donde besó, lamió y mordió quedamente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

- Ra… -Malik no pudo reprimir un nuevo gemido mientras arqueaba ligeramente la espalda ante tan exquisita sensación- Marik… -imploraba el chico bajando sus manos hacia la espalda de su amante.

- Esto solo es el comienzo –sonrió con cierta malicia al ver las reacciones de su ángel y procedió a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, abrirla y así poder admirar la desnudez de su torso que mostraba las cicatrices que su padre había dejado en el- Que hermoso eres… completa y totalmente hermoso -juguetonamente recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su abdomen.

- Awwww… -Malik arqueó mas la espalda sintiendo un mar de sensaciones en cada contacto- Ra… -se aferra a la espalda del moreno- Marik… Marik… -clamaba excitado, cada caricia, cada beso, lograban borrar las huellas de los golpes, maltratos e insultos recibidos.

- Te quiero…te amo… -Marik continuaba en su labor de consentir al chico con suaves roces en cada parte desnuda… el deseo de poseerlo y hacerlo completamente suyo se intensificaba cada vez más ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportar?... por su bien, tenía que ser el suficiente.

- Marik –Malik lo detiene con una seria mirada- muéstrame… –lo abraza- la pasión y el amor que dices prodigarme… cura con tu amor todas mis heridas y borra las huellas que mi padre dejó en mi… onegai… Marik.

- Malik –los ojos de Marik quedan atrapados en los profundos mares de esos hermosos ojos color violeta- te prometo que con mi amor curaré tus heridas y borraré las huellas en tu corazón – lo besa tierno y suave para luego llegar a la pasión que sentía por él.

- Mmmhhh –Malik saboreó ese beso pero una duda lo invadía y sintió la necesidad de corroborarla- dime… por qué me amas, por qué yo…qué tengo que nadie más tenga?

- Etto… buena pregunta –Marik medió un momento su respuesta- te amo porque desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que eras para mi, algo en ti me decía que te amara, tienes una esencia que cautiva y en tu mirada puedo ver tu inocencia, tu dulzura y la pureza de tu alma.

- Jhm –por primera vez desde el ultimo incidente el chico volvía a sonreír- me gusta como hablas… tus palabras son la medicina que mi alma suplica –se atreve a darle un beso que casi llegaba a lujuria pues con cada caricia que Marik le proporcionaba, el miedo y el terror iban desapareciendo para dar paso poco a poco a la pasión.

_Nunca te hare llorar_

_Nunca te he de engañar_

_Prefiero morir que vivir sin ti_

_No te hare llorar nene_

_no te hare llorar_

- Malik… mi amado hikari no tenshi… tu eres lo que yo más quiero, ya veras que yo te haré feliz –Marik le corresponde con igual o más pasión y lujuria- mi pequeño y amado ángel... quiero ser tu dueño, hacerte mío... quiero entregarte todo este amor que siento por ti.

- Ma… Marik... –el chico sentía que se extasiaba mas con cada dulce palabra y se rendía ante tales muestras de amor- onegai enséñame… enséñame los misterios del amor... quiero conocerlos... quiero ser tuyo –enreda sus piernas en las caderas de Marik.

- Amado mío... te enseñare lo que es el verdadero amor -comienza a besarlo alocadamente desde su oreja, bajando por el cuello y subiendo hasta sus labios para morderlos, besarlos y nuevamente explorar con su lengua la boca del chico.

- Oh... Marik... –el morenito sentía su cuerpo arder y entregándose a la pasión, comienza a despojar en un rápido movimiento a Marik de su camisa y acaricia con desenfreno los hombros, los brazos, la espalda… pasa por sus costillas provocándole una serie de cosquilleos al chico y termina por acariciar su bien proporcionado abdomen al momento que comienza a bajar travieso hacia su pantalón.

- Marik… Mariiiiik… a… aaawww... –gimió Marik ante tales caricias y con el cuerpo enardecido en pasión se apresura a despojar completamente al chico de su camisa y vuelve a jugar con todo su torso, besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando sus pezones.

- Raaaahhh… awww…. Malik –el chico sigue acariciando la espalda y abdomen del chico mientras que por la excitación que Marik le provocaba con su los labios al recorrer su torso, su rodilla comienza a moverse insistentemente rozando y masturbando sin querer el miembro de por si ya bastante excitado de su amante, las emociones en su interior comenzaban a subir mas y mas- Marik... te necesito tanto...awwwwww -gimió al sentir como los dientes del chico torturaban dulcemente su pecho- oh Malik… mas...mas… awwwww.

- Aaaawww... aaww... –Marik gemía por la excitación que el chico provocaba con el roce de su rodilla- si tu me lo pides yo te voy a dar más – lleva sus manos hacia los pantalones del chico y mira con cierto recelo el cinturón que llevaba pues le resultaba un verdadero estorbo, con lujuriosas caricias se deshace por completo del resto de la ropa mientras efusivamente volvía a besarlo, que gran delicia le resultaba el dulce néctar de aquellos tiernos y dulces labios.

- Awww awww oh! Marik... -Malik arqueaba su espalda ante las tremendas olas de placer que sentía- Marik… Mariiiik… Maaariiiik –exclamaba al sentir que el moreno acariciaba su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna y tomar con su mano tan excitado miembro y comenzarlo a masturbar- mmmmhhhh… Marik… Marik –el chico sentía quee cada vez perdía más el control de si mismo para dejar que el ardor tomara control- aaaaaawwwwwwwww –arqueó su espalda una vez más.

- … -Marik alzó la mirada y se encontró con sonrojado Malik que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se humedecía los labios cada que se los mordía, a Marik le encantaba ver ese rostro que gozaba por la excitación, sonríe en sus adentros y decide darle un poco más de agitación… poco a poco fue bajando la cabeza hasta comenzar a besar desde la punta hasta los costados de tan erecto miembro- dime… te gusta?

- Ma… Ma… Marik… aw… awww… me fascina… Marik… aawwww… ooohhh… Marik ya no me tortures… onegai…hazme tuyo… quiero sentirte más, ser tuyo de una vez… tómame… hazme tuyo… -le pidió en suplica mientras sentía como algo dentro de él amenazaba con salir y las acciones de Marik no le ayudaban, sin poder contenerse más dejó escapar su primer orgasmo acompañado del semen de la vida el cual Marik se tragó.

- Ai… la noche es larga… disfrútala –dijo el moreno con voz ronca mientras se deshacía de su propia ropa y se subirse a horcajadas sobre el chico- Malik… amor mío esta noche subiremos juntos al cielo para tocar las estrellas –suavemente comenzó a acariciarle su entrada para introducir lentamente el primer dedo e irlo preparando para el gran momento.

- Arg… me… me duele –exclamó el chico con lágrimas en los ojos sin dejar de aferrarse al cuello de su amante.

- Gomen… tendré más cuidado –le dijo al momento de darse cuenta que con suaves caricias la entrada comenzaba a dilatar, con mucho mas cuidado introdujo el segundo dedo y tiempo después el tercero una vez preparado le dirigió una tierna mirada como pidiéndole permiso para entrar.

- Marik… onegaiiii… –suplicaba el chico pidiéndole que ya lo poseyera y así lo hizo. Marik se fue abriendo espacio entre la estrecha cavidad y lentamente logro entrar por completo. Malik al sentir aquel dolor busco aferrarse con fuerza a las sábanas de la cama, momentos después sus manos fueron tomadas por el moreno quien empezó con un lento vaivén y pronto las embestidas se fueron dando lenta y después rápidamente.

- Awwww… awww… Malik… mi Malik… te amo… te amoooo… -Marik sintió venirse depositando dentro de su ai la semilla de su amor y así dejarse caer a su lado para abrazarlo, podía sentir la agitada reparación y el acelerado corazón de su niño pero también sintió que algo le humedecía el pecho- Malik… estas llorando? –levanta su rostro y efectivamente descubre que así era- Ra Malik… por que lloras… a caso te lastime? –lo mira sumamente preocupado- per… perdóname, no lo quise hacer.

- I… iie –Malik mueve la cabeza en negación- no lloro por eso… no me lastimaste.

- Entonces es por algo que… -Malik lo calla poniendo la punta de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

- Marik escúchame… -ve a Marik intentar tranquilizarse- lloro porque… estoy feliz, mis lágrimas son de felicidad por saber y entender que puedo ser amado a pesar de lo que han hecho conmigo… Marik lloro porque tú me acabas de demostrar que la vida vale la pena vivirla…y que estando contigo… mis heridas pueden sanar por completo.

- Malik… yo nunca te haré llorar… antes moriría que hacerte eso –le seca sus lágrimas- Te amo.

- Yo también… te amo –le da un tierno beso, se acurruca en su pecho y cierra los ojos.

- Mi querido Malik soy tan feliz –le acaricia la cabeza- duerme mi dulce y pequeño ángel… duerme que yo velaré… cuidaré… y protegeré tus sueños así como también cuidaré de ti… prometo nunca hacerte llorar -le dijo en un susurro mientras él también cerraba sus ojos para ir junto a su koi hacia el maravilloso país de los sueños...

* * *

Y que creen? Se ha terminado…. Ah ya me parece escuchar un: Que, se terminó? Nooooooooooooo… eso no puede ser… y yo que quería leer más T-T… bueno a decir verdad si ustedes me lo piden puedo hacer un capitulo especial, peeeeeroooo… con la cordial invitación de que me hagan llegar sus ideas… es decir díganme como les gustaría que sea ese especial… Qué dicen se animan a aportar… espero que si… La canción le pertenece a los Backstreetboys y se titula Nunca te haré llorar y por obvias razones solo le modifique unas letras y ya aclarado esto…quiero dar un gran agradecimiento a todas ustedes que me han seguido hasta este su capitulo final, sin sus criticas, comentarios y apoyo el seguimiento de este fic no hubiera sido posible…

**Vio-chan**… a ti tengo mucho que agradecer pues siempre que necesite de un empujoncito tu me lo brindaste aportando ideas, gracias por seguirme incondicionalmente hasta aquí y te espero en el especial eh… ah y por lo del compa pues nomás se molesto y no me hablo en todo el dia (risita sarcastica) te quiero mucho amiga, seguimos en contacto, ja ne!

Holly bueno chica a ti también te agradezco por el tiempo que te has tomado para leer mi fic y dejarme un rr, digo viniendo de ti es un gran honor pues me gusta tu forma de escribir… y a ti hermanito pues que mas te puedo decir sino… mil gracias todo el fic va dedicado a ti y a mi lindo cuñadito… ah amigos Yami y Kura no crean que los he olvidado, Kura gracias por haber participado en mi fic… y gracias a ambos por seguirme… y les espero en el especial. Sayo, sayo.

**Suzuko** cectpa… jejeje no te preocupes por los rr olvidados, lo que importa es que me has seguido hasta aquí, y como habras podido leer no paso nada malo y no mate a nadie… jejeje se acabaron las maldades y los sufrimientos… y bueno tambien el fic ñ.ñ pero espero tus aportaciones para el especial eh… cuidate, chao.

**Senko** jajajaja oye no crees que Ishizu tuvo suficiente… primero la violan, violan a su hermano, lo rescata… le dicen que su padre ha quedado libre, le secuestran al hermano, lo vuelven a violar y para acabarla intenta suicidarse… el shock era poca cosa jajajaja gracias por seguirme hasta aquí y porque tus rr siempre fueron muy alentadores… hasta pronto, sayo sayo.

**Mika** bueno pues que agradable saber que te ha gustado todo el fic… y eso de las cortadas bueno uno no piensa lo que hace cuando lo hace o tal vez si pero bueno, aunque Malik lo hizo al final Marik le ayudo a sentirse mejor, ya era hora de que todo su sufrimiento acabara, cuidate… abrazos, chao.

**RiYu-chan** bueno a ti no te lei en el capi anterior pero aun así te agradezco, fuiste la ultima en entrar al club y bueno gracias por seguirme y por los comentarios dejados.

Y como ya es mas de media noche yo me despido y las espero en el final, cuidense… Ja ne!


	14. ESPECIAL

Going Under

Especial.

9:00 a.m. Un joven de piel morena, rubia cabellera y hermosos ojos color violeta se encontraba inclinado, con la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos apoyados en el barandal del balcón disfrutaba de la brisa que le brindaba una suave caricia… recién se había despertado cuando la hermosa mañana captó su atención y quiso disfrutarla en ese lugar, cambiando a una pose pensativa miró hacia el cielo…

- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado…–murmuró al momento en el que el suave viento le brindaba otra caricia y él cerraba los ojos para recordar- aunque parece como si todo hubiera sido ayer cuando mi padre me llevó a conocer el infierno bajo la tortura y los abusos que hizo en mi con tanto placer… -suspiró con desgano- pero desde eso ha pasado casi un año… después de nuestra primera noche juntos le hice pasar muy duros momentos no fue fácil salir de ese horrible lugar en el que había caído… pero él no se rindió…

- Ohaiyo –le interrumpió en su pensar su _aibou_ al momento de verlo ahí y acercársele para abrazarlo por la espalda de su cintura- Qué hace el ángel mas hermoso de este mundo en este lugar? –le susurró al oído para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

- Ohaiyo Marik… estaba recordando algunas cosas -respondió con una alegre sonrisa.

- Buenas o malas –preguntó Marik curioso.

- Ambas –respondió Malik sin dudar.

- No me gusta cuando recuerdas las cosas malas, te hacen daño… -lo abraza con más fuerza.

- Tranquilo ya son solo eso recuerdos y nada más… todo quedó en el pasado –Malik se abraza a los brazos de su aibou- y fue gracias a ti…

_**Como un bello amanecer, tu amor un día llegó**_

_**Por ti dejó de llover y el sol de nuevo salió**_

_**Iluminando mis noches vacías**_

_**Desde que te conocí, todo en mi vida cambió**_

_**Supe al mirarte que al fin, se alejaría el dolor**_

**_Que para siempre seríamos dos._**

- Quién lo diría al fin juntos tú y yo –agregó Malik.

- Y no fue cosa fácil, lo peor resultó ganarme el odio de tu hermana después de lo que hice al sacarte del hospital y traerte aquí –respondió con cierto dejo de molestia.

- Lo recuerdas? –inquirió Malik invitándolo a recordar junto con él.

- Como olvidarlo… -Marik se llevó una mano a la mejilla haciendo alusión donde tiempo atrás Ishizu le había pegado.

- **_Flash Back_** -

Malik y Marik se habían armado de valor para enfrentar a Ishizu después de lo ocurrido en el hospital ambos sabían que el recibimiento no sería miel sobre hojuelas sino todo un mar de reproches pero ya estaban ahí y no había marcha atrás, apenas se abrió la puerta vino el primer reproche.

- Pero que demonios te has creído! –Ishizu sumamente molesta le había propinado tremenda y sonora cachetada al rubio de piel morena-

PLAF!

- Nee-san… -Malik se asustó por la reacción de su hermana.

- Quien te crees para llevarte a mi hermano de esa forma... sabes lo preocupada que he estado… a caso te pusiste a pensar en su salud?… no claro que no… si de verdad lo amaras no harías semejante estupidez y lo arriesgarías de esa forma! –le recriminó furiosa.

- Y tú te has puesto a pensar que lo hice por su propio bien? Te has puesto a pensar en que Malik sufría mucho más estando en ese hospital? –le respondió en el mismo tono.

- Qué como te atreves a… -levanta la mano para cachetearlo una vez más.

- Esta vez no –Marik detiene el golpe agarrándola por la muñeca ejerciendo cierta fuerza en ella- Escúchame muy bien, no me interesa darte una explicación a lo que hice y no vengas a decirme que no lo amo porque no es así –le recriminó- Lo amo de verdad y él a mi –respondió con certeza.

- Como puedes estar seguro de que mi hermano te ama? –dudó.

- Porque es así hermana –respondió Malik sin temor.

- Malik! No lo puedo creer… como puedes decir eso, debes estar confundido y solo estás agradecido con él por lo que hizo –refutó Ishizu negándose a aceptar la verdad.

- No hermana, claro que estoy seguro… tan seguro como nunca antes lo había estado en mi vida –aseguró Malik con firmeza y determinación.

- Pero Malik hermano date cuenta... que dirán los demás? –insistía Ishizu en su necedad.

- No me importa lo que digan los demás, mi felicidad esta a lado de Marik y eso es lo que de verdad me importa –continuó firme- hermana piensas darme la espalda tu también, te unirás a una sociedad tan intolerante?

- … -Ishizu se dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda indignada.

- Nee-san… -Malik miró con tristeza a su hermana.

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

-… -Malik quedó en silencio al recordar aquel triste momento.

- Que pasa koi? –Marik se dio cuenta de la tristeza del chico.

- Nada… recordé cuando mi hermana me dio la espalda, me dolió muchísimo cuando lo hizo –respondió sin resguardos.

- Fue muy duro de su parte darte la espalda de esa forma, eso te hizo recaer de nuevo en depresión –Marik se unió a su tristeza al recordar esos momentos.

- Sin su apoyo me sentí solo y abandonado, no confiaba en mi y me dio la espalda… cuando yo esperaba un abrazo y un felicidades –Malik estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- No llores por favor –Marik lo suelta sutilmente del abrazo y le da media vuelta para tenerlo de frente y así poder secar con una caricia y un beso esas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir- Todo eso es cosa del pasado…

- Lo sé… -Malik se abrazo a él apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

_**Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente**_

_**Si no te hubiera conocido no sé qué hubiera sido de mí, mi amor**_

_**Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir**_

_**Sin el latido de tu corazón**_

_**El mundo es más frío**_

_**Nada tendría sentido**_

_**Si nunca te hubiera, conocido**_

- Recuerdo que ya no pude aguantar más la situación y me fui a enfrentarla y reclamarle por todo el daño que te estaba haciendo con su indiferencia… -Marik cerró los ojos para recordar…

_**-Flash Back-**_

- Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó ishizu molesta al abrir la puerta y ver a Marik ahí.

- Vengo a que me escuches de una buena vez y no acepto un no –respondió el moreno seriamente.

- No tengo nada que escuchar –Ishizu empujó la puerta para cerrar.

- Quieras o no me escucharás –amenazó Marik interponiendo el pie en el marco de la puerta para que no cerrara y sin más se metió al departamento.

- Qué demonios te pasa, no tienes derecho a meterte así en mi casa… lárgate de aquí, fuera… fuera! –le gritó eufórica.

- No escúchame y escúchame muy bien –demandó Marik alzando la voz muy molesto- Te consideraba una buena mujer, alguien que apoyaba a su pequeño hermano a pesar de todo pero veo que me equivoque, no eres más que una desgraciada como tu padre.

- Como te atreves a insultarme. Baka, no me compares con ese maldito monstruo, yo no soy como él! –le gritó colérica.

- Ah no? –sonrió burlón- Eres peor que él… tu padre pudo haberlo lastimado físicamente pero tú lo lastimas aun más con tu indiferencia y estupidez.

- Urusai… -murmuró la chica apretando dientes y puños con fuerza, reteniendo su furia.

- Lo abandonaste…–Marik seguía hablando sin consideración.

-Urusai… -volvió a repetir Ishizu en el mismo tono.

- Y te haces llamar su hermana? que decepción –Marik seguía menospreciándola.

- URUSAI! –le gritó colérica.

- Jhm… duele verdad? –preguntó irónico.

- Lárgate! –le ordenó.

- Jhm… -se da la media vuelta y se dirige a la puerta para salir- Solo me resta decir que si aun aprecias a tu hermano, aun estás a tiempo de enmendar tu error –cierra la puerta tras de si.

_**- Fin del Flash Back-**_

- Me pregunto si… algún día nos perdonará –dijo Malik bajando la mirada entristecido.

- Ya lo hará no te preocupes –le toma del mentón para levantar su rostro- tarde o temprano lo hará, ella aun te quiere solo sale tiempo.

- Demo… cuánto tiempo más? –preguntó inquieto.

- El que sea necesario, ten paciencia –le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

- Ra… no sé que haría yo sin ti –dijo Malik al momento en que lo abrazaba

- Mmm…-lo mira pensativo- enmendar tu camino y enamorarte de una chica? –agregó burlón.

- Jump… gracioso –Malik hace un puchero en molestia.

- Pero así me amas no? –Marik cambio su tono de burla a uno juguetón.

- Tu que crees? –Malik lo mira y le sonríe.

- Mmmmm… pues… -Marik pone el dedo índice sobre su barbilla y mira hacia arriba como pensativo- no lo sé… dímelo tú.

- Pues yo… -Malik es interrumpido por un fugaz beso de Marik.

- Porque no mejor me lo demuestras? –Marik lo mira pícaro y sensual.

- Na… nani –las mejillas de Malik ardieron tiñéndose de un rojo carmesí.

_**Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada, mi amor**_

**_Así yo te imaginé, tan bello como una flor_**

- Ya sabes de que estoy hablando –Marik le susurra dulcemente al oído provocando que su koi se erizara.

- Pe… pero es muy temprano y… a… además anoche… -balbuceó nervioso.

- Anoche fue anoche… -le insistió al momento de aprisionar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

- Ma… Marik… tienes trabajo –el chico intentaba detenerlo con cualquier excusa.

- Hoy descanso, anda no te resistas se muy bien que te gusta como lo hago... –Marik seguía persuadiéndolo mientras volvía a besarlo con más pasión mordiendo su labio inferior y comenzando a explorar su boca.

- "Ra… Marik" –pensó Malik comenzando a ceder ante los cálidos y sensuales besos de Marik a los que respondió rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos para hacer más intensa su respuesta.

- … -Marik sonrió sintiendo la calidez en los labios de su amor, el chico era tierno y cariñoso en su besar, rodeo su cintura en un abrazo para atraerlo más hacia si- Malik, mi dulce ángel… te amo… te amo tanto como no tienes idea.

- Marik… -murmuró Malik estremeciéndose ante la dulzura con la que Marik acentuaba sus besos y deslizaba sus manos por su cadera llegando a sus torneados muslos que le acariciaba atrevidamente debajo del pequeño short que el morenito llevaba puesto.

Malik nuevamente sintió su cuerpo estremecer y dejó escapar un gemido, al chico realmente le agradaba la forma en la que Marik lo trataba con sutilidad y delicadeza, cada caricia, cada beso, le resultaba una exquisita maravilla.

- Oh Marik eres tan tierno –le susurró embelesado.

- Lo sé, es que por ti que soy así… por ti soy lo que soy y pierdo la razón cuando te tengo así, cerquita de mi –Marik pasó de nuevo sus manos por las caderas y cintura del chico y las fue subiendo para despojarlo de su camisa tipo sport sin mangas, mientras le acariciaba abdomen y pecho, Malik levantó los brazos para permitirle a su pareja deshacerse por completo de esa prenda. Marik gustaba de admirar tan bello y perfecto cuerpo, cada curva, cada marca en su abdomen lo hacían ver realmente hermoso.

Malik pudo sentir la intensa mirada de su amor sobre su cuerpo y no pudo evitar que un nuevo rubor tiñera sus mejillas, Marik sonrió, lo estrechó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo por el lóbulo de su oreja dándole un suave mordisco para luego ir poco a poco por su cuello, hombro y bajar hacia su pecho donde con dulzura besó uno de sus pezones y jugo con la lengua en el.

- Eres mi perdición… -le dijo con ferviente deseo mientras comenzaba a despojarlo de aquel diminuto short.

- Ahhh…. Awww… Ma… Marik… aquí no… nos pueden ver –suplicó el chico tratando de recobrar la cordura ante tanta excitación que lo quemaba por dentro y le hacia clavar sus uñas en la espalda de su pareja.

- Y eso qué... lo hace más excitante no –le dijo con una mirada pervertida.

- Marik! –el chico se ruborizó- E… es que… me siento incomodo, no quiero que alguien nos vea –le miró suplicante.

- Esta bien –le sonrió- será donde tu quieras.

- Bien… -Malik lo abraza por el cuello, trepa las piernas sobre sus caderas y lo besa con pasión- vamos a nuestra habitación.

- Tus deseos son ordenes mi dulce koi –Marik sale del balcón y lo lleva hacia la intimidad de la habitación.

_**Sin el latido de tu corazón**_

_**El mundo es más frío**_

_**Nada tendría sentido**_

_**Si nunca te hubiera**_

_**Conocido**_

_**Que hubiera sido de mí**_

_**Nada tiene sentido**_

_**Si no es contigo**_

_**No sé**_

_**Que hubiera sido de mí**_

Marik recuesta con suavidad al chico sobre la cama cuyas sábanas estaban completamente revueltas, una clara evidencia de su agitada noche anterior. Una vez acomodados Marik comienza a llenarlo de apasionados besos, Malik podía sentir el ardiente deseo de su pareja por poseerlo una vez más, su pareja sabia ser tan intenso y a la vez tan dulce y suave… Malik con un torpe movimiento por la excitación mete una mano bajo la camisa de Marik y empieza a despojarlo de ella pero un repentino movimiento del moreno le hace detenerse… Marik ahora deslizaba una de sus manos por las piernas del chico, brindándole una serie de suaves caricias por la parte interior de sus muslos.

Malik gimió y arqueó la espalda en placer clavando una vez más sus uñas en la espalda de su pareja, toda una ola de completa excitación comenzaba a inundar el cuerpo del chico, Marik sabia como volverlo casi loco, buscó los labios del moreno y los beso con suma pasión y desespero.

- Marik… te necesito, nunca me dejes solo… nunca –le susurró al oído en una pequeña suplica.

- Tranquilo ángel mío aquí estoy… no te voy a dejar –le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Marik era muy dedicado con el chico, siempre tratándolo como si fuera la primera vez acariciándolo con dulzura, besándolo con suavidad, amándolo con ternura y pasión.

Malik ansioso y algo tímido... que curioso a pesar de llevar tiempo viviendo con Marik y haciendo el amor ese acto aun le causaba timidez… poco a poco empezó a desvestirlo, no era justo que su pareja le llevara ventaja con la ropa. Dado que el aire comenzaba a escasear tuvieron que separar sus labios para poder respirar, se escuchaban agitados pero no por eso iban a parar…

Dos cuerpos completamente desnudos que se rozaban jugaban al placer, manos traviesas tocándose, frotándose y brindándose suaves y tiernas caricias… miradas y besos de amor… gemidos y contorciones de placer… toda una dulce y excitante tortura para poder llegar a la fase final.

Uno sobre el otro, movimientos lentos y cuidadosos un vaivén de cuerpos que se movían a la par demostrándose amor mutuo, deseo y pasión. Una entrega total… dos almas unidas que gustaban de ir al cielo para alcanzar las estrellas y juntos regresar… Y sintiéndose plenos se dejan descansar…

- Marik… onegai quédate conmigo, quiero estar así por siempre –pidió Malik recostándose sobre el torso de su pareja.

- Estaré contigo siempre –Marik lo acoge en un abrazo protector.

Y al atardecer, habían salido a pasear… caminando por un parque tomados de la mano muy felices, el más joven quiso adelantarse para ocupar una banca mientras su amado compraba alguna golosina para degustar. Pero antes de de el primero llegará a la banca sus ojos se toparon con alguien…

- Ishizu –exclamó un sorprendido Malik al encontrarse a su hermana.

- Malik! –volteó a verlo completamente sorprendida no esperaba encontrarlo en ese lugar.

- Nee-san –Malik se le acercó con intensiones de hablar.

- A yo… -retrocede un paso- lo… lo siento tengo algo que hacer –se da la media vuelta y se va corriendo de ahí.

- Nee-san! –le llamó intentando detenerla pero lo ignoró- nee-san… espero algún día me pedas perdonar -murmuró entristecido.

Marik no tardó en llegar con un par de helados donde su ángel, quien lo recibió con una triste sonrisa.

- Pasa algo? –inquirió preocupado al notar el triste semblante de su koi.

- Vi a mi hermana, quise hablarle pero… huyó –respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

- Tranquilo… dale tiempo –le pidió paciente.

- Pero cuánto tiempo más? no lo aguanto Marik… quiero que me perdone, que me diga que aun cuento con ella y que me brinde su apoyo –su voz comenzaba a quebrarse en llanto.

- El que sea necesario… se que es difícil pero ya se reconciliará contigo, no desesperes… -como puede lo abraza- además dicen que el dulce es bueno para levantar el animo! –le muestra el helado que compró para él.

- Arigato gozaimazu… si no estuvieras a mi lado el dolor sería mas grande –le agradecio con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Neh no hay de que agradecer –le devolvió la sonrisa.

_**Que hubiera sido**_

_**No no, sin tu mirada enamorada no sé**_

_**Si yo podría vivir**_

_**Sin el latido de tu corazón**_

_**Sin ti, el mundo es más frío**_

_**Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido**_

_**Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera, conocido**_

**_Oooh, ohh, oh yeah._**

Marik se sentó a junto a él para disfrutar de la tarde y aunque a Malik aun le dolía el hecho de su hermana prefirió ocultarlo con esa sonrisa para no preocupar a su amor, quería guardar la esperanza de algún día ella le podría perdonar…

Fin.

* * *

Y bien chicas este ha sido el especial… si así como lo leen esta historia ha llegado a su final… snif… snif… no saben como las voy a extrañar pues es una pequeña despedida de mi parte… me iré por otros rumbos… y si se me ocurre otro fic para esta sección de YGO me tendrán de vuelta, mientras tanto… gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindaron con sus rr… en verdad que las voy a extrañar… TT-TT… la letra de cancion se titula "Si no te hubiera conocido" y la interpretan Cristina Aguilera junto con Luis Fonsi. Ahora a agradecer RR…

**RiYu-chan:** Hola chica muchas gracias por tu rr en el capitulo anterior… jejeje no te preocupes yo se que no siempre se puede dejar uno y bueno no por eso te haré de menos al no ponerte… al contrario un autor siempre debe agradecer a sus fans aunque no le dejen rr de nuevo gracias y si todo va bien tal vez mas adelante nos volvamos a leer en un nuevo fic, mientras tanto cuídate, un fuerte abrazo y… hasta luego!

**Holly Motto:** Hola chica! (hikaru llorando a mares) a ti, a los chicos y a mi hermanito son a los que mas voy a extrañar… buuuu…buuu… kura gomen si ya no volviste a aparecer junto con tu hikari es que ya no encontre un momento para que participaran… gomen nasai!... ah y muchas gracias por tooodo el apoyo brindado y por la sugerencia para este especial pues me sirvió para poderlo escribir. Chica nos seguiremos leyendo por el msn y en los rr que deje en tus fics y para celebrar el final de este fic… hagamos una gran fiesta! Será en mi casa y habrá de todo, los espero!

**Mika:** Hola chica, gomen por la demora pero al fin aquí esta el gran final, espero que te guste, gracias por seguirme hasta aquí y… bueno este no es el adiós pero si un hasta pronto…. Sayo sayo.

**Suzuko:** Nee-chan! Ahora si este es el final… que tal te gusto? Espero que si… nee-chan me voy despidiendo… hikaru se va a otros rumbos y mientras no tenga inspiración para otro fic de yu-gi-oh… pos estaré ausente… hasta luego nee-chan, cuidate… ja ne!

**Maat:** Coma! (hikaru corre a abrazar a su comadre para llorar) buaaa buaaa estoy triste, se ha terminado… buuu buuu… voy a extrañarlas a todas buu… buuu… (hikaru suspira para calmarse) bueno que mas te puedo decir sino gracias... de ti no me despido porque se que te seguiré leyendo por el msn y en los otros fics que tengo por ahí y que espero empiece a avanzarles pronto porque ya se quedaron bien estancados… y así quiero escribir otro? XD

Hasta luego chicas! Y si a alguien le interesa leer otras de mis obras las pueden encontrar en Rayearth… no están completas pero se hace el esfuerzo XD… arigato gozaimazu… ja ne!


End file.
